Goodbye Hellmouth
by Faith16
Summary: BtVSHP Crossover. Buffy and Faith get trapped inside the hellmouth with Spike and travel through a portal into another world. The slayers meet new people and learn new things and are pushed into a whole different world. COMPLETE!
1. Demension Traveling

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing! I was reading a story a while back (and for the life of me I can't think of the title) but it struck me as a good idea. Though I've come up with a different way of handling it to make it my own. JK Rowling owns everything pertaining to Harry Potter and Joss Whedon owns everything about Buffy and Faith the Vampire Slayers.

Summary: Like the fic I read, Faith and Buffy (during the final battle) get stuck with Spike inside the hellmouth, but something pulls them out before the hellmouth gets sunk. That's where my story changes, and you'll just have to read to find out.

Author's Note: This story could be branched off my other story, 'What If?', basically asking what if Angel had gotten through to Faith in season three. So, yes she killed Allen Finch, but she'd been 'repenting' for that crime helping Angel in LA. But, if the mood hits, she'll go through the pains of the normal season. This story is AU!!!!!!!

&&&&

"Get out while you can." Spike said as he was holding off the uber-vamps with the pendent that had been sent with Faith when she'd come to Sunnydale to help with the war against the first.

"Can't, we're trapped." Faith replied coming back into the cavern. The walls and ground shook causing Faith to ask, "What now?"

Buffy looked thoughtful for a moment before a shimmery blue light lit up from behind Faith. "There!" She pointed before asking, "What is it?"

"It's a portal, luv." Spike said.

"You'd better find me Spike." Buffy warned him before he pushed Faith and Buffy inside the portal. Together they landed unceremoniously on a hard floor.

"Get up, B. You're heavy." Faith grunted getting her bearings first. "You had to go and do that, didn't ya B?" Faith added standing up.

"Well it got us out alive, didn't it?" Buffy questioned annoyed.

"Yea, but where are we?" Faith questioned noticing the faces of the large crowed of people that were staring at them.

Buffy looked around noticing a tall man walking towards them. He was an older man, with white hair and long beard. He was wearing a deep purple dress (robe) with a pointy hat on top of his head and half moon spectacles on his nose. "Faith."

"Wha..." Faith turned and saw the man. Then she turned to Buffy and asked, "You didn't like our world enough, so you had to send us here?"

Buffy rolled her eyes and was about to comment when the man spoke. "I am Albus Dumbledore, may I ask who you are?"

"Buffy Summers, sir." Buffy answered.

"Faith McRae." Faith added seeing Buffy's look. "What?"

"You have a last name. I never knew." Buffy replied dryly. "I've only known you for a handful of years and you're just now telling me your name."

"Well at the time when I met you all you needed to know is that I was Faith, the vampire slayer." Faith replied seriously.

"But you never said that, Oz did." Buffy pointed out.

"Oh yea." Faith mused remembering the moment. "But it was kind of obvious. I mean how many people do you know that could beat up a vamp."

"Am I to understand that you two are slayers?" Albus questioned braking into their conversation.

"Yep." Faith said. "This one here's died."

"Twice." Buffy piped in.

"She can't seem to stay dead." Faith replied dryly. "Keeps coming back."

"Xander and Willow are the ones that brought me back." Buffy reminded.

"Oh sure, blame the Scooby's." Faith shot back. "I always wondered if you were ever going to step up and take responsibilities."

Buffy stuck her tongue out at Faith. "At least I didn't...no wait I did that." She replied sheepishly causing Faith to chuckle. Then she turned to Albus. "We seemed to be invading here, so if you'll kindly tell us how to get to the nearest hellmouth we'll be ever so thankful."

Albus smiled at the two before turning to the students. "Students it appears that we've got some guests that will be staying for a few days, make them feel comfortable if you should pass them in the halls." He said before waltzing out the door with the two slayers following him.

Excited chatter lit up the room as the students tried to figure out where they came from and how they got inside Hogwarts.

Albus led them up the stares and towards his gargoyle statue. "'Acid Pops'." He said before the statue moved aside showing a spiral stare case. Opening the door he allowed them to inter before shutting it behind them. "How did you both drop in on us?" He questioned motioning for them to sit.

"We were battling the first evil, who was trying to destroy the slayer line when we got trapped."

"Spike pushed us through a blue light saying it was a portal." Faith finished. "Where is here?"

"This is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Faith and Buffy exchanged a look. "What date is it?"

"September 13, 1977." Albus answered not missing the shocked looks on the slayer's faces. "What is it?"

"We left the hellmouth it was April 17, 2003." Buffy answered. "How is that possible?"

"I'm unsure of the details, but if you two are willing to stay I will find out." Albus offered.

They exchanged another look before Faith asked, "What do we have to do?"

"What do you mean?"

"You said this was a school, do we have to attend?" Buffy answered for Faith. Over the past few weeks since Faith came back with Willow and the fiasco at with the potential slayers, the two had become decent friends. They didn't have much of a chance when she was with Angel because she was busy, but they did try.

"You may join some of the classes if you wish, however, you're not required to." He answered.

Faith shrugged causing Buffy to say, "Alright, we'd be glad to stay."

"Excellent." Albus said before calling Minerva into his office. "These two have agreed to stay and possibly become students. As slayer's they should have some magical talents."

"I see." Minerva replied sparing a glance at the two girls. "Aren't they a bit old?"

"Minor problem." Albus said.

"We're not that old!" Buffy protested. "I'm...was 22."

"I'm 20 or well, according to the month, 19." Faith followed Buffy's lead.

"They're not much older than our seventh years." Albus reiterated. "I was wondering if you would be willing to be put into a house?" He said turning to the girls.

"House?" They questioned together.

"There are four houses." Minerva began. "Hufflepuff for loyalty, Gryffindor for bravery, Ravenclaw for brilliance of mind, and Slytherin for ambition."

The slayers took a glance at each other. They knew that they were different, yet the same but wondered if they wanted to be split up. Turning to Dumbledore they asked, "How does it work?"

Albus smiled softly at the pair while retrieving the hat. "This is the sorting hat and it can read into your deepest thoughts. It will sort out your abilities and skills before sorting you where you'll grow the most." He explained. "Who'll be first?"

Faith looked pointingly at Buffy causing the blond to sigh. "I'll go first." She offered and waiting until the hat was situated on her head.

'Ah, a slayer. Powerful one at that.' The hat whispered into her ear. 'Where to sort you?' He asked mostly to himself. 'You're brave and determined. You've got a good heart, though you've died and thought you lost it.'

He wasn't kidding when he said you could read into our deepest thoughts.

'How else would I be able to place you?' He questioned in her ear. 'You've got loyalty rooted deep within yourself, along with talents fitted for all houses. Tough. Very tough indeed.' He mused. 'I think I'll place you in..."GRYFFINDOR!" The hat finally called out.

The hat was removed and Buffy could see Faith smirking at her. She wondered if Faith would also be a Gryffindor or another house.

The hat fit largely on Faith's head as she waited for the verdict. Part of her hoped to be sorted with Buffy, but another part said that she wasn't all that brave.

'Another slayer?' The hat inquired amused.

Yeah, B died once. Well twice.

'I see.' The hat responded pensively. 'You're powerful like she is. You've touched the darkness I see.' It pointed out. 'Though it is no matter, you're still brave and true to yourself.'

Really? Faith wondered. She'd always thought she was a lost cause, a menace to society.

'Really.' The hat assured the brunette. 'I see that you're more cunning and have better survival instincts than the other slayer.' He informed her. 'You could do well in Gryffindor, but I think I'll place you in..."SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was removed and the two slayers looked at each other. Neither knowing what was going to happen or how they were going to handle it, but they knew they'd do it together.

"Minerva could you escort, Miss. Summers to Gryffindor tower I'll send for someone to collect Miss. McRae."

"Of course." Minerva replied turning to the blond slayer.

"I'd like to see the both of you in the morning." Albus said getting the slayers to nod in sync.

"Come with me, Miss. Summers."

"See ya, B." Faith called.

"Later." Buffy grinned before following the tall woman out of the office.

End pt 1


	2. Hogwarts Under a Different Light

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 2

&&&&

Buffy followed McGonagall, as she found out, up several flights of stairs before they came to a portrait of a woman in a pink dress.

"'Nightingale'." Minerva told the Fat Lady. "Evans, Potter!" She called out into the red and gold room. It was circular and had stairs that lined up one side of the room, leaving Buffy to believe they split up before you got to any of the rooms.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall?" A tall, redhead with emerald green eyes, questioned followed by a young man with messy black hair and hazel eyes.

"This is Buffy Summers, she's new to Gryffindor." Minerva started firmly gesturing to the shorter blond at her side. "Make her feel welcome." She finished before sweeping out of the room.

"What is up with the teacher's here?" Buffy questioned shaking her head in an amused fashion. "Though I suppose they could be worse." She mused returning her attention to the two in front of her. "Buffy Summers." She said holding her hand out.

"Lily Evans, head girl." Lily said shaking the blonde's hand.

"James Potter, head boy." The boy grinned also shaking her hand. "So where's your friend?" His question earned him a sharp elbow to his side from Lily. "Just trying to be nice." He retorted.

"Who Faith?" Buffy questioned. "She was sorted into Slytherin." She grinned, but not missing the boy's look asked, "What?"

"Nothing." James said before gesturing to the room. "Come meet some of our friends, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew."

Buffy's eyes lingered on Remus who was looking slightly nervous. She nearly questioned him on it but instead smiled to the group. "Hey."

"Faith McRae, this is Professor Ratcliff." Albus introduced the woman that entered his office. Professor Ratcliff was a short woman with long dark red hair and violet eyes.

"Miss. McRae, welcome to Slytherin house." She snipped. "I will show you to your dorm room."

"Thanks." Faith said standing to follow the woman out the door. They walked in silence down the hallways and down the stairs into the bowels of the school. The temperature dropped a little from Dumbledore's office to here and Faith was glad for the coolness.

"'Sleeping dragon'." Professor Ratcliff said standing in front of a stonewall.

A door appeared and slid across the floor and the two walked in. The room was large with gray stonewalls surrounding the area. A green and silver banner hung among portraits with a green serpent.

"Students, this is the newest student and she's joining the seventh years." She introduced before leaving the room.

The first person to approach her was a tall man with striking silver-blond colored hair and icy blue eyes walked up to her. "Lucius Malfoy." He introduced with a slight sneer on his would-be handsome face.

"Faith McRae." Faith smirked.

He smirked at her before introducing her to the other members of the Slytherin house. "This Narcissa Black, Severus Snape..." He introduced pointing to each in turn.

Faith awoke the next morning hearing Narcissa moving around their shared room. It was a nice room with its queen size beds and workstations. The main colors were green and silver with black intertwined and dark cherry wood furniture. "What time is it?" The dark haired slayer groaned.

"6:30." Narcissa answered before throwing something onto Faith's bed. "You can borrow these."

Faith looked at the clothing she'd been tossed and found a white button up shirt, gray skirt, gray vest, green/silver tie and black robes with the Slytherin emblem to go over it all. "You wear this everyday?" Faith questioned standing to change.

Narcissa grimaced looking down at her own neatly pressed uniform. "Unfortunately it's school policy."

"That bites." Faith muttered darkly. Five minutes later she and Narcissa was joining Lucius, Severus, Crabbe, Goyle and a few other people she hadn't met yet. "Hey guys." She smirked.

"Morning Faith." Lucius said then added, "Narcissa."

Faith's stomach growled signaling that she was hungry. "That's what traveling and fighting to the death'll do to ya." The group chuckled before leading her out the door.

Moments before Gryffindor Common Room

"Uggh! No more intra-dimensional traveling for me." Buffy groaned.

"Morning sunshine." Lily teased.

"Ha, ha." Buffy returned dryly. "So what's on the schedule for the day?"

"Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and potions." Lily recited tossing her something to wear. "These should fit you."

"Thanks." Buffy said changing out of her borrowed pajamas. "Wow so this is what it's like at the other end of the fence."

"What do you mean?" Lily questioned braiding her waist length hair.

"Life going to a private school, I guess." Buffy said brushing her shoulder length blond hair. She had scars from the battle but they were mostly faded and she'd taken a shower before going to bed. "Ready?"

"Sure." Lily said picking up her blue satchel and heading down to the common room. "Morning guys."

"Morning Lil, Buff." James said.

"Morning." Buffy said before joining the herd to the great hall. Almost to the great hall she spotted her fellow slayer. "FAITH!" She yelled.

Faith stopped talking to the tall blond man next to her to look up at Buffy. "HEY B!" She called back.

Buffy was about to walk towards the brunette, who was surrounded by Slytherins, when a hand touched her shoulder. "You don't want to..." Sirius started, but stopped once his arm was pinned behind his back.

"Now what was that?" Buffy questioned sweetly.

"Nothing." He grunted.

"Good." She replied releasing him and skipping towards the brunette.

"Dude B, what'd they give ya?" Faith asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." Buffy replied. "I swear it's the time traveling thing, it's like a drug."

Faith snorted. "Like you'd know what it was like to take drugs."

"And you do?" Buffy jabbed before noticing the overly innocent look. "OMG! You do!"

"Shut it B." Faith hissed. "It wasn't my fault."

"Sure it wasn't." Buffy teased. "So when do you want to see Dumbledore?"

Faith shrugged. "After eating I guess."

"Sure. Meet you here." Buffy called over her shoulder walking back to four confused guys and an amused redhead. "Ready?" She asked the group of Gryffindors.

Faith shook her head at the looks she was receiving from the Gryffindors. "I take it they don't like us?" Faith quipped discreetly watching the brunette guy that seemed uncomfortable around Buffy.

"Understatement of the year." Narcissa replied dryly. "I'm unfortunately related to the one that tried to stop your friend."

"It happens." Faith shrugged. "It's no wonder I dropped out of school." She muttered dryly, before rejoining the conversation. The students watched the blond and the brunette, as they sat on opposite sides of the room talking to different students.

Faith was starved as her appetite caught up to her. Before anyone could leave Dumbledore stood and the hall went quiet. "I'd like to introduce everyone to the newest additions to Hogwarts." He started before adding, "Miss Buffy Summers in Gryffindor and Miss Faith McRae in Slytherin."

The room applauded the two girls and Faith smirked from her spot between Lucius and Severus. She noted that Severus was the quieter of the two boys and had to wonder why he acted so much like Angel. Sighing internally she thought about Angel and the fang gang. She missed them and was silently wondering what happened in LA when she left to go help the Scooby's.

Standing suddenly she left the table with a nod to her fellow Slytherins she headed towards the door. Once outside the doors of the mostly empty hall she ran into the brunette man. "Somethin' wrong?" Faith questioned. "Oh." She said.

"Oh what?" He replied looking up at her. His eyes were amber and very tired.

"You're a –"

"How do you know?" He interrupted.

"Hey now, no need to get defensive." Faith said holding her hands up in surrender form. "I'm five by five as long as you don't hump my leg."

He chuckled softly before holding his hand out to her. "Remus Lupin."

She smirked. "Faith McRae."

"Faith?" Buffy called. "Hey Remus, everything okay?" Buffy asked looking between the two.

"Sure." Faith replied. "Ready?"

"Yep." Buffy answered not swayed from her original task. "On to Dumbledore's office."

"Do you remember the password?" Faith questioned.

"Ummm, no."

Faith turned to Remus who playfully rolled his eyes causing both girls to grin at him. "Acid Pops."

"Thanks." The slayer's said together before walking off.

"They're fairly odd." Remus commented to James who joined him in the hallway.

"That they are Moony." James agreed before the two rejoined the great hall.

End pt 2


	3. Diagon Alley

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 3

  
Author's Note: Thanks to all those that have reviewed this story so far. I hope that I can continue updating regularly, but as it is life is a bit hextic as I'm sure all can agree to. I will try and update at least once a week or once every two weeks. Enjoy this chapter and please constructive critisism is welcome.

&&&&

Buffy and Faith sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for him to come to a decision about how they were going to do this.

"I'm going to send the both of you to Diagon Alley to get your supplies." He finally decided. "I have a key here for a vault at Gringotts with the Watchers Council's name on it."

"The Watchers Council?" Buffy repeated. "I'd forgotten about them."

"That's what happens when you quit, get rehired and then have them...hmm, well we'll just save that for our time." Faith drifted off. "So this vault will have money for us to use?"

"Indeed." Albus replied amused, enjoying their unusual chatter. "Now, we can do this one of two ways." He started. "You can go together with either the head boy or girl, or you can go separately with a member of your house."

The slayer's exchanged a glance. "Well Lily didn't seem all that biased against Slytherin so..." Buffy started.

"I'm game." Faith finished, having seen the looks on the group Buffy had approached the hall with. "Lily it is."

"Splendid. I'll retrieve her." Albus said standing to leave the office.

"Are you sure about this Faith?" Buffy asked once she was sure he was gone and that they were the only ones in the office. "I mean it's like high school all over again."

"I'm fine with it." Faith shrugged. "It's not the greatest situation, but it's better than being dead, right?"

"So much better." Buffy agreed. Sure she missed heaven, but she treasured the aspects of life outside of slaying like getting to know Dawn.

"'Sides what else are we gonna do?" Faith added.

"True." Buffy agreed as Dumbledore reentered his office with Lily following behind him.

"I've explained to Lily about you're decision and she's agreed." Albus told the slayers. "You'll floo from here to Diagon Alley."

"Flew?" The slayers questioned together.

"Miss. Evans will show you." Albus told them before turning to Lily. "When you're finished if you prefer you can floo to the Three Broomsticks and walk back."

"Alright." Lily nodded before stepping into the large fireplace. Throwing down some green powder she called, "Diagon Alley." Green flames shot up and Lily disappeared.

"Holy moley." Buffy breathed.

Albus chuckled softly before handing the key and moneybag to the nearest slayer. "Hurry now, she'll be waiting for you on the other end. It's perfectly safe and have a nice time." Albus said gently pushing them towards the fireplace.

Faith, deciding to be daring, grabbed some powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Diagon Alley!" She called after throwing the powder down.

Buffy chuckled nervously before following the same pattern. Stepping out of the fireplace she saw Faith brushing off the ash and Lily waiting patiently for her.

"Ready?" Lily questioned.

Lily wasn't sure what to make of the two girls that appeared out of nowhere the day before but Dumbledore seemed to trust them and that was nearly enough for her. It was just odd that two girls so alike could be in two different houses. It was intriguing and she wanted to know about the two but she wasn't going to be quick about the trust she'd give them.

Faith nodded feeling the air pressure change slightly since Buffy had stepped out of the fireplace. She knew that Lily would have a hard time trusting her; Faith had heard the stories from Lucius and Severus about the animosity between the two houses and was willing to be patient...for a while.

Together the three walked quietly towards Gringotts. Each lost in their own thoughts. Buffy wondered what Lily thought about her and Faith. She'd felt the tension in the alleyway where the fireplace was located but as far as she could tell neither had said anything to the other.

The white building came into view and the three stepped inside. Buffy felt Faith tense slightly at her side and looked up. "What are they?" Buffy questioned Lily.

"Goblins." Lily answered. "They're not very nice but they work hard, or so I'm to understand." She added the last part softly.

"Right." The slayers said together. Faith leaned to Buffy, "Wiggy?"

"Wiggy." Buffy agreed as they walked up to the teller. "We'd like to make a withdrawal."

"Key." The goblin squeaked. Faith handing him the key and he looked at it before 'hmming'. Then he leaned backwards and hollered, "Erwin! Take these three to vault 1300."

The three girls followed behind the short goblin and rode in the roller coaster like ride down inside the ground. "Cool." Faith breathed as it ceased movement. She turned to see Lily and Buffy looking a bit green around the edges and chuckled before jumping out and towards the vault.

The goblin, named Erwin, opened the vault showing both slayers and head girl the amount of money inside the large vault. "Explain." Buffy pleaded to Lily not taking her eyes off the stacks of glittering money within.

"The gold ones are galleons." Lily began. "Sixteen silver sickles to a galleon and twenty-nine knuts to a sickle."

The slayers nodded before opening the bag that Dumbledore gave them and began putting some coins inside. Shrugging their shoulders as they hoped they'd gotten enough and left the vault behind. The ride up was quicker than it had been down and they began their shopping.

Lily had taken them to 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions' to get their robes and uniforms. Within a half an hour they were back in the streets walking towards Flourish and Blotts to get their books. They talked quietly among themselves before Faith had enough.

"Lily?" Faith questioned ignoring Buffy's look. "Do you have a problem with me?"

Lily seemed shocked at the question. She tilted her head slightly, thinking for a moment. "It's not whether or not I have a problem with you, it's that I'm not sure if I can trust you."

Faith nodded. "Fair enough."

They continued shopping before Lily led them to the Leaky Cauldron for something to eat and drink. They ate in silence as Lily was thinking about what else they'd needed. They'd gotten books, uniform/robes/cloak, parchment, quills, cauldron and supplies and their wands. She inwardly chuckled at the thought of the two girls getting their wands.

_They'd walked into Ollivander's the girls had been wary because of the shop alone, and they hadn't even seen Ollivander._

"_Good afternoon." Ollivander greeted from the back of the store. "Ah, Miss. Summers and Miss. McRae. Albus told me you'd be here." He said walking towards the two girls. "Hmm. I've got some work cut out for me." He mused before turning to the dark haired girl. "You first." He pointed. "Wand hand."_

_Faith looked confused before holding her left hand out. She watched with mild amusement as the measuring tape just jumbled around her wrist._

"_Lets try this one, 12 inches, maple and dragon heartstring." He said handing it to the slayer. "Well go on wave it a bit."_

_Faith looked uncomfortable for a moment before she waved the wand only to have it snatched out of her hand._

"_No, not that one." He muttered before handing her another one. "10 inches, oak with a phoenix feather." Faith waved it and the boxes in the back of the room shot off the shelf._

"_Opps." Faith muttered._

"_Happens all the time." Lily whispered comfortingly as Ollivander was off looking in the back of the store for the wand. "It's said that the wand picks the owner."_

"_How's that possible?" Buffy questioned but it was left unanswered as Ollivander returned to the front of the store._

"_Nine and a quarter inches, mahogany with a basilisk fang." He said handing the wand to her and almost immediately Faith felt power flow through her. "Perfect." He grinned curiously, before turning to Buffy. She in turn held up her right hand._

_Several wands later, she grabbed onto an 11 inch, willow with dragon heartstrings, the light shown bright blue and green after a brief swish._

"_Excellent." He moved back to the counter, the slayers following placing their wand boxes in with their other packages for future use. They paid for their wands and left the dark store behind traveling around the alley more._

"Lily?" Buffy called snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Were you sleepin' on us?" Faith questioned with a teasing tone. The two slayers sat next to each other and were watching the redhead with carefully placed looks on their faces.

Lily chuckled. "I was just thinking about –"

"James." Buffy questioned.

Faith raised an eyebrow. "Tall, black messy hair, glasses with hazel eyes?" She questioned. "What?" She queried at their nearly identical looks of shock.

"You're good." Buffy grinned.

Lily added, "Yes that would be James and no I was thinking about you're experience at Ollivander's."

The slayers shivered remembering the damage they'd done in the shop without meaning to. But fingered their wand accordingly. The three wondered about the core for Faith's wand, but didn't ask or say anything deciding to leave it to the unexplainable that goes along with being magical/slayers.

"I think we're finished here." Lily said paying for their drinks. She quickly shrunk their items, after they'd separated them, and placed them in their pockets. "Do you want to see the grounds before we go back to school?"

"Sure." The slayers said together.

"You make it seem like you're twins." Lily commented laughingly, causing the pair to chuckle. "The Three Broomsticks!" Lily called throwing the powder into the fireplace followed shortly by the two slayers who were more prepared this time around. "Welcome to Hogsmeade."

"So this is the magical town." Buffy said as they began their walk back to Hogwarts. "Wow." She breathed getting a good view of the school. "So that's why it seems so large."

Lily laughed with Faith at Buffy's comment. Together they began talking about different things. Lily seemed to open up, sort of, to the two slayers and they were cool with it.

A new friendship was making way inside the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

End pt 3


	4. Magical Education

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 4

  
Author's Note: Please Read! First of all, I'd like to thank those that have been reviewing so far I've enjoyed reading your thoughts. Second, I'd like to know if this chapter makes any sense because I had been fiddling around with it and am not sure if it's any good. I hope to those that asked for interaction between Buffy and Faith and the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses likes this because I thought about the reviews that expressed the excitement to know how they'd respond as I was writing. Thanks again to my reviewers!!!!!!.

&&&&

Over the next month, Buffy and Faith were thrown into the magical educational system. They took potions, charms, transfiguration, dada, etc with their respective houses. Lily, Faith, Buffy and on occasion Remus would talk while they studied or just hung out by the lake.

James and Sirius tried to figure out what was the mystery that was called Faith McRae. They noticed how she and Buffy were alike, but yet they were in different houses. The pair didn't even seem to acknowledge the house differences and didn't pay attention to anyone that tried to tell them different.

The two Marauders wrote her off saying that if she was in Slytherin, she was evil. Buffy would sooner learn what the rest of the school knew about that house. No good could or would ever come from that house.

It was a bright Saturday afternoon that Faith was walking around with Crabbe and Goyle – from Lucius constant insistent – flanking her backside.

"Hey Faith?" Buffy's voice reached Faith's ears.

The brunette slayer looked around for her friend finally glancing over to the library doors. "Hiya B." Faith said.

"You seem to have a bigger shadow than I remember." Buffy joked causing Faith to roll her eyes.

"Yeah, yea." Faith rejoined. "Crabbe, Goyle go jump in the lake." She ordered them causing Buffy to snort, which eventually turned into a full-blown laugh when she saw the two turn and walk down the hallway.

"You think they're trained?" Buffy finally got out.

"They were told to follow orders." Faith shrugged. "They're wicked strong and handy to have around every now and then."

"So how's life treating you?" Buffy asked as they walked down the hallways. All the students were watching the two that were from rival houses laugh and joke with the other.

"Eh." Faith shrugged indifferently. "It's alright I suppose. You?"

"'Bout the same." Buffy agreed. "James, Sirius, Remus and Peter keep looking at me like I'm going to murder them in their sleep because I'm friends with a **_Slytherin_**." She added rolling her hazel eyes.

"Lu, Cissa, Belle, and Sev seem alright with it." Faith told her. "Just as long as I don't bring you to the common room they're five by five."

"I've been meaning to ask you." Buffy began. "What does that mean anyways?" She asked.

"That's a family secret, B. One of those I'd have to kill you if I told you." Faith teased. "Actually I have no idea. It was just something that I picked up on the back streets between here and there."

"Ah." Buffy replied and the two continued their walk in peaceful quietness.

Later that night they met up at the front entrance. Dumbledore had given them leave to patrol the forest and the town but they had to be extremely careful in the forest.

The pathway was a definite must as the slayers found out. They accidentally angered one of the beasts and were nearly flattened. Though no one knew because they healed quickly and never showed any pain or injury.

They'd been wandering off the path joking about the students and their lives at the present moment when an animal crossed their path.

_Neither knew exactly what happened, but Faith was knocked off her feet and broke her wrist, among other things, before Buffy was able to pull the brunette out from underneath the beast. Buffy and Faith moved towards the path and returned to the Hogwarts grounds before Faith had to sit down._

_Buffy help reconnect her arm into the shoulder socket as Faith straightened her wrist. Her leg was completely numb from where the beast trampled on and she winced briefly as Buffy straightened the broken appendage._

_Once they were done with the setting of her bone, Faith and Buffy returned to the castle as if nothing had happened, only sporting scrapes, bruises and in regards to Faith broken bones._

They normally spent two hours doing a thorough patrol in to the nooks and crannies of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade not really finding anything and settled on sparring with each other. They were both matched pretty evenly, but Buffy having more experience under her belt usually pulled rank.

The Christmas holiday came and most of the students left. Among them were Lucius, Narcissa, Bellatrix, James, Lily, Peter, Sirius and a bunch of other people that the two slayers knew only in passing. Remus, Buffy and Faith went to Hogsmeade the first day of vacation with the intent to have fun and shop for presents.

The three acquaintances wandered through the town without any defining colors on. Remus wore black slacks, a tan long sleeved pullover with his black frock cloak. Faith wore a blue pullover with the dark blue jeans she appeared in and her jean jacket. Buffy was dressed in a soft purple pullover with the light blue jeans and her black cloak.

Christmas eve, Buffy being the only girl in Gryffindor tower, invited Faith for a slumber party and the pair talked into the early hours, watching as the snow fell before falling to sleep on Buffy's bed. An outside person jumping up and down on the bed awakened the pair from their deep sleep.

"Happy Christmas!" An overly cheery voice exclaimed as the two slayers groaned.

"Remy, if you care about your body parts, you'll stop jumping up and down." Buffy's voice croaked.

"You two are no fun." He pouted as he jumped one last time landing on his bum between the two.

"What time is it?" Faith yawned, stretching slightly.

"Eight-thirty." He answered grinning wider at their groans of disapproval. "Happy Christmas." He called rushing from the room.

The two slayers got up and changed into a pair of black jazz pants and donned a different color long sleeved shirt; Buffy in white, Faith in dark blue. They pair then climbed down the stairs to find a large Christmas tree with candles and decorations galore.

Remus smiled at them before handing them their Christmas presents. "One of the house elves brought your presents up here." He answered her confused glance.

The three unwrapped their gifts. Buffy laughed at the gifts from Zonko's from Sirius, James and Peter. She grinned when she opened the moving picture of her and Faith laughing while walking down the hallway. The pair was play fighting and Faith would put the laughing blond into a headlock. Remus got her a book on Quidditch and Lily got her and Faith a friendship mood ring.

Faith had received a tan shirt and a book on dada from Buffy. Lucius got her a dragon claw necklace with a snake like chain. Bellatrix and Narcissa got her a pair of dress robes, one hunter green and the other midnight blue. Severus had gotten her a book on Potions.

Faith and Buffy took regular walks outside and even began a snowball fight with the students that were wandering the outside grounds. All in all it was a good Christmas break. The other students returned just after the New Year began and things continued as normal.

One night they were patrolling, in mid-January, and the full moon was out, but neither thought much about it. They were too used to Oz and him being locked up. A growl in the distance caused the slayers to stop in mid-motion.

Faith was about to block one of Buffy's kicks and Buffy's leg hung in the air not moving. Both dropped what they were doing and stood back to back in fighting stance.

"What do you suppose it was?" Buffy asked. They'd heard a lot of growls coming at different times of the night that they were beginning to sound the same.

"Well seeing as it's a full moon, I'm betting Rem is out." Faith answered her brown eyes focusing on the surrounding fields by the lake. "Over there." She replied pointing to her left, Buffy's right.

"I see it." Buffy said seeing the brown-gray colored coat of the werewolf that was running around with a large dog. "What the –" She started.

Faith watched for a moment before rolling her eyes. "I think they do this often." She guessed dropping her fighting stance, but keeping alert and ready for action.

"I wondered why the four of them would come in tired." Buffy mused following Faith's example. "Should we turn in?"

Faith shrugged. "You can if you'd like."

"Okay." Buffy nodded after watching Faith for a few moments. She realized that the brunette wanted to be alone and knew better than to question if she was all right. She knew that Faith would tell her what was wrong, but Buffy had a rough idea what was wrong. "Night, Faith."

"Night, B." Faith called after the blond.

Once the blond was gone Faith stood at the bank of the river before turning to the tree nearby. Climbing the tree she sat there thinking, but keeping her senses active. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a cigarette and took a deep drag once it was lit.

As she slowly exhaled, Faith contemplated Hogwarts and what she'd been noticing since she and Buffy had come. It seemed odd that they'd been there for nearly three months now and while they were enjoying their stay, Faith missed Angel and the fang gang.

Taking another drag she wondered what Angel had been doing during the seventies. Probably brooding, she snickered. He'd once told her that he'd spent a hundred years trying to hide what he was and how he felt but never succeeded. Then Whistler came to him and showed him a path, which he took.

She remembered when she was younger her dad cared for her, sort of, as her mom ran off when Faith didn't need her for her breast milk. Then her watcher, Rory, came and Faith was excited to have something worthy to do with her life.

'Being the slayer,' Rory had told her, 'was to be a hard life filled with rules and violence.' But she had also told Faith 'it would be worth it.'

And it had.

Until she lost her watcher and that path. It took her so long to find it again, she recalled taking another deep drag. Angel had been the one to help her and she owed him more than she could ever repay.

She missed the broody guy. He was the one constant thing in her life. The thing that kept her from falling off her path and then when he'd gone through a rough patch and 'fired' everyone, Faith traveled a bit. She was near New Orleans when she got wind, at a demon club, that LA was perfect demon hunting ground and took off back towards LA to help the reinstated fang gang.

Wesley was the one to find her just outside of Bullhead City, Arizona and drove the petal to the metal all the way to LA. On the way he explained what happened and that they really needed her help.

She took down Angelus by using a drug, the mystical variation of opium, but had to let him bite her. Though in the process nearly killed herself, she thought contemptuously putting the cigarette out. Together her and Angelus went through Angel's memories until the two fought for dominance in the single body. Angel saved her there too.

A growl from beneath her feet caused her to look down into the hungry eyes of a full-grown werewolf. "Hiya Rem." She said softly smirking as the growl became softer. She debated about sitting in the tree the rest of the night or fighting the wolf.

The large dog made the decision for her as it distracted Remus but only for a moment. Faith jumped down and landed on her feet with bent legs. Standing up slowly she felt for the wicked cool weapon she'd found at this shop during the break that was in the small of her back. It was a mini tranquilizer.

Remus slowly moved around her and she held her ground waiting for him to decide how they were going to do this. He sniffed the area and she raised an eyebrow. She always wondered how the slayer smelt to demons and stuff but never found anyone to ask. Perhaps she'd ask Remus if he'd ever look in her direction again.

She was aware that the dog was curiously watching the two and was joined by a large stag. Smirking she figured it out, one was Sirius the other was James as the wolf was Remus.

Remus leapt up attacking and Faith used his momentum to throw him over her shoulder. He attacked again, fangs barring and Faith – trying hard not to hurt the poor thing – fought back trying to keep him from knocking her down and biting her. Finally she pulled the tranquilizer out and shot him when the dog jumped on Remus.

Remus fell and the dog changed into Sirius Black and the stag into James Potter. "Huh." She mused. "I had you two pegged the other way."

"What did you do?" Sirius growled.

"Oh chill." Faith retorted putting her tranquilizer away. "It's a tranquilizer. He's just sleeping." She added moving towards the werewolf. Picking him up she placed him on her shoulders. "Where is he supposed to go?"

"He?" They tried to sound clueless.

"Normally that would work on someone who's not the slayer and couldn't sense him a mile away." Faith started back towards the spot that Sirius and he were playing earlier. "But since I am that slayer that won't work on me."

Wordlessly they led her towards the Whomping Willow were a rat was waiting. Faith took one look at the rat as she was readjusting Remus on her shoulders. "Pettigrew." She guessed having picked up on their last names. "Come on, Remus isn't the lightest thing in the world." She spoke that last part in a partial whine.

Peter, in rat form, ran in a zigzag pattern before jiggling something on the base of the tree. The limbs stopped their movement as the werewolf, slayer and two best friends made their way towards Peter.

Through collective effort they got Remus into the shack and on to the bed just as the moon fell bringing forth the sun. Faith stretched her muscles moaning as they popped and screamed against the workout she'd put them through.

"Remind me never to do that again." She told the occupants in the room lighting up another cigarette offering one to the others. When the boys shook their heads no she shrugged putting her pack into her pocket.

As the sunrays peaked over the horizon, a moan came from the bed as Remus reverted back to himself. His tired amber eyes opened to see his three friends watching him and the Slytherin girl kicking back finishing her cigarette. He yawned sitting up. "Tell me I didn't do anything last night."

"You didn't do anything last night." Faith retorted smartly using her shoe to kill the flame on the finished butt.

Remus looked up at her as she moved closer to the Gryffindors and noticed that she had scratches on her face and paled, but watched as they slowly healed themselves. "What?" He gasped, his eyes never leaving her face.

Faith's hand touched her cheek and noticed that there was a bit of blood. "Eh, don't worry 'bout it." She shrugged. "It's not the first time I've fought with a wolf, though I did learn my lesson." She said that last part to herself mostly.

"You've fought a wolf before?"

"Yeah." She said smirking at the memory. "There was this guy that somehow changed himself into a demon like thing that when it killed someone it resembled a werewolf down to the claw and bite marks. Poor Oz."

"Oz?"

"An acquaintance of mine and friend to B." Faith answered. "Anyway, his girl and I went chasing after him, Oz, with a tranquilizer gun so he couldn't hurt anyone but he got me down." She paused. "So y'all need to be careful, or B and I will lock you in a cage like we did for Oz."

"Why do you call Buffy, B?" Sirius asked not wanting to think about locking Remus up. It was bad enough for him to be left alone in the house, but some how it would be worse to be locked up.

"Well I only called her 'Buffy' when I went "evil"." She air quoted the evil part. "It's a long story, and not one I'm willing to tell four Gryffindors that hate me because I'm a Slytherin." She said. "Not that I mind. All I need is me." She added indifferently before walking out of the room.

The four exchanged a look before they followed suit. Faith walked around the castle and through another door as the Gryffindors watched her. Together they snuck back into the castle and up the stairs. When they got to the tower they saw Buffy pacing around the room.

End pt 4


	5. Changes

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 5

&&&&

"What's up, Buff?" James asked as she looked directly at them even though the cloak had been concealing them.

"Is Faith alright?" She questioned slightly pale.

"Yeah." James said after the four friends exchanged a look. "She mentioned an 'Oz' character."

Buffy's color came back slowly. "Oz, huh?" She repeated before adding, "Most laconic person I've ever met. Even made Angel run for the laconic award for Sunnydale citizens."

"What's her deal anyways?" Sirius asked crossly.

"What do you mean?" Buffy questioned. "Oh she fed you one of her lines, which one this time?"

"All she needs is herself." Remus answered softly. He was still pale and looked almost sickly. He was upset at himself for allowing his friends to let him leave the Shrieking Shack to roam the grounds. She'd kept his secret before but now that she'd seen him in wolf form, what if she told someone? He guessed he would have to ask Buffy if she trusted the brunette Slytherin.

"Well it's the way of the slayers." Buffy shrugged. "All we have is ourselves. Life isn't easy when one has to keep fighting to stay alive, or even after dying." She whispered the last part.

"What do you mean 'dying'?"

Buffy shrugged. "I've died."

"You've died?" They exclaimed with hushed whispers of outrage. They almost looked comical to Buffy as they looked at her with wide, yet tired eyes. They were standing shoulder to shoulder and all were leaning slightly forward as if Buffy were whispering evil secrets to them.

"It's not like I'm proud of it." Buffy retorted crossing her arms, realizing they didn't hear their musings on when they first arrived. "I was sixteen when I was told that I was going to die." She explained before adding, "Then there was an evil hell goddess that wanted to gut my sister and I died plugging up the hole."

There was a long pause as the four friends watched Buffy stand there like she hadn't just told them that she'd died like it wasn't the biggest thing in the world. It wasn't anymore. She'd grown up the months prior to coming to Hogwarts after realizing what she was doing to her family and friends with her constant ignorance.

Willow had gone evil after someone possessed her body because she was depressed about Oz leaving. It'd taken her a long while to realize that if she'd tried a bit harder to see things from their point of view or to walk on the other side a lot might have been saved.

"You four should head to bed." Buffy finally said before turning to walk back to the room she shared with Lily. "You've only got a little while before Herbology." She added before disappearing into the girls tower.

The four trudged up the stairs but Remus found that he couldn't sleep. He needed to see and talk to Faith before he would be able to. Quietly he changed into a clean uniform and crept out the door.

He made it to the common room before he noticed the blond was sitting on the couch reading. "You can trust her." She said without looking up.

Remus felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders at Buffy's words because no matter how often he hung out with Buffy and Faith, he was still unsure when it came to the brunette. He walked around the couch and sat next to her. "Why didn't you say anything?"

Buffy shrugged. "Didn't need to." She answered still not looking up. "Your wolf already knew that I knew what you were and in return the wolf knew what I was. That's why you weren't comfortable around me."

Remus nodded. "I didn't upset you did I?"

At the tone of his voice she looked up. She saw fear and concern in his amber, but tired depths. "No. As you found out I knew a werewolf. He wasn't like you are in the fact that he didn't have any lasting symptoms."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after he changed he didn't feel tired." She started closing the book, marking the page with her finger. "He was perfectly normal, without being normal." She grinned. "He was naturally quiet and had very few expressions."

Remus watched her talk about her friend. She was smiling happily and her hazel eyes seemed to be slightly brighter. "How did you know something happened to Faith?" He asked after a short pause.

Buffy frowned. "I've known Faith for about five years and I can tell when something is wrong. I left her out there knowing you and dog boy were playing. I didn't think anything of it until I felt something odd when I was trying to sleep."

Remus chuckled at her nickname for Sirius. "You know he goes by Sirius, right?"

"Who?"

"Dog boy." He laughed at her confused face. "Do you remember in Transfiguration two weeks ago. McGonagall was talking about animagus, which gives a person the ability to change into an animal."

"Oh, so Sirius is a dog?" Buffy repeated. Then she laughed. "I can see it."

Time passed for the two as the sun rose steadily higher in the sky. Soon the students began to wake up causing Buffy and Remus to pretend to be doing schoolwork. Buffy was grateful of the help she'd get and was naturally excelling at dada along with Faith.

Faith seemed to excel at Potions and when asked about it she just shrugged and said it was natural talent. Both girls had a hard time with transfiguration, charms and especially had a hard time staying awake in History of Magic, with Professor Binns.

Herbology was entertaining, flying was a treat, divination was hysterical – as both girls had received many a death predictions. They of course laughed it off especially with Buffy's fate, seeing as she'd died twice already.

It was almost subtle; the changes at Hogwarts, and Faith wondered how she could have missed it. One evening while walking with Lucius and Buffy next to her and Crabbe and Goyle behind them she paused to look at the Great Hall.

The sight was nearly shocking to Lucius but he didn't say anything to Faith. It was like assigned seating had all of a suddenly changed. People were sitting with their friends of different houses, though most of the Slytherins were unchanged as were the marauders, but you could tell that they noticed it too.

"You joining me tonight?" Buffy asked mystified at the changes that had been made. They'd made it this far by sticking together. Buffy would sometimes join Faith at the Slytherin table, as neither cared about the house rivalry, and enjoyed Narcissa's company or Faith would join Buffy and Lily at the Gryffindor table. Sometimes they'd sit with people they knew at Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, it just depended on their mood.

Faith looked at Lucius before making up her mind. "Sure." She said before walking with her sister slayer to the Gryffindor table. That didn't shock them as it was a norm between the slayers but having Lucius Malfoy with his cronies Crabbe and Goyle following behind shocked the entire school.

"Potter, Black, Pettigrew, Lily and Remus." Faith greeted sitting next to Buffy with Lucius on the other side.

"Faith." Lily and Remus said.

"McRae." The rest of the marauders said.

The two slayers began eating until Faith remembered something that they'd forgotten to do. "Oh man!" She groaned dropping her fork onto her plate, causing Buffy to look at her with the questions in her hazel eyes. "'I hope shots of my ass will serve your viewers well.'" Faith quoted.

"NO!" Buffy replied appalled. "Tell me the second parter hasn't already played."

"Well technically the show hasn't started." Faith retorted dryly, taking a bite of her dinner. "And yes, we apparently missed it during the final battle. Do you suppose we could have rescheduled the end of the world?"

Buffy laughed before sighing. "Stupid hellmouth making us miss 'Stargate SG-1'!"

"And now we'll have wait for almost thirty years." Faith sighed miserably.

"Oh come on!" Buffy relented. "We saved the bloody world, don't you think it's only fair for us to at least get our weekly dose of 'Stargate'?" Buffy questioned before drinking her pumpkin juice.

"One would think." Faith jeered. "Though you understand this is all your fault, don't you?"

"My fault?" Buffy repeated. "What did I do?"

"You got me addicted to that sexy colonel O'Neill and Dr. J." She tried to sound angry about it but came out as more of a sigh. "And how about those arms on Master Teal'c."

"You can't tell me that you don't enjoy it." Buffy ventured hearing the change in her voice.

"Just about as much as you didn't enjoy my grunting." Faith laughed recalling the memory that felt almost a million years ago.

"Oh you're not going to start that again are you?" Buffy shuttered, but smiled at the memory. "That was when 'I've got a stake up my English Channel' Wesley showed up to Sunnydale."

Faith laughed. "Remember he was jonesing for Cordy?"

"That was funny." Buffy laughed. "Did you hear that they he practically slobbered all over her in the stacks?"

"No way!" Faith shook her head in disbelief. "Oh gross!" She shuttered in dismay. "Mental image." Laughing Buffy finished her dinner and made 'normal' conversation with the members of the table.

"Meet you in a couple hours." Buffy said standing with the other marauders that were curiously watching the two slayers.

"Can't." Faith said.

"What?"

"Sev and I are doing potions." Faith shrugged also standing with Lucius and the two dunderheads that were still piling food into their mouths. "And Black shut your mouth." She warned seeing him about to reply before leaving with Lucius, leaving Crabbe and Goyle following hastily behind.

Lily bounced into the library, receiving a dark look from the stern librarian, followed by Buffy. Both girls plunked into the two available seats next to Faith, who was studying her transfiguration notes. "Morning, Lils. B."

"Guess what Saturday is." Lily ordered.

"St. Patty's Day." Faith dryly retorted, earning a glare from the redhead and a smack to the back of her head from the blond.

"Be serious!" They scolded.

"Why would I do an awful thing like that?" Faith jeered. "God only knows the world only needs one Sirius."

"Hogsmeade weekend!" Both Gryffindor girls exclaimed, earning a 'sh-ing' noise from Madam Pince, while ignoring Faith's comment about the Gryffindor playboy.

"Goodie." Faith began with mock excitement. "Another weekend where Potter will continuously ask you out and where Ayden McGratie asks you." She finished gesturing to the two girls in question.

"It's a girl's only weekend." Buffy insisted making a face at the mentioning of Ayden, the seventh year Hufflepuff that had taken a liking to the blond slayer.

"I think I heard Remy was looking for you." Lily pondered thoughtfully, before both girls shrugged and left the brunette to study.

"Why would Remus Lupin, friend to the pains-in-my-arse-brothers Sirius Black and James Potter, be looking for me?" She asked herself.

"Wow McRae, you never cease to amaze me with your witty repartee."

"Speak of the arse brothers." She muttered turning to face Sirius. His gray orbs glittering humorously in the candle lit room. "You must be lonely, Black, your fellow arse brother seems to have left you for better company."

Sirius's eyes darkened, to a charcoal gray color, as his gaze narrowed, his hands clenching and unclenching as he was trying to control his anger. He watched mutely as she stood, straightening her black muggle shirt that fit snuggly over the waistband of a pair of dark colored jean pants.

"What's the matter?" She inquired stepping a bit closer a curious look in her honey brown colored eyes. "Vet got your tongue?" She stopped right in front of him, noticing that she was at least two heads shorter than he. "You're kind of cute when you're all growly."

Before he could stop himself, he bent down and pressed his lips against hers in a fiery and demanding kiss. One of his hands found its way into her hair, which was a glorious chocolate brown color and was silky to the touch. His other hand moved to rest on her hips, gripping her hipbone in an aggressive manor.

After getting over the initial shock, she pushed him away from her. With one last dark glare, she turned towards the table, packed her stuff and left the library without looking back.

Remus found Faith in the Ravenclaw stands watching the sun set. "Hey." She greeted as he stepped onto the platform leading to the bleachers.

"Hi." He echoed taking a seat near her and watched as her shoulder length hair blew in the wind behind her.

"I suppose you're here about "the talk"." She guessed glancing in his direction, part of her hair flying into her face but she didn't bother to move it.

"Which talk?"

Faith chuckled. "Your secret is safe with me."

"I know."

"Then why are you here?" She inquired gesturing to the pitch. "With a **_Slytherin_**, rather than your friends."

"You're my friend." He stated firmly. "Buffy asked me to come talk to you." He said after receiving an 'I know that's not why you're here' look.

"Ah."

"So?"

Another part of the castle, Buffy was talking to Lily. "Tell me what your life was like?" Lily requested after a few moments of silence. They never talked about what Buffy and Faith left behind, at least not directly, but rather what they were planning on doing.

"Not much to tell." Buffy tried. "It was hard, stressful and I hated it."

"Oh."

"I had-have a little sister named Dawn." Buffy grinned a bit. "She's a pain, but I love her and I actually miss her."

"I don't think I'd ever miss my sister Petunia." Lily commented making a face. "She thinks I'm a freak because I have magic."

"Gee, I'd hate to see her in my world for a day. Continuously fighting to stay alive."

"That doesn't sound very good." Lily remarked calmly. She'd seen how well the two slayers, yes she knew before the boys, did in DADA. It was remarkable to her.

"You get used to it." Buffy shrugged. "But here? I can actually have a semi-normal life."

End pt 5

Disclaimer: I took some dialog and barrowed characters from _Stargate SG-1_. I don't own Teal'c, Colonel O'Neill and Doctor Jackson, though I wish I did.


	6. Intermission

Title: Intermission

Author's Note: This has absolutely nothing to do with the story, though I feel that I should inform my readers about some news that's prevented me from updating as much as I'd like to. The characters are not mine, except the ones I developed for the story, so please nobody sue me! I have nothing except my laptop and very little money.

&&&&

"Faith wait!" Buffy called, racing after the brunette.

"What's up, B?" Faith asked turning to face the blond.

"I just heard some interesting news."

"What?" Faith asked. "Did Black and Potter finally come out?"

Buffy rolled her eyes at Faith's sarcasm. "No, stupid." She sighed. "The author of this story hasn't been able to update and I fear that the readers have given up on her."

"Don't be so dramatic, B." Faith retorted. "Life is all about twists and turns. Stuff happens and we've got to go with the punches."

"Five-by-five." Buffy teased.

"Exactly." Faith smirked. "Don't fret B. The readers of this story are cool. I mean they're reading it aren't they."

"You've got a point."

"Of course I've got a point." Faith's smirk got bigger. "Anyways, we'd better get to class."

"Oh, right." Buffy muttered.

Faith16 steps into the scene. "Well there you have it, dear readers. There is a reason I haven't been posting and it's not because I'm dead." I reply looking down the empty hallways. "Basically, I was offered an excellent learning experience and decided to take it – though the bad thing is, is that I have hardly any time to write and post."

"Oh quit your jabbering woman!"

"Shut it Sirius, or I'll kill you off." Faith16 warned.

"Sorry."

"That's better." Faith16 smugly replied. "Now, where was I?" I inquired. "Oh yes, I will continue to try to post on the weekends, but there aren't any guarantees that I can get to a computer with the Internet."

"But she'll try." James Potter promised.

"That she will." Remus agreed.

"Well here's some things I wrote for the reviewers that had questions and comments for my story so here's to my readers."

&&&&

Author's notes: Sorry for not responding to your reviews sooner, hopefully you are all still reading this story. These are responses from all the chapters, so hopefully you'll find your name. Some of you reviewed more than once (you rule) and I lumped your review responses together.

**moonylover2000** - I'm glad you think it's interesting. Hope you keep reading and please continue to give me feedback.

**Darklight** - Thanks for the suggestion on making Faith an animagus, I don't think I'll be doing it but I'll definitely keep it in mind.

**Morena Evensong** - You know I guess I didn't realize that Faith was always hanging with the Gryffs., but hopefully I've been able to show that Buffy has hung out with the Slyths. but wasn't as well received. Hopefully I've also shown the interaction and the fact that they don't care about the rivalries. Any suggestions on how Spike's going to find them?

**chicklepea** - Thanks! I realize that Faith seems a bit OoC, but I don't think I could write her cannon wise. I hope you noticed that I did mention Dawn, but what can you say about her that wouldn't get to Voldie? She'd be a good weapon for the dark lord.

**Miss Lesley** - Thanks for reviewing, hope this helps. Buffy, Faith, Albus and Minerva are the only ones that know Buffy and Faith's age at the beginning. That's why they're treated like they're 17. You had a good idea about sneaking them into the muggle world, though the problem I have with changing Lucius/Narcissa/Severus' future is that they don't know what it is and who's Faith to tell them not to do something?

**Spikes Girl 77** - Thanks! I'm glad you like it.

**Goddessa39** - Thanks for reading and reviewing. As for a B/A ship, I'm not really a fan of B/A. As for right now there will be no pairings.

**kms** - Hope that you've continued to read it. Thanks for the review. Please continue to let me know what you think.

**Pixie Flyer** - Weird is good, right? If you want weird read 'Body Swap' or Three Mothers Two Fathers.

**Cow as White as Milk** - Thanks! Hope you're enjoying the course of the story.

**zayra** - Thanks for reviewing. Hope you like the story and that you still find it interesting. No pairings as of right now, but if you have any suggestions let me know and I'll see.

**Stemaphie** - Hyper Buffy is good. I thought it was fitting to have Faith be kind of 'uggg' and Buffy to be 'woo hoo'. As you can tell from later chapters, some of the students know about them being slayers, but only if Faith and Buffy tell them or if they actually heard their ramblings at the beginning. Any suggestions on Spike's appearance?

**SlayerChick** - Thanks! Hope you're still reading.

**Allen Pitt** - Sorry for not responding earlier, but it's the marauder's time (my bad for not responding sooner). I think the best way to explain it is that they're not in their world of demons anymore, whether or not it's a different dimension? Possibly. Suggestions?

**Cilou** - I liked the beginning too. Thanks for reviewing.

**ztacel** – Thanks! So glad you're enjoying reading my story and this chapter. Faith/Sirius kind of snuck up on me, I wasn't actually going to handle them like that, but I like the result.

**Teen15** – Will they? Probably. I don't want to change the course of history too much. Hope you continue to read the story to find out what'll happen next.

**Just Me** – Thanks! I'm going to try (as you can tell from above) to continue posting as often as I can. Thanks for reading it to this point.


	7. Life After Hogwarts

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 6

&&&&

The end of year came and Faith and Buffy graduated from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with sufficient grades. Dumbledore was no where close to getting them back to their day and time so Buffy and Faith dealt with it the only way they could. They fought against the forces of darkness.

Bellatrix's wedding to Rodolphus Lestrange was among the first of many death eater weddings. Faith was apart of the wedding – with whining and everything – along side with Narcissa, Rabastan Lestrange and Lucius.

Several other weddings happened within the first year out of Hogwarts between all of the housemates. Lucius and several others got well paying and respected jobs at the Ministry of Magic. James, Sirius, Lily (who was going to be Potter soon) and Peter enrolled for auror classes and began training. Because of Remus' lycanthropy he couldn't join the auror classes and set out to find something he could do.

It was a year and a half after graduating when the dark Lord called all his death eaters to talk about the chosen two. The meeting lasted almost two hours before everyone, minus Lucius, was allowed to leave.

Lucius knew full well what the pros of having the slayers on their side, but he also knew that they wouldn't mentally be able to handle killing humans. Plus, he liked Faith and didn't want to put her through that. He, of course when asked, mentioned that he had asked but that she declined on account of 'been there, done that, got the scars.'

The dark Lord hadn't appreciated the humor and punished him severely for lack of seriousness with the situation. Then he sent Lucius out to try once more. Lucius internally sighed and bowed once more before leaving the meeting place behind.

With a fleeting thought Lucius apparated straight into the slayers flat and looked around the room. "Faith." He called, his mask was removed along with his robes were discarded on the slayers couch.

"Hey, Lu." Faith greeted wearing nothing but a dark blue towel as she exited the bathroom. The towel, of course, left little to the imagination as her tan legs peaked out along with her tan shoulders. "Give me a minute."

"Of course." He said trying not to look too much. Sure they'd gotten together, physically, but that was because she was randy and he was there. It had been a slow rush for the two and they continued to release their frustrations on the other.

Minutes later she exited her room wearing black dragon hide pants with a green scoop neck short sleeve shirt and her black ankle boots. "What's up, Lu?" She questioned pulling her long brown hair into a ponytail. "I meetin' B for quick patrol."

"This shouldn't take up too much time." Lucius replied confidently. "I don't know where to start." He sighed after thinking about what he was going to say sitting down on their warn couch.

"Tea?" She offered. "I'll call B tell her to go solo if you'd like?"

"Thank you." He nodded. He didn't know what he was nervous for. Joining the dark Lord, getting power and money had been his dream since he was younger, but then she came. She was, Faith McRae, a muggle to the extreme but powerful nonetheless.

Faith called Buffy and explained that Lu came over and to go without her. Buffy said that she was with Lil and James who had just gotten engaged. Faith came out with two cups of tea, both of which had a lemon and a touch of firewhiskey after hanging up the phone. "Here. Now what's got you so wound up?"

Lucius smirked fondly at Faith's ability to be caviler when the situation was serious. Though she didn't know it was serious, but it was still amusing. "This doesn't go beyond us."

Faith's attention was brought to the fort at the five simple words. "Of course, we are after all Slytherins."

"And we stick together." He finished smirking. "Most of our fellow housemates have joined Lord Voldemort." He started before explaining everything the dark Lord wanted of him. How he wanted Faith to join his ranks. He also told her how he didn't want that for her, having heard bits and pieces of her past and seen the scar across her stomach.

"The way you speak of him, it would seem as if you were trying to convince me of something." Faith replied after he'd finished his story. "So tell me what happens next."

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously you can't just go back without me, he could torture and/or kill you so we need a plan. I've seen the big evil before, it never ends well."

Lucius glared at her momentarily before understanding her point of view. "I see your point." He replied finishing his tea. "The Dark Lord has given me ample time to…convince you."

Faith raised an eyebrow seeing the lust in his icy gaze. She felt strangely turned on by that look upon the handsome face of her friend. He had that ability over her and for a moment she didn't mind. "My dear Lucius, are you trying to seduce me?"

"Of course I am, my dear Slayer." He smirked running his tongue across his lower lip slowly in a way she adored, his eyes never leaving hers.

Faith watched his pink tongue tease his full lower lip and felt her cheeks flush with desire. Standing she moved back into the kitchen. The flat she and Buffy shared was a nice one bought by the council themselves. Granted they didn't know it but that was half the fun.

It was a two bedroom, one bathroom, and 1600 square feet with a small training area in the corner of their relatively large family room. They'd gotten cheep furniture knowing that at anytime they could go back to the year 2003 and wouldn't need it anymore.

Lucius followed her into the kitchen where he cornered against the cabinets. He knew she could take him down, but knew she wouldn't. He leaned towards her and at the last minute she turned so that her back was to him. "Oh come now, Slayer." He whispered huskily in her ear. "Why so shy?" He questioned against her neck.

"That's not fair, Lu." She whispered, sighing softly as his cold hands touched her warm skin. Without meaning to, she leaned back into him. "You fight dirty, you know that?" She replied feeling his teeth leaving bite marks on her neck.

"Mmmm." He moaned his fingers on one hand touched the smooth, flat skin of her stomach the other was playing with her hair. In a fluid movement he turned her around and his lips met hers.

About then is when Faith joined in and her hands found his chest. She unbuttoned his shirt pulling away to look at his pale, lean form. She saw that his icy gaze had gone darker before he pulled her into him again. He was taller than her by at least two heads, the perfect height for him to have fun with.

She led him blindly through the flat to the first door on the right. The bathroom was on the left and Buffy's room was straight down the hallway. Faith's room was done in dark green and black. Buffy's was done in softer colors like cream and champagne.

Lucius' knees hit Faith's bed and he stopped, pulling away from her lips. He removed her tank top along with her pants and his own. In complete lustfulness they fell onto her bed in a heap.

Hours later, Lucius emerged from Faith's room closing the door behind him with care. They never stayed together after their lustful sex and tonight was no different. He quietly picked up his cloak and mask before apparating back to Malfoy Manor.

Around eight the next morning Faith woke up and remembered what Lucius had told her. Dressing in a pair of low-rise, flare, blue jeans and a white t-shirt she left her room and walked into the bathroom. She finished her morning routine before floo-ing Albus around ten.

"Albus, I've got a problem." Faith said once Albus' came into view.

"Ah, Ms. McRae, what seems to be the problem?" Albus asked from a chair in front of the fireplace.

"I've been approached." Faith said knowing he'd know what she meant.

It wasn't that she or Buffy were apart of the Order, they did help in anyway they could. They tried to stay neutral as they're minds couldn't handle killing people. They did however; have a spell placed on them so that they couldn't repeat anything that they knew about the existence of the Order. No matter the torture or true potions or Imperio that was put on them.

"Really?" He questioned sounding slightly shocked. "When? Who?"

"When was last night, and who isn't important. But I've got to do something Albus, if they go back to Voldie, he'll kill or torture them and I can't live with that on my head." Faith told him seriously.

"I fear there isn't much that we can do." Albus replied. "You could go into spy work for the Order but as for killing muggles…I don't know."

Faith thought about it. She remembered the last time she killed a man, Angel had been there for her. But now, if she absolutely had to, she knew how to handle things. "I'm going to do it." She said before adding, "And don't worry about the muggles."

Albus sighed. "Are you sure about this?" He asked. "I do not want to risk a warrior of the light because of this."

"If anything, B can handle me." Faith replied finalizing the agreement. "I'll be in contact." She said before disappearing out of his fireplace.

"May you be able to withstand the lure power." Albus sighed staring at the empty fireplace.

"I don't like it?" Buffy said bluntly after Faith explained the what.

"Didn't think you would." Faith replied knowing what was coming next.

"What are you gaining by playing spy?"

"The lives of muggles, muggle-born witches and wizards." The brunette answered after a few moments thought.

"What if you're caught?"

"Won't be."

"What **if**?" Buffy stressed feeling that she should be the voice of reason that Giles or Angel usually was. "We don't know if we're capable of dying in this world." She reminded hating the uncertainty of it all.

"Remember –"

"Oh god, you're going to talk logic." The blond interrupted. "There's no way I can talk you out of this, is there?" She inquired after a few moments of silence.

"Sorry, Buff." Faith said softly. "It's just something I've got to do. But I need you to be my anchor."

Buffy sat for a moment watching her sister slayer before standing. She held her hand out, waited for the brunette to grab it, before pulling her off of the seat and hugging her. "I'm here and I'll be your anchor."

Faith was initiated into the death eater upper ranks, not too much later, because of the strength she wielded. Her left forearm was marked, but because of her roommate she kept long sleeves on at all times that she was with Buffy and the Gryffindors that she sometimes hung out with.

Several months of raids were planned, and only some of them fouled by the mysterious Order of Phoenix. She was at a death eater meeting when they'd heard about a prophecy so she paid careful attention.

Once she was dismissed she and Lucius left heading back to the manor for a few drinks. "Hey Cissa." Faith greeted the lovely blond who seemed to be catching up in age. Lucius and Narcissa had been married shortly after he brought Faith to the 'dark side' as a sort of reward for his right hand man.

"Hello Faith." Narcissa greeted back; her stomach was thin even though she'd recently had a little baby boy, Draco Xavier Malfoy, the Malfoy heir. "I wasn't aware that you were a death eater."

"Well ya know me." Faith shrugged.

"I do." Narcissa replied knowing exactly what she meant.

After a short visit Faith disapparated out of the manor, to her flat dropping off her death eater garb before going to Hogs Head. From there she casually walked the short distance to Hogwarts. Spending almost a full year at Hogwarts and then having Lucius and the other Slytherins teaching her magic she aced the apparation test.

Once in the hallways she quickly she walked down towards the third floor wearing her black silk dress that went under her black velvet death eater robes. Whispering the password to the gargoyle that guarded Dumbledore's office she quickly climbed the spiral staircase.

"Ms. McRae." Dumbledore greeted smiling softly. "Any news?" He questioned gesturing for her to take a seat.

"Very little, Albus." She sighed, slouching in the seat, crossing her arms and legs. "Voldie has heard a prophecy regarding his downfall."

Dumbledore's blue eyes got wide loosing their twinkle. How could he possibly have heard about that? He knew that he was the only one in the room when the seer saw it. "How?"

"I don't know, sir." Faith answered honestly. "The death eater that spilled the news Voldie called him 'Wormtail', which is a name I'm unfamiliar with." She added pensively. "The voice sounds familiar, but none of us are unmasked during summons and I can't approach him without some one figuring out."

"I see." He replied thoughtfully. "I must warn the Order."

"See to it that you do." Faith agreed. "Because if my calculations are correct, Lils is the one that it pertains to."

End pt 6


	8. Decisions

_Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 7_

_76767_

_It was raining at the slayer's flat and so Faith was curled up in front of the fire reading Ars Alchemy a magazine she got from Severus. He'd sent her his first published works and she was reading it and finding it fascinating. She'd never been good in school before, but loved the magic. She was nearly finished when the door pounded._

_Sighing she stood and walked towards the door. Unlocking the top lock she opened the door as far as the chain would allow so that she could see out into the hallway and who was visiting. "Black."_

"_McRae, can I come in?" He asked almost civically._

"_Buff's not home." She answered moving to shut the door but was stopped by his hand. "What?"_

"_Just let me in." He said before pleading, "Please."_

_Rolling her eyes she shut the door, unhooked the chain and opened it enough to allow Sirius Black to squeeze by. "What is so important that you have to barge in and practically demand that I let you in?" She asked noticing that he was wet and pretty banged up._

"_I needed somewhere to go and this was the closest place." He replied leaning against he wall._

"_Stay." She ordered walking to the hall closet grabbing him a towel and tossing it at him. "The bathroom is in there." She gestured towards the partly closed door. "I'll transfigure you something dry to wear."_

_Grudgingly he responded, "Thank you."_

"_Don't mention it." She deadpanned and when he chuckled she added, "No. Really, don't mention it."_

Flashback 

Faith walked down the hallways towards the tower where she was meeting with Buffy and Lily for a study session for Astronomy, a course they'd decided to take rather than Divination. The hallways were empty, as everyone was outside or in their dorms doing whatever it is they do.

Out of nowhere someone grabbed her sleeve pulling her into an alcove and up against the wall. Before she could protest a pair of lips were kissing her. Feeling aggressive she kissed him back fiercely pulling the person – who she could tell was a man who was taller than her, but not by much – closer to her.

His lips released hers and moved to her neck with hot, open-mouthed kisses before being pulled – by the hair – back to Faith's mouth. His hands moved to her hips, creeping up her white button-up uniform shirt she wore under her robes without the vest, feeling her warm skin against his cold fingers causing her to shiver.

Her hands traveled downwards finding that there was something different about him and pulled back to see glazed over dark gray eyes rather than the intense blue she was used to. "Black!" She hissed pushing him away causing him to stumble back. "Ugg! I can't believe you." She walked off down the hallway without a glance back.

End Flashback 

_It was two days later that Dumbledore appeared in the slayers flat. "Albus, what's up?" Faith asked from her place on the couch where she was reading a magazine of some kind._

"_I want you to come with me when I tell the Potter's." Albus informed her taking in her casual gray long sleeved shirt and black pants. "I assume that you've kept your secret well?" He inquired gesturing to her covered arms._

_Faith answered simply, "Buffy knows that's all that matters."_

"_I see." Albus replied. "Will you accompany me?"_

"_I suppose." Faith agreed noticing that he wasn't going to take no for an answer and was intrigued. Grabbing her black and silver cloak she apparated with Albus to Godric's Hollow._

"_Albus?" James greeted until he saw Faith. "McRae."_

"_Oh come now, James, we're all friends." Faith jeered._

"_She's right sweetie." Lily agreed coming up behind James holding a bundle that was Harry. "Hello Faith, did you want to hold him?"_

_Faith shook her head 'no' choosing to lean against the wall in the semi shadows of the nice sized home. Lily had once told her that it belonged to his parents and being an only child got him a good inheritance._

"_I fear that, Voldemort has heard about a the prophecy that predicts his downfall." Albus started._

"_Oh come on, Albus." Faith interrupted impatiently. "Lils your son is the one that's supposed to save the wizarding world."_

_James snorted in a cough like fashion before questioning, "Excuse me?"_

_Faith dramatically sighed, "Harry was born the end of July. You two have escaped Voldie's clutches three times. I don't know anyone else that's happened to."_

"_The Longbottom's also had a son in July, not sure when though." James replied carefully. "And they're both aurors."_

_Faith raised an eyebrow before shrugging and returning to her indifference stance in the corner. She vaguely recalled something being planned in regards to two people named Longbottom, but could be wrong._

_Albus imputed, "It's better to be safe than sorry."_

_Lily's green eyes peered down at Harry's before looking up at Albus who was glancing at Faith. "What do we do?"_

"_I have a spell that will keep you safe by way of a secret keeper." Albus said knowing Faith wasn't going to interrupt him, as she had no idea what he was talking about. "You need to pick someone you trust to guard your secret and then we'll perform the spell on that person to hide you within their minds."_

_James and Lily looked at each other before James said, 'Sirius' and Lily said, 'Faith.'_

_Lily's suggestion caught all parties in the room to look at Lily whose green eyes were none wavering from Faith's stunned dark ones. "WHAT?" James and Faith exclaimed._

"_You can't mean that." James exclaimed casting a curious glance at his wife and then at Faith McRae._

"_I can." Lily insisted turning to face James. "I trust her. Remus trusts her. Why can't you trust her?"_

"_Because she's friend's with them." He stressed the word 'them'. All occupants in the room knew of whom he talked about. Lucius, Severus, Bellatrix and several others suspected of being death eaters._

"_She's my friend too." Lily argued._

"_I never thought I see the day when I'd agree with James Potter, but he's right." Faith replied. "You should ask someone that you both can agree on, Lils. Ask Buffy, she'll do it."_

"_I know what you are and I know who you are." Lily replied earning a curious glance from Faith._

"_Enlighten me." Faith requested crossing her arms across her chest leaning against the wall once more._

"_I've seen you fly out of here with pain in your left arm." Lily told the brunette slayer. "I know what you are, but you haven't sent them on us and I don't believe you will."_

"_Yet." James mutter earning him a glare that would rival McGonagall's on a good day from Lily._

"_He may have a point, Lils." Faith grudgingly agreed. "Who's to say that I won't betray you in the end? Go the safe route, ask Buffy. You both trust her."_

_Lily thought seriously for a few moments before answering, "I trust you with my life and Harry's. But if James will allow some thought for your suggestion I'll consider asking Buffy."_

_Faith stared at the woman that Lily Evans, Hogwarts Head Girl, had become. She was now the charming and strong woman that was married to an equally strong – not that she'd admit it out loud – man named James Potter._

"_Perhaps you both should weigh the pros and cons of your decision." Albus suggested. "Though, I believe that it would be rather interesting to hide yourselves among a member of the inner circle."_

"_Albus!" Faith cried incredulously._

"_He's got a point, Faith." Lily said. "'Hide in plain sight', is what muggles always say."_

"_I don't know about this." Faith sighed uncertainly. "But I agree you both should weigh the choices." She paused for a moment. "If that is all I will see you later, Lils, James. Albus." She said before exiting the house._

_8668_

_Faith apparated to the Riddle manor because she just wanted to go home and this to be over. She looked around before transfiguring her clothing to wizarding robes of simple black before walking to the Riddle library._

_Lord Voldemort's library was the coolest place to do research. It had books about controversial subjects, dark magic, dark potions and lots of other books relating to and expanding those that were in the Hogwarts Restricted Section._

"_Faith?" A voice called from one of the nearby stacks._

"_Sev?" Faith peaked around the corner to see the black hair man that had been one of her closest friends besides Lucius and Buffy. "What are you researching?"_

"_Our Lord wishes for a potion for one of many dark purposes of his." He answered piling several more books into his arms._

"_Need any help?" Faith questioned._

"_No thank you." He answered. "What are you doing here? I thought today was your day with your fellow slayer."_

"_She's off with some guy, doing Merlyn only knows what." Faith answered before adding, "I thought I'd catch up on my reading. Maybe find a way to send me and Buffy home."_

_Severus' attention was placed back on the brunette. He knew that while she felt comfortable here with him and Lucius she missed her home time. He'd wondered what she was like before she came to Hogwarts because of the odd looks she'd receive from her blond friend when it came to schoolwork and such. "How do you plan on going about it?"_

"_To tell the truth I don't even know where to begin. Dumbledore's been looking since we got here and hasn't found anything."_

"_Perhaps you should ask our Lord for help, if he so wishes he could grant you passage home. Though you would have to show him how it would benefit him and his cause. He doesn't take kindly to those that try to desert him."_

"_Good idea Sev. I never thought I would miss the hellmouth." Faith smirked slumping against the thin table. "Either way I'm not too worried. Buffy and I are stuck in this world for now and it's not like I'm getting any younger." She added the last part dryly causing Severus to chuckle._

_The two had talked about possible causes of the fact that Faith wasn't getting any older physically. There haven't been any plausible ideas so it was a running joke for Faith._

_Faith and Severus sat in the library among the books until they were called into the meeting room because Voldemort wanted to talk to them. "Ah, my two loyal servants." Voldemort replied._

"_My lord." The two replied kneeling at his feet, kissing his robes._

_Voldemort ordered them to do some research, among other things, and have the answers by the next death eater meeting._

"_Of course, my lord." Faith and Severus replied before leaving the room, once they were sure that he was finished speaking. They began looking through the books, spending the rest of the day there and well into the next morning._

_The house elf brought them tea and coffee – for Faith – as they poured through the books. "Sev?" Faith called out from the table as he was looking for more books on the subject._

"_Hmm?"_

"_I think I found it." Faith said walking towards him with a particularly large book. She handed it to Severus and was proud when she saw his nod. "So now that we've found it, what next?"_

_Severus shrugged before magic-ing away the books they didn't need. He began to make notations from the book on a sheet of parchment; the scratching quill was a comforting noise in the quiet of the library. It was a while later when he said, "I believe we have everything we need."_

"_Great." Faith replied stretching slightly. "So I'll see you later?" She asked watching him place their findings in a bag so that the house elves wouldn't return the book to the shelves and throw the notes away._

"_Indeed." He smirked tiredly. "Good night, Faith."_

"_Night Sev." She grinned before apparating back to her flat and walked into the kitchen for something light to eat. Once she'd eaten her sandwich she changed into her pajamas and curled up in her bed falling asleep soon after._

_8668_

_It wasn't too long after that she and Buffy were invited to a party at the Potter's home. Faith hadn't heard anymore on the 'Secret Keeper' thing and frankly she was glad as she had enough to worry about with Voldemort._

_Buffy and Faith both appeared outside Godric's Hollow moments before the party started and entered the house. "Buffy! Faith!" Lily greeted. "It's nice to see you again."_

"_Hey, Lils." Faith greeted._

"_Hello Lily, James." Buffy echoed seeing the dark haired man enter the room with Harry in his arms. Buffy walked up the young boy and greeted, "Hello Harry."_

_The party began without so much of a hitch and Faith was talking to Remus by the punch bowl when she heard a familiar voice. Unconsciously she tensed up as the voice became closer alerting Remus to her stance._

"_Is everything alright, Faith?" Remus asked his voice soft and soothing._

"_Hmm?" Faith muttered unfocused on the man in front of her. "Oh yes I'm fine." She answered after he kindly repeated the question._

_Before Remus could comment they heard, "Evening McRae."_

_Faith glanced over her shoulder and met the even eyes of Peter Pettigrew standing not to far away from her. "Evening Pettigrew." She greeted evenly, though her mind was floored._

_Of course, her mind screamed, his nickname was…_

_End pt 7_


	9. Traitor

_Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 8_

_76767_

_Last Chapter:_

"_Evening Pettigrew." She greeted evenly, though her mind was floored._

_Of course, her mind screamed, his nickname was…_

_Presently…_

_Her thoughts were broken when she felt a severe burning sensation on her left forearm. She glanced around the room for a scapegoat and Lily saw her expression and walked up to her._

"_Faith, Buffy asked if you wouldn't mind going on a quick patrol before the night's over." Lily said lowly so that only Remus, Faith and Peter could hear._

_Faith nodded before saying, "Thanks for the invite, Lils, but duty calls. I'll see you around Remus and it was nice to see you again Pettigrew."_

"_Bye Faith." Remus and Lily said to the brunette as she left the house and apparated to Riddle Manor, transfiguring her dark blue outfit into simple black robes before entering the manor._

"_My lord." Faith greeted, bowing lowly._

"_Rise, my follower." Voldemort's voice was smooth and almost unearthly, yet seductive. "What news do you bring me of the other side?" He inquired once she was on her feet._

"_There is no news, my lord, only that they're more careful with things they plan while I'm around." She answered unassumingly. "Dumbledore trusts me along with several others but there are those that believe I'm up to no good."_

"_And your fellow slayer?"_

"_She's too pure, my lord." Faith stated. "She would only hinder your rise to power because she could not handle the death."_

"_I see." He said and was silent for a long time._

_Faith kept her thoughts unfocused and uninteresting for the dark Lord to even want to read them. She knew of his Legilimens/Occlumency skills and learned from Dumbledore how to hide her thoughts. She also knew how to feed him certain thoughts, but was assured that he'd never be able to penetrate the thoughts centered on the Order._

"_I must commend you, m' dear." He finally stated. "You nearly had me fooled."_

"_My lord?" Faith questioned keeping calm both inside and outside knowing freaking out would only tell him that his accusation was correct._

"_Several of my followers have seen you making deals with the members on the other side." Voldemort declared. "Care to enlighten me?"_

"_My lord, if I were to completely abandon those on the other side their assumptions about me would be correct." Faith began evenly. "And if they are correct, they would take – other means to destroy me."_

"_Indeed?"_

_Faith only nodded feeling that the question was rhetorical and didn't need an answer. Her body remained remarkably calm and natural; it was as if her body didn't know she was under interrogation and probable death._

"_Crucio!"_

_Was all she heard before she fell to her knees in blinding hot pain. She hadn't ever experienced the pain, but had read and heard other's accounts with the unforgivable curse._

_Her bones separated painfully from her muscles as her body wreathed and shook in pain. She held her tongue gritting her teeth to prevent herself from screaming from her throbbing mind. It was several moments later when the curse was lifted and Faith felt the dull ache as her body began to breath._

"_Malfoy!" Voldemort's voice rang throughout the room, hurting Faith's sensitive ears._

_The blond wizard entered the large room moments later and bowed lowly. "My lord." He greeted before noticing the brunette slayer curled up on the ground._

"_I have been informed of her traitorous actions." Voldemort stated watching the reactions of the younger wizard. He knew of their past trysts during Hogwarts and the one that happened as Lucius Malfoy convinced the slayer to join his ranks._

"_If I may speak freely, my lord." Lucius slowly began and saw the nod from the dark haired wizard. "Faith was inducted into the high ranks knowing the consequences of joining our side. There are many who resent her quick rise and wish to tarnish her reputation with you."_

_Voldemort thought about Lucius' words as he watched the young slayer slowly return to her knees, as she wasn't asked to stand up. She had a certain allure to those that didn't like her and Lucius' words did make sense. Voldemort could tell Lucius had something more to say so he waved his hand._

"_If you so wish, my lord, we may bring in those of the higher ranking followers and have them say their piece." Lucius finished._

"_I will do as you suggest, Malfoy." Voldemort stated using his wand to activate the tattoos of all his higher-ranking followers. Moments later the sounds of people apparating into the outer chambers was heard and the filtering of people into the rooms._

_Out of the corner of Faith's eye she saw Bellatrix send a confused glance to Lucius, who was off to the side, before greeting Voldemort along with several other death eaters that knew and were classmates with Faith. The other death eaters followed the same pattern, more or less, before creating a semi circle behind Faith and in front of Voldemort._

"_My servants." Voldemort began. "It has come to my attention that we have a double agent within our high ranks." The eighteen members of the upper ranks glanced around the room before their gazes returned to Voldemort; the nineteenth stood in the corner, aware of the proceedings and the twentieth member was currently on her knees. "Lucius suggests that I place it within your capable hands and so I place the floor before Faith."_

_The nineteen followers gazed at the brunette that was still on her knees. "I have been accused of making deals with the other side." She stated, her eyes straight ahead of her._

_Bellatrix stepped forward asking, "My lord, if I may ask what are the accusations against Faith?"_

"_She was seen doing things with several members of the mysterious Order and well known aurors." Someone within the room supplied earning the new comer several eyes on him, except the one he accused._

"_Wormtail, you're unneeded tonight." Voldemort dismissed._

"_But, my lord, I knew she was summoned and I saw her leaving the Potter's home." Wormtail supplied bowing lowly in front of Voldemort and in Faith's direct line of vision._

_Faith inwardly glared at the traitor to his friends but knew she couldn't say much against him especially if he convinced the room to put her to death. She heard Lucius' words and wondered why he was sparing her. They hadn't spent much time with each other since she was inducted into the death eaters and he got married and had a young boy._

_Bellatrix spoke up first. "We all know she's friends with the Evans girl along with Lupin." She stated glaring at the man still at Voldemort's feet. "We also know that she could be killed if found by the watcher's council for participating in our cause."_

_Several agreeing nods and voices agreed with Bellatrix angering Wormtail, but luckily he remained silent._

"_Rise, my follower." Voldemort gestured towards Faith, who nodded and returned to her feet as if nothing had transpired moments before Lucius entered the room. "It seems as though you've been proven loyal, now it's your right to punish those that rise against you."_

_Faith nodded once before reaching out for Wormtail's collar, wrenching him onto his feet and then proceeding to throw him against the far wall, as if he was a paperweight. Then she sauntered over towards him, knowing that Voldemort loved the show. She pulled her wand out and heard him whimper causing her to smirk._

_As payback she called, "Crucio!"_

_And watched as he twitched and squealed like the rat she knew he was for a few moments before releasing the curse. She watched his watery eyes glance up at her before they darted around the room. She saw his movement and threw a muggle knife stilling his movement, as he knew she wouldn't miss a second time._

_She conjured up some shackles that she remembered Angel having at his home in Sunnydale and magicked Pettigrew into the arm shackles. Then she reached forward grabbing her knife, pulling it out of the wall and running it down the front of his robes watching him struggle against the bindings._

_She tortured him with the basic beginnings of the basics (i.e. blunt, sharp, hot, cold and loud.) until he disapparated away, and she was satisfied that he wouldn't call anything against her again._

"_Thank you, my lord." Faith bowed lowly. "I enjoyed playing with the simpering fool."_

"_You do well with torture, m' dear." Voldemort mused dismissing the other death eaters. "There is hope for you after all."_

"_My lord?" She inquired confused._

"_I was going to have Malfoy's heir be my next in line but I'm considering you because of you extensive knowledge on torture."_

"_If that is your wish, my Lord, I hope that I continue your reign making you satisfied."_

"_I can see why you were in Slytherin, m' dear." Voldemort smirked. "You hold much of his talents and ideals. It is a shame that you are muggle-born, but you come highly regarded."_

"_Thank you, my Lord." Faith bowed lower._

"_I want you to do something for me." Voldemort proclaimed. "I want you to go to Dumbledore and tell him what transpired here."_

"_My lord?"_

"_I wish for you to show Dumbledore that I don't like double agents and it is obvious that Wormtail has a aspiration against my loyal servants."_

"_As you wish, my lord." Faith bowed before exiting the room to find Lucius, Bellatrix and Severus waiting for her in the hallway. "Thanks, Lu." She smirked at the blond wizard. "Thanks Bella." She added turning towards the dark haired witch._

"_That was some torture." Bellatrix commented._

"_You're holding out on us, Faith." Lucius agreed._

"_That was to make sure he never crosses my path negatively again." Faith shrugged. "Plus I knew our Lord loves the show."_

"_Too true." Lucius agreed._

"_Well, I've got to run an errand for our Lord, so I'll see you all later." Faith returned her mind to her task._

"_Have a good evening, Faith." The three friends called as the young slayer disapparated away from Riddle Manor._

_She reappeared in Hogs Head to have a quick drink before she casually walked towards Hogwarts, but not before returning to her midnight blue robes. The streets were mostly bare as it was well after hours for most shops._

_She climbed the many stairs towards Dumbledore's office feeling slightly guilty about her actions against Wormtail. She found Sirius Black walking towards her with James and Lily. She moved towards the shadows but was seen by Lily who called out to her. "Hey Lils."_

"_What brings you to Hogwarts?" Lily asked the brunette slayer._

_  
"I have a message for Albus." Faith answered evenly._

"_McRae, what do you know about Peter's injuries?" Black asked viciously._

"_Pettigrew's injured?" Faith inquired raising an eyebrow. "I hadn't any idea." She all but sneered at the dark haired wizard that was fighting with the impulse to draw his wand. She saw his movement and withdrew her own. "Now, now, Black I'm not in the mood for your childish behavior tonight."_

"_You're one of them." Black growled his wand aimed at her._

_In a fluid movement Faith had both; Black's wand and neck as she forced him against the wall. "What did I tell you Black?" She spat angrily. "I'm in no mood for your accusations tonight."_

"_Faith!" Lily cried moving towards the brunette's side. "Let go of Sirius, Faith."_

_Faith glared at Sirius for a moment or two longer before releasing his neck, giving his wand to Lily and brushing pass James Potter. She got to the gargoyle and whispered the password getting access to Dumbledore's office._

"_Ah, Ms. McRae." Albus greeted gesturing for a seat._

"_Hello Albus."_

"_I see you've met up with Sirius, Lily and James." Albus stated earning a curt nod from the slayer. "I do wish you wouldn't target yourself with them."_

"_Yes, well." Faith muttered. "I'm here on other business Albus."_

"_Indeed?"_

"_Pettigrew is the spy against the Order." She stated. "He placed my position in jeopardy tonight but I was able to sway Voldie into not believing the rat."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Positive." Faith stated opening her mind showing the summoning where Pettigrew entering the room making his accusation against her loyalty. She kept the last conversation to herself, knowing Albus would throw a fit knowing that Voldemort had named her his heir. She'd be dead for sure and she rather liked living._

"_Did you have to use such extremes against Peter?" Albus asked after leaving her mind._

"_I could have died tonight, Albus." Faith stated harshly. "Just because one of your Gryffindors are seedier than I, doesn't mean that I was overly harsh. I only did the basics of torture."_

_Albus said nothing only gestured for her to follow him. They walked down the stairs to the hospital wing where they found the simpering rat laying on a bed earning sympathy points from the three friends she encountered in the hallway._

_She gazed at the injuries before whispering, "I wasn't that harsh on him. He did that some other way. It reeks of magic."_

_Sirius looked up hearing them enter and pointed his wand at her. "Expelliarmus." He yelled._

_Before Faith could sidestep the spell she was hit and sent flying out the window. She heard a loud crack and felt nothing more as darkness clouded her senses._

_End pt 8_


	10. Awakening

_Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 9_

_76767_

_Faith awoke to the sounds of the infirmary and lay there listening to the movements of the room. She heard a pair of footsteps enter the room and the unmistakable voice of Severus and Lucius._

"_Where is she?" Lucius growled angrily._

_Severus must have seen her because she heard him ask, "Is she alright?" Then she heard footfalls coming closer to her bed, but remained 'sleeping'._

"_She's fine." Faith heard Poppy answer. "She's just had a bit of a fall is all."_

_One of her friends touched her arm and Faith felt the burning sensation, but kept her features neutral. "Leave us alone with her." Severus ordered softly alerting Faith that he knew she was awake._

"_But – " Poppy began, but sighed and left the room._

_Once the door was firmly closed Faith opened her eyes and saw a pair of worried eyes ranging from icy blue to black hovering above her. "Hey guys." She greeted softly._

"_What happened, Faith?" Lucius asked kneeling on one side of her bed and Severus the other._

"_Not here." She stated firmly. She knew Poppy was listening and that Albus knew everything that happened in the castle and with Pettigrew in the other room – she could hear his whining – she didn't want her two friends to do anything severe._

_The two wizards nodded and before either could move the door slammed opened and the blond slayer stormed in. "Where is he?" She growled her voice low and dangerous._

_Faith shot up out of the bed, having heard this tone only once before and moved to soothe the irate blond slayer. "Not here." She repeated evenly earning her a violent glare from the blond._

"_Faith, don't protect that son of a –"_

"_BUFFY!" Faith exclaimed. "You don't need to get involved. I'm fine, just a little sore but that's it." She stated in such a way to let Buffy know that she would hear the full story later and the two of them could extract safe, undamaging revenge._

_Sirius, unknowingly, entered the room at the worst possible time and was thrown against the wall with the short blond glaring at him. "Bu…Buffy?" He choked out surprised at her reaction._

"_You friggen git!" Buffy spat angrily. "Do you have any idea what you've done? You could have killed her!"_

"_Who cares?" Sirius spat back. "She's one of them! I told you she would betray you. She betrayed all of us, Buffy!"_

_Buffy slammed his body back into the wall. "She means more to me than anyone in this world and I'll be damned if I let a pathetic excuse for a wizard –"_

_She was cut short as Faith practically pulled her off the dark haired loser. "Buffy Anne Summers!" Faith hissed. "What the heck do you think you're doing? He's human, you can't kill him."_

"_Faith Ambrosia McRae!" Buffy hissed back. "I'm doing the world a favor."_

"_And for what?" Faith shot back. "A chance to join the insane people? You know what happens when a slayer kills those she's supposed to protect and I'm bloody proof of that."_

_Buffy remained silent, Sirius was held in the same spot entranced at what was going on. He'd never seen her react in this way and McRae, he never expected her to…save him? Sure she'd allowed him to warm up in they're flat a few weeks ago and healed him but nothing to the extent of this._

"_And you." Faith rounded on Sirius. "Just because I hold some of the traits that Salazar Slytherin held dear doesn't mean I'm evil, you'd be surprised to know I could done well in Gryffindor. I did nothing to your Pettigrew so jumping to conclusions and trying to be the great hero doesn't suit you Black."_

_Lucius and Severus watched as she persuaded the Gryffindors into believing what she was saying and was amazing at the fact that she had the blond slayer backing her up. It was rather entertaining, though they were a bit surprised at the news that she could have been sorted into Gryffindor and were glad she was in Slytherin._

"_I don't need to explain myself to you, Black, but the next time you raise your wand against me I swear I will not be responsible for what I do." She finished glaring at the shocked man. "Remember Black, I could kill you where you stand before you even realize what I'm doing." She added before exiting the hospital wing._

_The two ex-Slytherins took another way out as to not attract negative attentions from the angry blond slayer and dark haired wizard. Sirius Black was as unpredictable as his family was, though he was more 'noble' to the side of light than the rest of his relatives._

"_Faith!"_

_The brunette slayer turned to see Lucius and Severus saunter towards her. "Hey Lu, Sev." She greeted when they were close enough to her._

"_How do you do that?"_

"_Do what?" She feigned innocent and noticed they dropped the discussion. The three comrades walked off Hogwarts grounds and to Hogs Head for a drink and to talk privately as no one really went to Hogs Head unless they were death eaters._

"_Three firewhiskeys." Lucius ordered as Severus and Faith found a booth in the back corner. When they had Hogsmeade weekends the Slytherins usually resided here as the rest of the school went to the Three Broomsticks._

"_What happened to you?" Severus asked once the drinks were on the table. He was sitting across the slayer and Lucius sat down next to the brunette._

_  
"You guys don't want to know." Faith muttered taking a deep drink of the firewhiskey trying to calm her nerves before reaching into her pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up taking a deep drag. She needed to do some patrolling to burn off some of her frustrations. "Fine, I was thrown out of the window by Black."_

_The two wizards exchanged looks before gazing at the brunette who was calm and collected. It was as if she'd been thrown out windows before and it was normal, like talking about the weather._

"_Don't look at me like that." Faith snipped playfully. "You know I enjoy being thrown out windows, having been thrown out of at least two in my entire life."_

"_Is that before tonight or after?" Severus questioned dryly._

"_Before." Faith smirked. "Oh come now, you can't expect slaying to be clean fun. I've been stabbed, shot, bitten by a vampire, nearly made another vamps pet after he killed my watcher and chased across the continent." That last remark was made with quiet reflection as she raised her tankard again. It wasn't often that she spoke of Kakistos or her watcher, but it never failed to dampen her spirits. Shaking her head to clear the maudlin thoughts she asked, "So what are you fine gentlemen going to do tonight?"_

_The wizards exchanged another glance before Lucius answered; "We're going to spend the evening with a lovely and talented witch."_

"_How is Narcissa?" Faith inquired innocently, knowing they were referring to her but wanted to know about the blond witch._

_Lucius scowled and Severus chuckled softly earning him a glare from the blond wizard. "She's fine." He remarked gruffly._

"_Why are you guys here?" Faith questioned. "At Hogwarts, I mean."_

"_You've missed several meetings." Severus answered softly. "Our Lord feared for your safety and asked us to check your stomping grounds but more importantly Hogwarts."_

_Faith paled slightly. "How long have I been out?"_

_The wizards didn't answer for a long time, Faith was worried they weren't going to answer. Just as she was going to repeat the question, with more force, Lucius spoke up, "About a month and a half."_

_Faith nodded before finishing her drink and putting out her cigarette in the ashtray that was just sitting there. "If you'll excuse me, I've got things I need to finish." She replied in a clipped tone._

"_Faith." Severus and Lucius began as Lucius was nudged from his seat so that she could stand._

"_I'm fine." Faith assured them. "Just a few things I gotta take care of." She added before leaving the dank bar. Both wizards knew that when she spoke with her thick accent that she was upset and to just let her go._

_8668_

_Faith apparated back to her and Buffy's flat before stripping out of her dirty robes and stepping into the shower. Fifteen minutes later she stepped out of the shower feeling a lot better wrapping the blue towel around her body after she dried off._

_She dressed in a pair of muggle sweats and exited her room bumping into Buffy. "Sorry." Faith muttered looking into hazel eyes._

"_S'okay." Buffy mumbled as they stepped out of the other's way so that Buffy could go to her room and Faith could go out towards the kitchen._

_Faith walked into the kitchen just as the phone rang. "Hello?"_

"_Hey Faith." The other voice greeted._

"_Hey Lils." Faith smiled moving towards the refrigerator. "Is everything okay?"_

"_Yes." The other woman said before amending, "No. I was worried about you, but James wouldn't let me go to the hospital wing without him and you know how he is when it comes to you…"_

"_Lily!" Faith laughed. "It's alright, I'm fine as you can tell."_

"_It's nice to hear you're okay, Faith." Lily said sullenly. "If I had known what he was going to do I would have stopped him."_

"_I know." Faith assured the other woman over the phone. "Is there something else?"_

"_Could you meet me?" Lily said after a long pause. "At the Three Broomsticks?"_

"_Sure." Faith agreed. "I'll be there in five minutes."_

"_Thanks, Faith." Lily said before quickly saying 'good-bye' and hanging up the phone._

_Faith sighed hanging up the phone and taking a large gulp of water from the tap. Placing the glass in the sink she walked back into her room and changed into a pair of jeans, keeping her green tank top, adding a jade green robe and shoes. Once she was sure she was ready, she called her 'g-bye' to Buffy before apparating out of the flat._

"_Thanks for coming so quickly." Lily said standing from her spot at one of the back tables of the surprisingly empty bar. The redhead was wearing baby blue robes that made her hair and eyes stand out._

"_No problem." Faith assured Lily taking her seat on the opposite side. After Faith took her seat Madam Rosmerta approached them asking for their orders. "Firewhiskey and a sandwich if you can manage." Faith grinned with a teasing look._

_Madam Rosmerta chuckled softly. "I'll see what I can do, Faith. What about for you Lily?"_

"_Butterbeer." Lily replied kindly. After their drinks and food was served Lily looked at Faith. "I've got a problem. Well two actually."_

"_And?"_

"_Sirius doesn't want to do the spell." Lily whispered. "Wants us to ask Peter."_

"_Do what you can to persuade James not to ask Peter to do it." Faith stated viciously._

"_Why?" Lily asked but saw the expression on the brunettes face and said, "oh."_

"_So what's the other problem?" Faith asked uncomfortable with the angered expression. Faith could tell Lily was upset but there was a bit of disappointment hidden within the green depths of her eyes._

"_I'm pregnant."_

_End pt 9_


	11. Slayernapped?

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 10

888

_Last Chapter:_

"_So what's the other problem?" Faith asked uncomfortable with the angered expression. Faith could tell Lily was upset but there was a bit of disappointment hidden within the green depths of her eyes._

"_I'm pregnant."_

Present:

"How is that a problem?" Faith asked after sitting in dumbfounded silence for several moments.

"James didn't want another child until the war was over." Lily explained. "I didn't mean to…"

"Shhh." Faith reached over and grasped the redhead's hand. "James will understand; he's many things but a drama queen he isn't." She said getting a soft laugh from her friend.

"Thanks Faith." Lily smiled through tear-splashed eyes. "James asked Sirius to be Harry's godfather, but will you be this baby's godmother?" She asked brushing away the brief tear path with one of her hands.

A shocked expression appeared on Faith's face as she stared into clear and honest green eyes. "I'd be honored to." Faith smiled. "What do you hope it is?"

"I'd love a girl." Lily grinned excitably. "But another boy wouldn't be so awful."

Faith chuckled and the two girls talked for a bit longer about names, auror classes and basic woman items, like make-up and clothes. As Lily stood, preparing to leave Faith asked; "Did you want me with you when you tell James?"

Lily looked thoughtful for a moment before saying, "No thank you. I think it's something I need to tell him on my own."

"If you need anything, anything at all, pop on over and Buffy and I will house you." Faith stated giving the slightly taller woman a hug. "Good luck." She whispered as the other woman pulled away. Faith could see the happiness within the green eyes now that she knew she had Faith's support. Faith only hoped that James would be open-minded about this.

"Thanks." Lily said before floo-ing back to Godric's Hollow. Faith finished her drink before paying for her meal and apparating back home.

"Buffy?" Faith called but was met with no answer.

Something didn't feel right to Faith so she prepared her wand and began looking around the flat. Buffy's bedroom door was shut, which wasn't unusual, but it was still odd. Quietly she turned the handle and peaked into the room but was met by more silence and no human presence. She was about to exit when she saw…a letter written on the wall.

'**Come alone and your fellow sister won't get hurt. Just touch the lamp by the door.'**

Faith checked her weapons, wand especially, before reaching out the lamp. A tugging at her navel told her that she was leaving Buffy's room and traveling to where the captor of Buffy hid. Moment's later she landed on rich midnight blue carpet.

She looked around the room seeing two doors, a fireplace and a bookshelf that looked sparse of books and knickknacks. A few muttered spells determined that there were no jinxes surrounding the room and that she had free reign of the room.

She walked quietly towards one of the doors and slowly opened it to find a torture chamber. The room was filled with chains and other torture devises. Buffy hung limply against one of the walls so Faith closed the door and moved towards the other door. She wanted to be sure that the two slayers were the only ones in the 'house'.

The second door led to a hallway, with deep blue tiles running as far as the lighting would show. Slowly she began the journey down the hallway, her senses on alert and her wand out. She wandered around, not finding anyone and headed back to the first room.

Buffy was still hanging limply when Faith reentered the room. The room was truly a piece of work, from the magical chains, to the instruments and to the weapons. Knifes of all kinds and makes lined one wall along with axes and other sharp metals. "Buffy." Faith hissed glancing around the room.

Hazel eyes opened and looked unfocused. "Run while you can, Faith." The hoarse plea said. "He'll kill you if he finds you."

"Who?" Faith asked looking for a key of some kind, as her wand didn't open the shackles. "I'm not leaving you here alone, Buffy." She added as a last minute thought.

"Petrificus Totalus." Faith heard someone hiss and turned around only to get hit with the spell. Faith's arms and legs went stiff as she fell like a board towards the ground. The last thing she saw before her eyes closed were the crazy eyes of Pettigrew.

It was a while later when Faith woke up. Her dark eyes gazed around the room trying to assess the problem and try to formulate a plan. She noticed Buffy was no longer hanging against the wall but strapped to the bed and that she was in the blonde's place.

Faith pulled lightly at the chains to see what kind of give they had not feeling particularly randy or kinky at the moment. The chains didn't give much pull showing Faith that they were magically enhanced so that the slayer couldn't brake free.

She also noticed her wand was on the other side of the room as were her weapons, causing the brunette slayer to feel naked. She hardly went anywhere without her knifes or stakes, and yet here she was without them. She saw a sharp object on the table and tried to get the object to fly up towards her hand.

After several tries she finally caught it in her hands but didn't have time to unlock the shackles because she heard someone approaching the area. Feigning sleep she waited for the person to reenter the room. The door finally opened and Faith heard two people talking. One she knew was Pettigrew, remembering him from earlier and the other she knew from one of the raids.

"Will you calm down, Regulas." Pettigrew hissed. "No one's going to be able to find us because the portkey only worked once and there's no way to track us down."

"Our Lord won't be too pleased." Regulas said softly. "She's one of his favorites. Malfoy, Snape and the Lestrange's practically love her, not to mention she's our Lord's protégé."

"Stop worrying." Pettigrew insisted. "We're just going to have a bit of fun with her."

Faith remained calm, though she was seething inside. So Pettigrew enlisted the help of Sirius's little brother, Regulas. She always liked the younger man, but obviously it was one sided. She was going to have her just reward, but she needed to be careful how she did it. Albus wouldn't appreciate her killing the traitor even though he didn't deserve to breathe the air he was.

Regulas, however, was a different story. She would present it to Voldemort for final judgment. She knew he was loyal and was willing to over look this, figuring Pettigrew had something over the dark hair wizard.

"You can stop pretending to be sleeping, McRae." Pettigrew's voice had suddenly appeared closer to Faith's body.

"I never knew you were into kink, Pettigrew." Faith sneered. "Though you realize the minute I get out of here, you're head is going to be mounted on my wall."

"I don't believe you're in any position to be making threats, McRae." Pettigrew smugly retorted, though it was obvious that she frightened him even though she was chained to the wall.

Faith glanced at Regulas before kicking her leg out and catching Pettigrew in the stomach. She used her heal to push a table of tools at the darker haired wizard catching him off guard. Pettigrew remained on the ground holding his stomach as Faith distracted Regulas.

Quickly Faith used her fingers to work the utensil into the lock trying to work the lock free. She'd gotten one of the locks undone when Pettigrew stood. Faith threw the utensil at him, hitting him directly on his wand shoulder causing him to cry out in pain as she pulled at the chain.

She heard Regulas stand and dodged the hex he'd thrown her direction before grabbing a scalpel and tossing it in the wizard's direction. The chain was worked free giving Faith enough time to grab her wand and face the two wizards with their wands pointed at her.

"That was impressive." Pettigrew hissed. "You did better than Summers' did."

Just then a leg caught Regulas from behind distracting Pettigrew enough for Faith to stun the rat with a Stupefy hex. Buffy had knocked Regulas out so there was no worry about him fighting back. "How are you feeling, Buffy?" Faith asked helping the blond up.

"Peachy." Buffy grunted, her voice hoarse. "I can't believe the rat is a traitor." Faith only nodded causing the blonde to turn towards her. "You knew?" She asked curiously.

"Yes."

"Why didn't you say?"

"Didn't have the chance to." Faith shrugged. "After I found out, I was thrown out a window by Black and then you went and got yourself slayer-napped."

"I didn't get myself 'slayer-napped', Faith." Buffy countered. "I was resting and was portkey-ed here."

"Slayer-napped." Faith muttered binding the two death eaters together. She was now faced with a decision, two choices. One she could turn them into the Ministry for kidnapping or two she could take them to Voldemort for punishment.

"So what are you going to do?" Buffy asked, feeling the internal battle going on within Faith's head. She knew Faith wanted to do what was right, but she also knew that Faith had some anger to work through. She'd seen what she'd done to Peter from Albus' pensive and had to admit that Faith was a capable woman and enemy.

"I don't know." Faith sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "On the one hand I can turn them into the Ministry and anger your friends, or I can turn them into Voldie to be sentenced to their deaths."

"I don't know what to tell you, Faith." Buffy sighed. "Peter obviously as a vendetta against you."

"Did he hurt you?" Faith inquired.

"Not really."

"Go get Albus and meet me at our flat." Faith said. "We'll put it in his hands, but I've got to do something that will show Voldie that I'm still on his side."

"Right." Buffy said before disapparating out of the room they were in.

Once the blonde was gone, Faith grabbed something off the table and charmed it to be a portkey to the slayer's flat. She then forced it into the pair's hands and felt the uncomfortable tug at her navel before materializing in the living room.

"Faith?"

"Lucius, what are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you." He answered slowly, his gaze on the figures at her feet. "What happened?"

Faith nervously played with her fingers, she couldn't lie to him. She could try, but he would see right through especially with this as the evidence was on the ground at her feet. "Pettigrew slayer-napped Buffy and left a message for me to come alone."

"And you went?"

"Of course I did." Faith retorted. "I take my friendships very seriously, Lucius. I'd do the same for you or Sev."

"What's Regulas' role in this?" He asked glancing at the still unconscious wizard. Pettigrew was staring up at him with hatred in his eyes, but also a sort of nervousness in the inner depths.

"I'm not sure." Faith sighed sitting on the coffee table. "Take them to our Lord." She said suddenly looking into shocked blue eyes.

"Don't you want to take them yourself?" He inquired.

"Buffy's on her way back here." Faith said. "She went to get Dumbledore."

Lucius held her gaze a bit longer before nodding once, tapping his reusable portkey and forced the two on the ground to touch it. Before he disappeared he said, "Come when you can."

"Of course." Faith smirked. Once he was gone her confident mask fell, she was going to be in deep trouble when Dumbledore got there. Just as that thought passed through her brain, Albus and Buffy appeared.

End pt 10

For my reviewers:

_**Dirbatua: Thanks! Glad you like it and hope you continue reading it.**_

Godiva: Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it and I'm glad that you think it's one of the best stories you've read.

Wickedmoemoe: Is that a good thing? I hope you're enjoying the story rather than not, but I'm open to suggestions.

sweetypie15: What do you think Harry should have? A brother or sister? The vote is out for anyone to comment. Thanks for reading and I can't wait to see what happens too.

mentallyinsane: That's for me to know, and you to find out. But, I hope it'll be interesting to you.

AnimeHanyou39: Thanks! I thought out of any of the Scooby's Faith could pull off the half-n-half thing.

Elwing Telemnar: That's an interesting idea, having Lily pregnant with Willow, but our favorite Wicca has already been born by this point. The consenses is that the Scooby gang is the same age as Harry Potter and gang.

Chicklepea: That's an interesting idea. I hadn't thought about Faith and Buffy taking Lily's child into the future. I'm glad you're enjoying this story, thanks for the continuous reviews. Spike did get stuck in the hellmouth, but he didn't follow the slayers into the portal.

Just Me: Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you enjoyed my intermission peace. I really didn't know what to do about my long absence in updating this story.

Morena Evensong: I know I jumped a bit (okay a lot) but I couldn't think of anything else to write for their school career. Severus will make an appearance, becoming more of a character - even though I don't think I write him well - and I hope you'll enjoy it. You'll be interested to know, I'm trying to bring Spike in because I could see the dramatic entrance too. Thanks for the idea.

Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's: I'm still not sure where Faith/Sirius came from, but I'm glad to have support on the possible pairing. Thanks for reviewing.

Magemaster: I honestly don't know if they're going to meet Hermione or some of the other HP gang. But they have met Harry and Ron - though it's not stated about Ron.

slaygal166: Thanks for reviewing. I'm pleased with the way Sirius/Faith are being written, though I'm not sure where that's going. 


	12. Choices

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 11

888

_Last Chapter:_

"_Of course." Faith smirked. Once he was gone her confident mask fell, she was going to be in deep trouble when Dumbledore got there. Just as that thought passed through her brain, Albus and Buffy appeared._

_Present:_

"Faith, where are they?" Buffy asked concerned.

"Voldie sent someone to retrieve me and took the traitors with them." Faith answered. "I was able to convince them I needed to get cleaned up for Voldie and they let me stay."

"What happened?" Albus asked, his blue eyes watching the slayers carefully. Something odd had been happening lately and he was most definitely out of the loop, as the slayers would say. Something had changed in regards to Faith, but yet she seemed the same.

"Buffy got nabbed." Faith started. "I saw a note, I followed the directions and ended up in a weird place. I found Buffy chained to the wall, but managed to get myself in her position before I was able to pick the lock and kick some butt."

"Metaphorically." Buffy whispered to Albus, who looked shocked at the developments.

"I see." He nodded thoughtfully. "Why didn't you bring them to Hogwarts?"

"And chance being seen by Black or Potter?" Faith queried. "I'd rather not go that route again."

Albus nodded pensively. "Well we can assume that since Voldemort has Peter and Regulas Black that he'll put forth his own punishment." At this both slayers nodded, when Faith felt a burning sensation on her arm.

"Excuse me." She grunted rushing past Buffy into her own room to grab her things. Casting a scourgify charm on herself, she threw on her death eater robes and apparated out of the slayers flat and into the hallway before the meeting place. She entered with cool calculation bowing lowly before Voldemort and was stopped from rising at his words.

"My follower." Voldemort began. "It seems as though you were wronged once more out of spite."

"Yes, my Lord." She replied imperceptibly.

"I will leave Wormtail's punishment to you." He smoothly spoke, caressing the words. "But I feel that you should consult MacNair on the punishment of Regulas as he is the one in charge of the young wizard."

"Thank you, my Lord." Faith said.

"Rise and speak with MacNair in the other room and return with the verdict." Voldemort ordered causing the slayer to bow once more before following MacNair from the room.

"What do you propose?" MacNair asked rounding on her.

Faith shrugged. "I hadn't any problem with Regulas." She began. "So perhaps a warning. A spot of torture?"

MacNair nodded once and they entered the meeting hall. This time the two persons acquired were hanging on the wall in magical chains. This time neither could escape magically or the way Faith had earlier.

"Have you decided?"

"We have, my Lord." MacNair began bowing next to Faith. "Regulas will receive a spot of torture as a warning. But let it be known the next time I will not look forth so kindly."

"Very well." Voldemort nodded towards the young slayer.

Smirking she stood and faced Pettigrew. "I told you, once I got out I would have your head mounted on my wall." She purred seductively, leisurely approaching the frightened rat. "Any last requests?" She inquired, pulling out her favorite knife. The one that she received from the mayor that she found in Buffy's things before the hellmouth sunk.

Pettigrew eyed the knife and squeaked loudly. He looked around the room, pleading for someone to spare his life or for some miracle to happen.

"Praying for someone to save you, Wormtail?" Voldemort laughed harshly. "Not this time, you've proved to be more of a liability than an asset."

Faith smirked, tilting her head to the side. "How do you want it?" She asked mischievously. "Hot, cold, sharp, blunt, or loud?" When he didn't reply with anything more than a squeak she turned to those gathered and asked, "Suggestions?"

Several murmurs sounded in the group and Faith turned to the rat and smirked widely. The consensus was intense pain.

"Excellent." She pulled her wand. "Crucio!" Once she had enough of hearing his screams, she withdrew the curse and conjured something blunt. It was a long while later before she became bored. "My lord, my I keep him around?"

"Why, my child?" He hissed.

"My lord, he makes an amusing torture, but it only lasts for so long."

"Then kill him." Voldemort ordered airily.

Faith bowed her head. "Yes, my Lord." She then turned to Pettigrew. "See you in hell." She smirked spitefully, pointing her wand at his bloodied body. "Avada –"

"I know where the Potter's are hiding!" Peter screamed causing the slayer to stop the killing curse.

The room was deathly silent until a set of robes bellowed showing that someone was approaching the sniveling man. Voldemort stopped next to Faith, gesturing for her to lower her wand, but to remain standing.

"Is this a pathetic attempt for me to spare your life?" Voldemort questioned lowly. His warning was evident causing most in the room to shiver in either fear or anticipation.

"My Lord, they've gone into hiding." Peter stuttered shaking in obvious terror. "I needed to keep Summers from becoming their guardian and that's why I took her."

Voldemort said nothing, though he could feel, practically taste, the anger emitting from the brunette at his side.

"My Lord, if she kills me, their secret dies with me and you'll never find the Potter boy."

"Child." Voldemort said before leading Faith out of the room. Once in his private chambers, just off the meeting room, he asked; "You are angry. Why?"

"He's a rotten liar, my lord." She said. "He had another reason for wanting Summers. He left me a portkey to follow him."

"You care deeply about this Summers' girl?"

"She's my family." Faith answered. "Before I became a part of this family."

"I see."

"Forgive me, my lord, I didn't intend to offend you." She said humbly.

"Forgiveness isn't needed, my child." He responded. "The matter at hand, you asked me if you could keep him. Do you still want him as your pet?"

"I would enjoy the hours of torture." She responded only seconds after the question was asked. She knew what this would mean and accepted it.

"Very well." He granted, and they entered the meeting room where no one had moved. "Take Wormtail to the third floor dungeons to the last cell."

MacNair stepped forward, requesting, "Might I help with Faith?"

Voldemort glanced at the brunette, who shrugged showing her indifference. "You may, my servant. May this teach all those that are of the lower ranks that they are to follow in line."

"Thank you, my Lord." MacNair stood and joined Faith.

"You want to take the first shot?" Faith inquired looking at the indifference expression on Regulas' handsome face. She could really care less what they did to the lower death eater, her vendetta was against Pettigrew who had been hanging limply against the wall.

"It'll be my pleasure." He smirked, pointing his wand. "Crucio!"

Faith had an inspiration. She approached Regulas and used the blunt end of the knife she had to elicit a response from the quiet death eater. She was rewarded by a sharp scream of pain and she stepped back viewing the work.

MacNair released the unforgivable and Faith handed him a knife with a silver hilt and smooth blade. He approached the younger wizard and experimented a bit.

Faith supervised the work adding suggestions and stopping it from going to far. After all they didn't want to kill him, just show him not to mess with someone of the higher ranks.

"Very good, my servants." Voldemort congratulated them once Regulas Black was unconscious but still very much alive. "Child." He called before she could exit the room. "When Wormtail reveals what he says he knows, kill him and come to me."

"Of course, my lord." She bowed lowly.

"You are not frightened of me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. "Why?"

"There are few things that frighten me, my lord." She answered, standing when he signaled for her to follow him back into his chambers.

"You have done much in your life?" He asked conjuring up two bottles of firewhiskey.

"You could say that." She answered. "Is there something specific you'd like to know, my lord?"

"Tell me of your childhood." It wasn't a request, but an order. He had taken a seat in a faded blue-green printed, high backed chair and waved for her to join him.

"There's not much to tell." She stated. "My mom raised me until she died from lung cancer. I had to take up a job to survive, dropped out of school and was found by the watcher's council."

"And you're father?"

"Didn't know him." She shrugged. "Mom never talked about him, I never asked."

"It seems you and I had a similar upbringing, though I lived in an orphanage until I graduated from Hogwarts." He said after taking a drink. "Why did you join me?"

"Lucius asked." She said softly. "He was the first guy friend who didn't look at me like I was their pet."

"And now?"

"I enjoy having something to participate in." She answered. "When I was with Summers' group I was the outcast so I never belonged."

The pair talked for a bit longer before Voldemort dismissed her. As she entered the hallway she found Severus walking out of the room they'd placed Regulas.

"Severus, were you able to heal Regulas?" Faith asked softly. Pettigrew had been moved to his new home in the dungeons for further torturing by Faith and those she allowed to help her.

"Yes." He answered giving the wizard some drought he had on hand for times like these.

"That's good, thanks." Faith said touching his arm lightly before disapparating. Somehow she felt so much dirtier than ever before. Quietly she apparated into the bathroom of her and Buffy's flat, stripped off her clothing while turning the water on hot and then climbing into the blue tile shower.

She scrubbed her skin harshly to the point that it was angry red and scrubbed it just a bit more. It was then that she broke down angry with herself for allowing this charade for getting this bad. Angry, hot tears streamed down her face mixing well with the coldness of the water.

So absorbed in her self-loathing she didn't hear or feel Buffy enter or turn off the water and wrap a towel around her before effortlessly lifting her out of the tub. Wordlessly Buffy took Faith to her bedroom and dressed her in a pair of sweats and a long sleeved shirt because the brunette was trembling.

Buffy then moved Faith so that she was under her coverlet and returned with a hot cup of cocoa. The slayers remained silent, Buffy seated next to Faith in a comforting fashion. "I can't do it anymore." Faith whispered faintly. "I can't pretend everything's alright when I'm destroying myself."

Buffy wrapped a comforting arm around the brunette not sure what to say. They'd never really been friends, not close ones after all, more like sisters with the same job. But the past three and a half years at Hogwarts and England had brought them closer. Throughout the dark Lord and her friends not liking her and visa versa they remained true to themselves.

"He's as good as dead." She whispered. "And it'll be by my hand." The harsh words were spoken. "And I enjoyed torturing him, to the point of hating myself."

Buffy hugged the younger slayer, afraid for Faith. She was her own downfall. "You're going to do fine." She finally whispered. "Albus is making final plans and soon the war will be over, you'll be free to be the best godmother for Lily's baby."

"You heard about that?" Faith asked softly. "How'd James take it?"

"He was ecstatic." Buffy smiled. "And didn't mind it was you that was going to be the godmother."

"I bet it's eating at Black."

"I can't say Sirius for sure, but James is trying. He just doesn't know what to make of you." She stated, humor evident in her voice. "You're a blatant mystery that he's trying to figure out and learning he can't."

"Thanks, Buffy." Faith said after a good laugh.

"You're welcome, Faith." Buffy smiled. "I'm here for you and I know some of the things he makes you do aren't great but you can talk to me."

End pt 11


	13. Betrayer? Betraying?

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 12

888

Faith spent then next few days, showing the younger Death eaters about torture – as it was Voldemort's order – using Wormtail as an example. His screams filled the lower halls, until he'd pass out from the pain and they'd leave him alone for a few hours.

Faith entered the cell, alone, to see Wormtail wasting away from all the torture and from lack of food as he hung by his arms against the stonewall. "Why?" She asked. "They're your friends."

Wormtail looked up at her soft voice, his blurry eyes locking with unreadable brown. "They were better than me at everything." He complained. "I wanted to prove that I was better than them at something."

"And look where it got you." Faith remarked. "On Voldemort's death row."

"What about you?" He sneered. "You're betraying them as much as I."

"Ah, but that's where you're wrong." She grinned. "I have no real friends, except of those who are here, so I haven't betrayed anyone."

"But Summers and you are friends."

"Summers and I are sister slayers." She corrected. "There's always going to be dom and sub when it comes to us. Not my thing."

"Are you going to kill me?"

Faith shrugged. "Eventually."

Peter glared at her attitude towards his final days. "Why are you here?"

"To bore you with the sound of my voice." She retorted dryly. "You're friends are going to find out sooner or later, I mean you showed your true colors to Summers, I'm surprised they're not here helping me kill you for you deceit."

"They wouldn't."

"Wouldn't they?"

Peter began to get nervous. "No." He stuttered.

"You've seen what they do to Slytherins." Faith commented. "You laughed, joked and had fun at other's expense but now you're right there in hell with the rest of us."

"No."

"Oh, yes."

"But – but –"

"But what, Peter?" She inquired, enjoying a difference in the torture today. She tired of the painful methods, wanting to put the rat to ease by killing him and knowing she couldn't unless he gave the secret away. "You saw what Black did to me, imagine what he'd do to you if he ever found out."

Peter remained silent for several long moments causing Faith to smirk, knowing she was right, and with that last thought in his mind she exited the cell. Before the door closed, the chains were removed, and food appeared on the floor in front of where he landed. Everyone knew that no one could apparate out of the cells, or even from the lower levels, there being one location to apparate from and to in the whole manor.

She was up on the main floor when Voldemort appeared in the hallway. "Child." He greeted, seeing her bow lowly before resuming her normal height. "Come with me." He gestured into his room.

Faith followed the man taking a seat when directed to and waited for the inevitable.

"Has he spoken anything?"

"No, my lord." She answered. "He's been rather silent. Quiet the surprise."

"I'm wondering if I should make a personal visit to Wormtail." Voldemort remarked. "I'll give him three days to talk before I go down."

"Of course, my lord." She nodded. "Perhaps, I might make a suggestion."

"Go on."

"Perhaps we should leave him alone for a while." She began. "Make him think we've forgotten him all the while planting more thoughts along the lines of what I had been telling him before visiting him together."

Voldemort thought of the suggestion for several long moments before smirking evilly. "I adore that mind of yours." He commented. "Now what thoughts should I begin to plant in his mind?"

"I had merely planted the thought about his friend's response to his being a traitor to their cause." Faith answered. "His three best friends would surly harm him for betraying them and holding their secret as leverage over keeping his life."

"Excellent." Voldemort hissed gleefully. "Come, we will retire for the evening." He directed.

888

The next morning, Faith exited Riddle Manor and headed straight to Dumbledore. She knew the Peter would crack soon, especially with the mind thoughts that Voldemort was going to start, and didn't want Lily to be harmed. If the rat really was their secret keeper, she wanted Albus to know about the apparent switch and she needed his help in saving the Potter family.

When she got to his entrance she noted that her password wasn't working. That could mean one of two things, one Albus was busy or two he'd changed passwords without notifying her. She tried several other passwords, until finally the gargoyle moved aside.

She took the stairs up to his office, knocking once she got to the door and opening it when she heard someone call out from inside. "Severus?" She queried upon seeing her friend and death eater.

"Faith?" He echoed. "What brings you here?"

"I needed to speak with the Headmaster." Faith answered. "And you?"

"Severus is the newest member of the staff." Albus supplied.

"Congratulations." Faith grinned at her friend. "You must be replacing Professor Ratcliff." She guessed. "She's been wanting to leave for years."

"You would be correct, Ms. McRae." Albus commented smiling kindly. "Severus, I'm sure you would like to get to your rooms, Ms. McRae if you'll excuse us for a moment."

"Sure."

Once outside Albus and Severus resumed their conversation. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Severus muttered quietly.

"It's an excellent plan, Severus." Albus assured the younger wizard.

"But Faith will surely tell."

Albus stopped at Severus' door just above the dungeons. "If you believe that, Severus, you don't know Ms. McRae as well as I thought you did." And with those words, Albus left Severus thinking. Moments later he entered his office to see Faith pacing the room. "Ms. McRae."

"Albus, we've got a problem." Faith said halting her moment to stare at the older wizard. She opened her mouth to tell him everything, it was then that she realized that she couldn't say anything. "I can't tell you everything." She gasped shocked.

Albus stepped closer to her. "Will you allow me to read into your thoughts?"

Faith thought about before opening her mind and nodding. She showed him everything. The full meeting where she'd tortured Peter (the first time) the conversation with Voldemort – where he named her his heir – to the things she'd been telling and doing to Peter when he reveled that he knew where the Potters were. Finally she showed him the final conversation she'd had with Voldemort.

Albus sat down heavily once he'd exited her mind. His own thoughts were jumbled with the new information she'd just given him along with the information Severus had moments before. He noticed that Faith seemed relieved to have shared her thoughts with him, showing that she was a troubled as the rest of the light side.

"Thank you for sharing this with me." Albus began. "I don't know where to begin."

"We have to save the Potter's." Faith insisted. "I warned Lily against choosing Peter as their secret keeper. I told her not to let Sirius or James change her mind." She informed him. "I cannot let James' and Sirius' stupidity kill Lily, Harry and the soon to be godchild of mine."

"Is this a selfish cry for help?"

"How can you ask that?" Faith asked incredulously. "If it were selfishness I would kill Peter to keep their secret safe, but I'm trying to do the right thing by coming to you."

Albus nodded trying to pacify the slayer.

888

"Child."

Faith turned to see Voldemort exiting the doors of his manor, coming out onto the patio. She knelt when he got closer to her. "My lord." She greeted.

"You left rather unexpectedly this morning." He mused, leaving her on her knees. "May I inquire as to what you were doing?"

"I was asked to see Dumbledore about mine and Summers' problem." She answered.

"What problem would this be?" He inquired his voice unreadable.

"Summers and I aren't from this time, my Lord." She answered carefully. "Dumbledore has been trying to make arrangements for us to go home."

"You have wishes to go home?"

Faith couldn't tell if that was sadness in his voice or disappointed anger. "At the beginning, my Lord."

"And now?"

There was definite curiosity in his voice. "Now I find I have something to do."

"Rise." He granted accepting her answer, pleased as she rose with grace and ease, her eyes meeting his when so many others averted their gaze. "No one leaves the service of Lord Voldemort."

"Wouldn't dream of it, my Lord." She assured him.

888

Buffy and Faith were patrolling and talking, as they'd become used to in this time. They're laughter paused a moment when they came upon a group of vampires.

A large group.

A small army.

"You know if there's one thing I miss from the hellmouth it's the constant flow of demons." Buffy commented.

"Know what you mean, Buff." Faith agreed. Just then a vampire within the group pushed forward and immediately knelt before the brunette slayer.

"My Lady." He croaked.

Faith and Buffy exchanged a glance. "Who is you leader?" She inquired, gesturing for Buffy to remain quiet.

"The great wizard Voldemort." The vamp answered, his gaze focused on the ground.

"And those behind you?"

The vamp turned to see that none of the seventy-five vampires were kneeling. The vampire's gaze returned to Faith's boots as he answered, "They need convincing, my Lady." There was a brief pause. "I was told you'd come this way."

"Get up." Faith ordered, unused to people – let alone vampires – kneeling for her. "Name."

"Kent." He answered.

"You're relatively young, aren't you Kent?" Faith asked.

"Yes, my Lady." He nodded. "Barely seventy-five."

"How did you hear of my Lord?"

"Everyone has heard of the dark Lord, my Lady." He answered. "Can I eat her, my Lady?" He asked gesturing towards the blond.

"Not if you wish to end your unlife sooner than expected." Buffy answered taking a step towards the vampire only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She turned to Faith, the owner of the hand.

"Go." Faith said simply.

"But Faith –" Buffy protested pulling out her stake looking ready for a fight. "Okay, don't die."

"Got it." Faith smirked, watching the blond apparate away before turning back to Kent. "Now give me one good reason not to dust you for nearly spoiling my lord's plans?" She growled.

Kent stumbled backwards at the power emitting from the dark slayer. "My Lady." He pleaded. "I did not know." He stuttered.

"You were told to assemble your vampires at the graveyard at one in the morning." She reiterated before casting a time spell. "As you can see it eleven-thirty." She punctuated her statement by staking him. "Anyone else willing to test my Lord's power?" She asked the vamp army.

One by one the vampires knelt down on their knees in front of the slayer. "My Lady." Sounded within the group.

She felt him come to stand next to her, so she knelt at his side. She felt his hand on her head allowing her to stand, his hand brushing through her hair before drifting down her arm finally grasping her hand.

"Do I have your loyalty?" Voldemort's voice inquired to the bowing mass of the undead.

End pt 12

Author's Note: Aren't I a stinker?


	14. Testing Friendships

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 13

888

Somehow, Faith found herself sitting at small side room within the Leaky Cauldron celebrating the new year with ex-Gryffindor's that were friends with Buffy, James, Lily, Remus and Sirius. She glanced around the room, thankful for the shadows that covered her from the mostly indifferent glances from Potter and Black. 

"Faith." A familiar voice greeted. "Why are you sitting here all alone rather than joining the party?"

"Drinking."

"I see that." He muttered, noting her empty tankards that equaled seven becoming an even eight as she downed the last of the firewhiskey in her current mug. "But why?"

Drowning memories, she thought wryly. "Because I can."

Remus internally sighed. He'd noticed how the past four years had changed this particular slayer. Buffy seemed all right, if not troubled by her sister slayer – but Faith had been put through so much and she seemed that she was troubled beyond belief. While he knew she's not the type to open up, especially not to him, he still hoped that he could distract her from her problems – if even for one night.

Remus saw another tankard appear in front of the slayer and reached for it. "I think you've had enough, Faith." He told her as she turned her murky brown eyes on him.

"Give me the whiskey, Remus." She ordered in a low voice.

"No." He punctuated his defiance by flinging the glass across the room, shattering and spilling the whiskey, immediately causing everyone to pause in their celebrations to watch the brunette's argument.

Faith stood up, followed by Remus, getting really close to the werewolf before whispering only loud enough for him to hear, "You have no idea what you're up against, do you Lupin?"

Calm and collected Remus met her enraged eyes that were also begging for something, but before he could read in to it, it was covered up. "Why don't you tell me?" He requested softly.

"The whole world is upon my shoulders." She whispered. "I'm this close to braking and I'm tired of being the strong one and the one that's beaten for every thing I do. This world will die, Lupin, make no mistake about that." With that she brushed past him and was halfway to the door when he called out.

"What happened to Peter?"

She stopped dead in her tracks; she heard Buffy and Lily gasp, along with Sirius and James. Slowly she turned her head, her eyes locking onto Remus, but not before meeting Buffy's concerned hazel ones. "Accusing me of something, Lupin?" She inquired. "Because they," gesturing towards Black and Potter, "usually attack without asking questions."

"I'm not stupid, Faith." Remus replied. "You're hiding something and it's killing you."

"What do you care?" She spat. "I'm a Slytherin."

"You were."

Faith cocked her head to the side. "Then is now, isn't it Lupin?" She questioned. "I'm the enemy, remember. Everyone's been saying it since Buffy and I came here." She reminded as she slowly approached him, reminding him of an animal stalking its prey. "I could kill you before you'd even realize it." She smirked at the irony.

Amber eyes held onto her stormy brown as he commented, "But you wont."

She raised a hand, noticing that he didn't shy away from her, her fingers bushing away a strand of honey brown hair away from his face. "How naïve." She commented sadly.

"It's naïve to follow Him." He whispered so only she and Buffy could hear. He wasn't prepared for the slap that struck his cheek. When he looked up at her, he noticed her brown eyes were wide and she was stepping backwards, preparing to run and as she did, he followed her.

Before she could apparate away from within a darkened alley next to the pub, he caught up to her and pulled her into a comforting hug. Then he braced himself and apparated them both somewhere as the rain started to come down, drenching the two.

"Talk to me." He pleaded softly. "Tell me anything." He added, watching as she pulled away and started shivering from the cold or being frightened – he couldn't tell.

"I can't." She whispered hoarsely. "Just hate me like your friends, Rem. Please, it's easier."

Sighing, he took mercy on the brunette slayer and gestured for her to follow him. He took her into the bathroom, gave her a towel and left for a moment returning with a change of clothing for her. "Shower, I'll have some coffee ready for you when you get out."

"Make it tea."

A smile slowly appeared on his face before he nodded. "Get warmed up." He suggested, turning and leaving when she nodded.

"Oh Ani, hold me!"

"Whoa!" Ani exclaimed jumping back hitting the glass door. "What's with the dress?" He asked noticing the dress once he was comfortable with the distance from the unfamiliar woman.

"What's wrong with my nightgown?" The woman asked before questioning, "It emphasizes my fatness, doesn't it?"

Down pregnant woman he thought. "No! No, I've just never seen a nightgown such as that." There aren't any sharp, shiny objects around here, he wondered cautiously looking around, gotta keep it away from the hormonal pregnant woman.

"You don't love me cause I'm fat!" She accused.

"Uh," He tried. "Let's talk about this later. I've got a thing – so I've got to go to this – thing." He stuttered. "Right." He added turning to walk through the door.

"It's Obi Won, isn't it?" She hissed.

"What?" He asked, turning to face her. "No." At least I don't think so. He added mentally, before looking through the memories present for him. WHOA! H.O.M.! I can't be doin' him, can I? Shuttering from the last thought he shook his head. "I've got to go and talk to Obi Won about this – thing."

Before she could say anything Ani rushed towards the door. Throwing the large wooden door and crossing the threshold he ran into. "Anakin, my boy."

"Ah! The H.O.M.!"

The door closed silently, allowing the slayer to look around the small bathroom. There wasn't much in the room, a bottle of shampoo, conditioner, his razor, toothbrush and toothpaste and soap. There was a dull looking gray carpet that covered the dingy white tile.

Not thinking too clearly, she reached for the razor blade, holding the thin piece of metal in her hands, which seemed burning hot against the cold metal. Walking carefully towards the tub, she started running warm water. She watched as the tub began to fill up before stopping the running water, without stripping her clothing she climbed in with the razor still in her hands.

The screaming began, the begging, the pleading began to play within her mind. All those that begged for mercy, all those she couldn't save before they died began replaying in her mind – haunting her mind. Slowly she ran the blade across one wrist, watching as the blood slowly poured out, staining the water pink.

Little by little, the cuts she inflicted upon herself made the pain slip away as she slowly began losing her strength, relaxing against the porcelain tub. Just as she was letting herself go, she faintly heard the door slam open and her world went black.

After pulling her out of the red stained tub, Remus held the slayer close, trying to get the multiple wounds to stop bleeding before he apparated them to St. Mungo's, he himself covered in her blood. "Help! She's bleeding badly and I can't get it to stop! She's going to die!"

"Calm down, sir." A healer commented, examining the wounds before leading them quickly into the other room. "I'll need three vials of blood-restoring potion to start with. Sir, do you know if she's had any mental or physical problems in the past to cause her to do this to herself?"

"She's been going through a lot of changes." Remus answered. "Please just save her life."

"That's my job." The healer commented before escorting him out. "You can see her when she's stable. Until then, you'll need to wait out here."

Remus took to pacing in the waiting room before he suddenly thought of Buffy, Snape and Malfoy. With resolve he floo-ed each of them, telling them all about Faith's whereabouts'. Malfoy and Snape were in the middle of an elaborate party when they were notified and Buffy had just gotten home.

One by one they entered, Buffy upon seeing Remus' ragged clothing stained in blood rushed to the werewolf's side and pulled him into a hug, where he began shaking. "Shh, it's okay Remus. I'm here."

"Lupin, where is she?" Asked the pompous voice of Lucius Malfoy.

Remus pulled back, looking at the three men standing in formal robes – two he knew to be Lucius and Severus, the third he didn't recognize. "She's getting treatment." He answered softly.

"What happened?" Asked the unfamiliar man, his voice low, as he stepped closer to the pair. His enraged eyes, being the only form of emotion that emitted from the man, as his other features were strikingly handsome and cold.

Remus glanced at Buffy, whose hazel eyes seemed to be asking the same thing. "She had eight tankards of firewhiskey and wasn't herself. I took her somewhere to get cleaned up and she –" He turned away from the enraged eyes, only to be turned back by the darker man. "She cut her wrists." He finally whispered. "I knew something was wrong, so I went to check up on her and she didn't answer my calls so I went in to find her submerged in her own blood."

The unknown man released Remus and turned to go down the hallway to find Faith. "Sir, you can't go back there!" Called one of the nurses. The man ignored her and entered the room and saw all the potion vials they used were lying around and there was no sign of breathing from the brunette slayer.

Carefully he walked over to her, placing a hand on her breast, murmuring some words repeating them until he felt her heart begin to beat underneath his hand. His hand moved from her breast down to her hand, pulling it up to his lips as he called her back, "Faith."

Her eyes fluttered open, seeing a pair of intense jade eyes glancing down at her. "My lord." She whispered.

"Why?"

Her mouth opened and closed before she spoke, "I'm sorry, my lord, I don't know what I was thinking. The insanity has been calling and over took me. I didn't mean to be weak."

"Come."

"But –"

"Come." He stated with more authority helping her up, knowing she was feeling weak and knowing she needed his strength to lean on. Before he walked them out into the waiting room he gave Faith his cloak so that she could warm up. Once out in the waiting room they heard the healer telling them about their loss. Buffy noticed first rushing over to the brunette.

"Don't you scare me like that again!" Buffy cried, wrapping her arms around her sister slayer.

"I'm fine, Summers." She smirked remaining ridged trying not to look for comfort with the blond slayer. "Don't worry 'bout it."

Buffy pulled away, hurt evident in her eyes, until she saw a shimmer of shame inside Faith's before she nodded. "Keep it that way, McRae." She stated before approaching Remus. "Come on Remus."

"But –"

"Remus." Buffy warned, getting a confused look from the werewolf before nodded and followed the blond out.

The healer had turned, gawking through the slayer's exchange, seeing a very alive slayer and finally uttered, "But it's not possible. You were dead."

"Must have been magic." Faith laughed before exiting the hospital with the healer calling after her. The four people walked out into the streets of London before apparating back to Malfoy Manor. "I can't go in there." She said stopping suddenly.

Voldemort waved his hand, cleaning her up and changing her ragged clothing into fine robes of midnight blue. "You will accompany me." He stated holding his hand out.

Faith glanced down at her robes, which had a low cut front and fit like second skin before reaching out and accepting Voldemort's hand. The four entered the ballroom, everyone glancing at them, Narcissa approaching them. "Welcome Faith."

"Thank you, Narcissa."

Faith spent the rest of the evening with Voldemort, dancing and having a good time with those that were her friends and fellow death eaters. That night, she stayed with the Malfoy's, but wondered out into the early morning. She'd stolen a bottle of Ogden's and drank the whole bottle before grabbing another, followed by another. By four, she was thoroughly drunk wondering the streets in her leather pants and black tank top with a half empty bottle of muggle whiskey in her hands.

Somehow she ended up on top of a brick building watching the sun coming up. She must have woken up one of the tenants of the building because the person was approaching her. A few feet away, the steps stopped. "McRae?" A surprised voice inquired.

Faith turned to see a pair of dark gray orbs and bedraggled dark hair. "Sirius Black." She greeted stretching her arms above her head, her shirt creeping up a bit, stumbling a bit before catching her balance. "The dog star." She muttered, laughing lightly walking towards him.

"You're drunk."

"As a skunk." She laughed a bit more before tripping over her own feet only to be caught by Sirius.

"Let's get you home." He muttered, lifting her onto her feet and walking her towards the ladder. He paused in his steps as she stuck her heals into the ground. Turning to face her he noticed that she was trying to lock eyes with him. "McRae?"

"You have such dark eyes." She whispered. "So closed and mysterious."

Sirius was confused, even more so when she pulled his head towards her, placing her lips upon his. Unsure what to do, his body made up his mind and he accepted her. He blindly guided her towards his apartment, with a bit of stumbling but nothing major, practically slamming the door behind him.

Faith felt hot, and began trying to touch anything cool, pulled his night robe exposing his chest, feeling the cool skin underneath, before forcing the robe off his broad shoulders. Sirius was by no means stilled in his actions began to touch exposed skin, before releasing his lips to pull off the tank top, leaving her bare topped to his lusty eyes.

In a stumbled mass they fell upon Sirius' bed, continuing to take what the other had, but giving only so much of themselves for fear of being burned. In a tired, but satisfied, heap they fell next to each other and almost instantly to sleep. It was several hours later that Faith felt the burning sensation on her arm, causing her to shoot straight up, only to get dizzy and exclaim, as she fell backwards onto the soft pillow, "Shit mother fucker."

"Is that how you start every morning?" Came an amused question.

Faith slowly turned her blurry eyes to look into tired gray orbs. "Tell me I didn't get pissed and sleep with you?"

"We did more than just sleep with each other." He mused, pulling her closer.

The burning sensation pulled her fully out of his arms and out of bed only to sit back down.

"What's wrong?" He inquired, pulling his body closer to her.

"Damn hangover." She muttered standing again, this time to look for her clothing. "It been nice seeing you again, but I've got an appointment to keep." She said, pulling her clothing on in a hurry. She was half way out the door when he grabbed onto her left arm.

"I knew it!" He exclaimed, glaring at the dark mark before turning his angry eyes on Faith.

"It's not what you think, Black." Faith grunted, feeling another wave of power. "I'm a spy against him." She gritted, painfully. "Now let me go, so that I don't die."

"Where's Peter?"

"Your rat is against you." She shouted. "I can't believe you trusted him so much as to hand Lily and Harry to him." She continued, angry beyond belief. "He tried to kill me, so I nearly kill him. But then he had to scream mercy saying he knew where the Potter's were and was spared but not for long."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he's going to crack and be dead." She growled before apparating away, the pain in her forearm being too much to bear. "My lord." She greeted kneeling in front of him.

End pt 13

SweetiePie15 - Thanks! Glad you're enjoying the story. Nice to have your feedback about what Lily and James should have for a second child.

BobtheAlmighty_ - _Thank you! I'm glad that you've enjoyed my plot, I'm enjoying writing it. I tried not to get too much into relationships, there were several times (this chapter could be construted)when that became iffy, but it pulled through nicely - to date. Thank you again, I hope that you continue to read.

Faith16


	15. Um, opps?

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 14

888

"You wanted to see me, Dumbledore?" Faith asked entering the older wizard's office only to fine the members of the Order sitting in a small circle. "Meeting?"

"Come in, Faith." Albus gestured.

"Why?" Sirius spat. "She's one of them." He added glaring in her general direction.

Faith swiftly moved towards him, but was stopped when she saw someone that she knew. Very well. Taking a glance at Albus he nodded and gestured for her to sit. Slowly she sat in the first available chair – which happened to be next to Sirius and James – and ignored the glares she received from the two ex-Gryfindors.

"What news do you bring?" Albus inquired.

"You can't expect me to share it with these people." Faith scoffed. "They'll never believe their end is closer than they think."

"Faith."

Faith closed her eyes. "Pettigrew is dead." After a few loud bursts of exclaims Albus quieted them down in order for Faith to continue her story of information. "He snitched, Voldemort killed him."

"My lord." She greeted kneeling in front of him.

"He is close." Voldemort informed her.

Faith internally frowned as she nodded, "My lord, forgive me for asking, but are the Potter's really a necessity?"

Voldemort stared at Faith for several long moments before dropping his gaze. "Are you doubting me?"

"No, my lord." Faith uttered. "I just wondered. I meant no disrespect."

"I suppose I should include you in on the plans." Voldemort commented softly. With riddles he explained his plan, and she was by far more confused in this conversation than she'd ever been while in the same room as Albus Dumbledore. She memorized the plan, hoping that she'd be able to analyze it later.

There was a moment of silence after he finished his plans before Faith suddenly understood. He didn't have a plan, rather than a foolproof battle tactic. "That is brilliant, my Lord."

"Thank you, child." He smirked, raising his wand watching as she prepared herself for the sharp pain that was coming because of her questioning. The curse flew and hit her hard, knocking her off her feet.

Faith was pulled out of her memories because someone touched her shoulder. She opened her to see concerned black orbs staring at her. "Severus." She whispered confused, realizing that she was shaking like a leaf.

"Don't think about that now, Faith." Severus warned, understanding what she might have seen knowing that she was with Voldemort for several days. He could see that she was shaken up but also noted that she took a deep breath and returned to the confident Slayer he'd known for almost five years.

Faith nodded her head. "Lily catch." She threw a bottle of something towards the redhead, who caught it easily. She then passed a similar bottle to James. Seeing his look she commented, "It's not poison, if that's what you're thinking."

"What is it?" Lily asked for her husband.

"Polyjuice potion." Faith answered simply.

"Who?"

Faith stood up and began pacing. It was something she got from Severus when he'd be in his lab thinking of how to develop a stronger potion or develop the Wolfsbane for Remus, though he'd deny it to anyone who pointed their fingers at him. "Lily, James – Severus and I were trying to develop practical potions or make them better. One of the potions we talked about was the polyjuice. We debated the components of original potion and made them better."

"I didn't know you were going to experiment on that." Severus replied. "The components that we debated on adding would increase the potency of the potion. In effect making it last longer and better than before."

"I tested it on myself, its effective and doesn't ware off in an hour, but lasts as long as the drinker likes, because there's an antidote." She continued pulling out two more vials. "This potion will give you enough time to resituate yourselves in safety and attempt to get a new secret keeper or whatever it is you'd like to do."

"So who are we?" Lily asked. "And what about you-know-who?"

"Let me worry about the dark Lord. Lily –" Faith paused. "James you'll be disguised as Perseus Evans, which took me several weeks to get the DNA correct, so you're welcome."

"Considering that Perseus is me I could have given it to you quite easily." Severus commented so only Faith could hear him.

"Shut up, Sev." She retorted tiredly.

"Faith."

"Lily, give me a strand of your hair." Faith interrupted quietly, not looking at anyone, preferring to rub the tension out of her forehead.

"No." Several voices shouted within the room. "You can't be thinking of this madness." Lily exclaimed standing up as best as she could being several months pregnant. "Severus?" She pleaded looking at Faith's closest friend on the Light side who wasn't looking at anyone but Faith with an unreadable expression on his face. "Buffy?" She tried, looking at the slightly shell shocked blond slayer.

"I think it's an excellent idea." Commented Albus who had remained silent up until now. His blue eyes more stern than they had been in a long while behind his half-moon framed glasses.

"What?" Lily exclaimed glaring at the older wizard.

"Buffy shall take the polyjuice potion." Albus stated and before Faith could interrupt or counter he held his hand up and added, "Faith you are tied to Tom and therefore he'd see through the polyjuice potion."

"Right, didn't think about that." Faith conceded.

"How much coffee have you drunken?" Severus inquired softly.

Faith looked up at him before looking at her fingers. "Oh, lots." She said giving up on counting her fingers to focus on the problem at hand. "Buffy, catch." She said before tossing the vial to the blond slayer. "I'll see if I can accompany him to the house so that I can help. But you'll need to be careful, because he's at his peak right now."

888

Faith walked out of the office as soon as Dumbledore dismissed the meeting. She heard her name being called and tried to ignore it, but sighed and stopped when the voices continued to call out. She turned to find Sirius, Lily, James and Buffy walking towards her. "Yes."

"Peter's dead." Lily said.

Faith nodded.

"How?"

"I would assume the killing curse." Faith retorted before sighing. "Honestly, Lil, I don't know. I was –" she paused, as if searching for a word to describe it, "busy." She looked away before hugging herself as if shielding herself from the harsh words she expected to hear.

"Busy doing what?" Sirius spat. "Being a lap warmer –" He cut out by Faith's hand slapping his cheek.

"Don't talk about what you don't know." She growled warningly. "You don't know what I've been through to protect you, Lily, Harry and James." She glared. "The things I've had to do, the deaths I've got hanging over my head because I couldn't save them. The fact that I tried to commit suicide over all the pain and suffering I've seen and done. What about the constant fear that Voldemort will pierce my carefully laid barrier and find out that I told Dumbledore everything I've found out?" She paced. "Did you know that anyone who betrays or tries to leave the ranks of Voldemort's dies but I take that risk every time I return to him?"

"I don't know why you're trying to win this bunch over, Faith." A silky voice pierced through the slayer's tangent. "After all they're world is black and white. They don't deal with what we do."

"Shut up, Snivilus." Sirius snapped.

"Names at such an age? Honestly." Faith mocked. "Such an example for your godson." She continued in spite of the looks she was receiving from Lily and Buffy. "Merlyn willing, he'll turn out like Lily."

888

Buffy sighed again as she glanced up at the clock. Nope, she thought, it's not broken. Faith should have been home, she promised to be home tonight so that they could patrol together. Something that they hadn't done together in a while because of Faith's duel responsibility with the Order and Voldemort.

Buffy wasn't sure how she felt about Faith being in more danger than normal. Sure she knew the slayer's life wasn't a piece of cake. She'd died saving the world and not just once. No she'd died twice and she knew Faith had been in bad shape after the death of Allen Finch and had probably been close enough to death to call forth another slayer.

She knew now that Faith was a better, stronger person because of the fall – just like she was stronger after her deaths. It was odd how the slayer's lives could be so different and yet so similar at the same time. Sighing she stood and exited their overly quiet flat and walked with poise down the streets of London.

Seeing a gang of vampires, she knew it was going to be a long and lonely night without the brunette staking vampires by her side. With that last thought of her sister slayer, Buffy jumped into the fray and began fighting the gang of vampires.

888

Severus heard the incisive and slightly annoying knocking on his door. Sighing loudly, in the quiet room, he stood leaving his student's papers none graded on his desk. Once the door was opened, he saw one person he never expected to come to him and yet it made sense.

"Have you seen Faith?" The blond slayer questioned, not waiting for a greeting of any kind.

"No." Severus answered, stepping aside allowing the blond to enter his office. "I'm sure she'll turn up."

"Yeah, that's what I thought too." Buffy agreed. "But, I haven't seen her since the meeting and usually she'll come home after a few days. But it's been over a month."

Severus realized that she was right. "I'm sure she's just doing something for the dark Lord."

"She would have sent word." Buffy countered. "Look, I understand if you can't tell me anything, but I've got to know that she's okay."

Severus nodded. "I'll inform you the moment I hear something about her."

"Thank you." She said before leaving alone in his private office.

It was several weeks and an Order meeting later – which to his and Buffy's disappointment she didn't make an appearance – before Severus heard anything about Faith. "Faith." He greeted the soaking wet slayer that was currently standing in the dungeon hallway.

"Sev." She greeted, shivering in the cold and dampness of the castle.

Severus opened his arms allowing the slayer to gain the obviously needed comfort she was seeking. "What's wrong, Anam Cara?" He asked before suddenly realizing that she was crying softly. "Anam?"

"I've got a problem." She sniffed pulling away slightly, her eyes puffy and red. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"Are you sure?" He asked hesitantly.

"Pretty sure." She answered. "I've checked at least fifty times."

"Is it the dark Lord's?" He asked after a few moments of silence, his brain moving about a mile a minute trying to process what she was saying.

"That would be the least of my concerns." She muttered. "Voldie's child I could handle." She added. "But his, I can not."

"Who's?" Severus asked. "Anam?" He questioned when she turned away.

"Faith, you're alright." Lily supplied, having come to ask Severus for a potion. The redhead was round and obviously with child. The redhead was nearly in her final month of pregnancy and was preparing for the birth of her second child. She and James agreed to wait until the birth to see what the sex of the baby. Somehow it was more exciting that way.

"Cara." Faith began. "I'm going to lie down." She didn't wait for a response, heading to his private chambers and into his room. She felt safe within the darkness of his rooms and allowed herself to feel the burden.

In Severus' office, both Lily and the aforementioned wizard stared at the retreating body of the dark slayer. "Not a word to Buffy."

"But Severus." Lily protested. "You promised."

"I said if I heard anything I'd inform her." Severus corrected. "As it is, Faith is obviously upset and does not wish to be found by anyone but me." He continued ignoring her piercing look. "Lily."

Lily glanced towards the door Faith had just gone through, before meeting the dark eyes of her friend and potions master and nodded. "Not a word."

It was several hours later that Faith woke feeling a presence in the room with her. Slowly she opened her eyes to see Severus lying next to her. Relaxing she moved towards her friend, finding comfort in his sleeping state and quickly finding that sleep over took her.

They both awoke at the same time, but neither spoke for a long time. Finally, "Morning."

"Is it really?" Severus retorted dryly.

"Unfortunately," Faith began, "yes."

"How," Severus smirked, "dreadful." At which comment Faith rolled her eyes. "Hungry?"

"Famished." She answered along side of her stomach growling. Slowly the pair got up, Severus handing Faith extra clothing she'd left in his possession before ordering food from the house elves to bring to his chambers as she dressed. Once she came out, he noticed how she seemed to glow with a different radiance than normal.

They ate in silence.

888

It was several weeks later that he sat down next to Faith who was gazing out the pseudo window. "Faith." His voice was soft and silky, and very comforting to the unusually quiet brunette. "You don't have to tell me who the father is if you decide to go through this." He began softly.

His words were meant to be comforting, but all the denial she'd put herself through was released. She paled at the thought of telling anyone about her pregnancy, knowing that was what he was going to say given the chance. Severus aside, she couldn't imagine telling anyone about her predicament. "I can't." She stuttered. "I just can't." And with that she was running through the door and he followed, albeit slower, knowing she was in pain as she ran out into the downpour.

He could tell she was upset and not thinking too clearly, and tried to keep her in sight for fear she'd do something irrational and damaging seeing as she's already tried to kill herself. He stopped her from apparating away, knowing that if she did he'd have a hell of a time trying to track her.

"Faith, Anam, listen to me." He pleaded holding her arms in his hands. "I know it must be hard on you to rely on someone else, but don't you see you're killing yourself with this burden?" He yelled over the rain that was hitting them with a vengeance soaking them completely. "Please. Don't fight this alone. You're all I have, the only one I can trust."

"You'll hate me." She sobbed.

"Faith, Anam Cara means something to me. I may not understand or like the things you do." Severus began. "But I could never hate or abandon you."

Faith choked on the words that were coming forth, until she could no longer bare it. "It's Black." She said. "It's Sirius Black's."

"Oh, Anam." He breathed, pulling her into him once more knowing of the animosity between the two while they were all at Hogwarts. It was as if he personally sought her out, more so then than now, because he didn't understand her.

Slowly he maneuvered her back into his chambers, where he cast a warming and drying charm on the shivering slayer. He also gave her a calming drought mixed in with a sleeping drought before tucking her into bed. Once he was sure that she was sleeping he swept towards the fireplace and floo-ed out of Hogwarts.

End pt 14

* * *

**Author's Note**: Anam Cara is roughly translated 'Soul friend' from Celtic. I thought it was important to show the friendship between the two spies now that they know about each other.

* * *

**Allen Pitt**-Hmm, now that would be interesting taking the new Potter baby to the "future".I did actuallyharbor the thoughts of Faith's father being a wizard, but as my muse would have it - I didn't find a good place to "drop the bomb", but there's still a possibility that Faith is connected somehow to the wizarding world. Thank you for reviewing, sorry it took so long to get back to you.

**Lightdemondarkangel** - I'm so glad that you're really into this story! I'm so very sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope you enjoy what's to come! Thank you againfor reviewing!

**General Mac**- Thank you for reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**sweetypie15** - Thank you so much! I'm so very glad that you've continuously reviewed and kept with this story!I'll try to finish it up soon so that I won't leaveanyone in too much suspense. Hmm, I'm sensing another story idea brewing where we focus on Harry and his sibling's interraction with eachother as they muddle through life. We'll see. Thank you again for reviewing!


	16. Lord Voldemort? Babies?

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 15

888

(Condensed) Previously:

"It's Black." She said. "It's Sirius Black's."

"Oh, Anam." He breathed. Once he was sure that she was sleeping he swept towards the fireplace and floo-ed out of Hogwarts.

And now:

888

"You sick perverted mongrel." Severus growled, his wand pointed at the shocked wizard who was surprised to see him there in his flat. "Did you force yourself on her? Or did you take advantage of her knowing you wouldn't have a snowball chance in hell with her?" With each word out of the potion master's mouth it became colder and darker. "Taking advantage of her brilliant mind, did you enjoy it? Did you toss her out like yesterday's rubbish when you were finished with her?"

"What are you talking about Snivilus?" Sirius had finally snapped out of his stupor. He was unsure what was going on, but whatever it was, the wizard in front of him was looking positively murderous.

"How mature, reverting back to name calling." Severus sneered. Just as the other wizard was going to throw another insult, Severus continued, "Don't play stupid, thought I know it's one of your favorite past times, I'm talking about Faith."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Denying that you're practically destroying her." Severus mocked poking his wand into Sirius' throat, enunciating every word preparing to end this fool's life, causing him to wince in pain.

"Severus." A feminine voice called out.

Neither wizard did anything for a moment; the hatred was thick within the room, Lily feared for both the wizards. "This is not your concern, Evans." Severus retorted darkly, his anger fueling his hardheadedness.

"Severus, please." She pleaded softly.

Severus relaxed just a bit, before muttering a transfiguring cures and finally meeting her bright green eyes. "Only for you Lily." He said before exiting the room in the same fashion he entered.

"Why do I feel that I got in on the shallow end of the wizarding pool?" She asked the room before making a go at reversing the spell. Whatever make Severus angry beyond all reasoning had to have something to do with his Anam Cara. Faith.

888

A few more days passes before Faith ventured out of Hogwarts and Severus' rooms. The dark Lord had been quiet lately, somehow knowing about her before she did. She apparated to the headquarters, entering quickly and quietly walking down the hallways until she heard.

"Child."

"My lord." She bowed.

"You're confused." He guessed and when she nodded he continued, "You wish to know how."

"Yes."

"It is very simple, child." He began. "In every life there must be a contingency plan. My plan is your child."

Faith moved back slightly at the thought of her baby. "What about my child?" She asked defensively forgetting momentarily whom she was speaking too.

"Your child will bring forth a new world." He grinned, unconcerned by her words or defensive behavior. "I will be reborn in your child, should something happen to me."

Faith felt her blood run cold, as the thoughts of Voldemort returning within her child.

"You seem distracted." He commented, feeling her thoughts flow through him. "Are you not pleased?"

"As a servant, I'm honored." She said, her anger finally showing itself because of the opening he provided for her. "As a slayer or mother hell no." She began to rant, "My lord I'm not even supposed to be here, I'm out of phase. How the hell did you find the magic to bring me into phase?"

"I didn't." He smirked and she decided at that moment that she didn't like the evilness that came with that smirk. "You did."

888

Lily answered the door to see Faith moving away from the house. It was as if she was about to run away. "Faith." She asked softly, trying to encourage the brunette. "Would you like to come in?"

Faith nodded slowly, began taking several steps into the house, hearing the door shut she jumped. Taking a look around the home she hadn't seen since Harry's first birthday, and was relieved that nothing much had changed.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lily asked once the brunette turned to face her. "Water? Soda? Butterbeer? Tea?"

Firewhiskey was on the tip of the slayer's tongue, but she forced out, "Water."

Lily looked at her with shock on her face but gestured for her to follow. "So what brings you to Godric's Hollow?" Lily asked grabbing a tea cup, of which she poured her brewed tea into it, and a glass of water for her overly quiet friend.

"Honey I'm home." James jubilant voice called before Faith could answer the question. "Hello, McRae." He greeted and followed them into the living room.

"Potter, would you give us a moment?" Faith asked. At his scoff she pleaded, "James, please." Her shoulders were slumped and there was no fight in her words, stance or in her eyes.

Wide hazel eyes gazed at her before he nodded and exited the room leaving his wife a bit worried about the slayer's words to her husband.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked. "I've never heard you say James' name without disdain."

"I'm pregnant."

"What?" Lily exclaimed causing Faith to flinch. "Who? How? Well I know how – but – how?"

"It's a plan for Voldie's return." She supplied sounding truly upset to Lily's ears. "It's his alternate plan should he fail to live at some point. He wants to be my child."

"Is he –" She faltered, eyes looking around before she leaned forwards slightly. "Is he the father?" She asked, lowering her voice so that no one outside the room could hear.

"No." Faith answered after a brief pause. "Don't ask me who it is." She warned seeing the redhead's questioning eyes. "I haven't even told him yet."

"Okay." Lily said, pausing as she heard a popping noise and Sirius' voice calling for someone – anyone that was home. "In here Sirius." She called not noticing Faith tense up.

"Hey Lily, where's James?" Sirius asked before seeing Faith sitting in a chair looking at her hands. "McRae."

"Black." She acknowledged without looking up. "I think I'll leave now. Thanks for listening." She said glancing everywhere but at him, though she could feel his eyes burning her.

"Why don't you stay?" Lily asked getting Faith to look at her with confusion on her face. "Buffy's coming by too." She added as if she was trying to convince the slayer to stay. "It'll be fun."

"I can't." Faith said, moving towards the door, aware that Sirius and Lily were following. "Bye Lily." She said throwing the door open to exit the house quickly.

"Why did Snape attack me?" Sirius asked causing the brunette to freeze in her steps.

"What?" She asked.

"Snape." Sirius said. "Floo-ed me the other day, spouting off a bunch of stuff and then he turned me into something." He explained shortly. "Why?"

"He didn't tell you anything?" She asked stuttering slightly. When he shook his head 'no'. She breathed a sigh of relief and nodded. "Oh."

Sirius looked at her a moment. "Aren't you going to tell me?" He asked once she made no move to tell him anything.

"Is there any reason I should?"

"I was attacked." He snarled at the nervous looking slayer, taking several steps towards her. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked noticing that she'd taken several more steps away from him. "Faith,"

"Don't address me in such familiar tones." She interrupted. "You don't know me to call me by my given name."

A scream was heard within the house, causing the slayer and Sirius to reenter the house with their wands drawn, only to find no one in the room but a heavily breathing Lily Potter.

"She's in labor." Faith gasped. "Find James. Get some warm towels and some cold water." She ordered before moving towards the redhead. Gently she helped her sit down and began to get her to focus on her breathing. Once the first wave was finished Faith asked, "Who's your healer?"

"Healer Watson." James answered, kneeling by his wife's side Harry placed in the playpen with his toys to occupy his attention.

Faith nodded and moved to the fireplace, only to find the floo system wasn't working. It was a bit later; Lily's contractions were getting scarily closer together when Faith finally felt the prickling on her arm. "He's coming." She whispered, though everyone heard her.

"FAITH!" Lily screamed, a potentially painful contraction hitting the petite woman.

"Focus Lils." Faith ordered moving to kneel in front of the woman who was about to become a mother again. "You're not going to die here and definitely not now." She added preparing herself to deliver this baby.

James continued to coach his wife, while Faith was giving orders, and Sirius getting the items needed and watching out the window for something-anything different.

There was a scream followed by a wail allowing Lily to finally relax against her husband. "Congrats." Faith breathed cleaning off the newborn baby with a moist towel she had handy for the actual birth of the child before placing it a dry, but soft one. "You're the proud parents of a baby girl." She added passing the baby to Lily who cradled her close.

"Jacalyn Ambrosia Potter." Lily named her.

A hiss exited Faith's lips as Sirius said, "We've got company."

"Go, get out of here." Faith said standing, taking her goddaughter once more so that James could pick Lily up. "Go to – I don't know, just get gone." She added before whispering, "I only hope my baby is as precious you." She then looked up at Sirius, who was watching her carefully. "Take Harry and Jacalyn. Protect them."

"Come with us, Faith." Lily pleaded.

"You know I can't." Faith said before hissing, "GO!" Then she walked out the door and knelt in front of Voldemort. "My Lord." She was unaware that three people watched her through the window of the house.

Voldemort walked past her without a second glance, brushing her aside.

"They're not home, my Lord." Faith replied, trying to keep the desperation and fear out of her voice.

Voldemort stopped and turned slowly towards her. "You lie." He hissed, sending a flash of pain her direction.

"No, my Lord." She wheezed, as her body filled with white-hot fire that spread quickly through her veins. The pain, which was more potent than that of the Cruciatus, continued coming on stronger and she screamed, "Please, my Lord!"

"Leave her alone!" A voice called and Faith wished that the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

"A noble knight, saving the fair maiden." Voldemort mocked. "Can't have anyone witnessing my dominance over my Child. Avada Kedavra."

The curse missed Sirius by just a hair as Buffy pushed him out of the way. Buffy quickly pulled them up off the ground, hearing Faith gasp, "Get out of here B!"

Once they appeared somewhere else Sirius verbally attacked the blond. "What did you do that for?" He raved. "He's going to kill her."

"This is her way of doing what needs to be done to protect you, Lily, James, Harry and her goddaughter." Buffy countered, knowing the brunette slayer pretty well. "This is what she's worked so hard for. If we step in now we could mess everything up." She finished before glancing around the room. "She's doing this for you. All of you."

"She could die!"

"She's too damn stubborn to die." Buffy countered. "That's why she's a Slytherin, she doesn't give up when there's so much at stake."

"Buffy." Lily interrupted the pair's argument holding Jacalyn closely, even as the baby was crying. "She's pregnant." She added, glancing from her husband and his best friend.

"What?" Buffy exclaimed, glancing from person to person before moving to the fireplace. The three other people followed, having warded the kids in Faith's room, with an alarm to warn them if/when something was wrong. They followed Buffy as she burst into Albus Dumbledore's office and pushed Severus against the wall. "Why didn't you tell me about Faith?" She asked, her tone non-threatening, just upset.

"I, unlike some, respect Faith's privacy." He began. "As it was, she was fearful, sad and in a deep sense of denial." Glaring over Buffy's shoulder he added, "Though I understand why she'd deny anything, considering the party involved."

"He has her." Buffy said causing Severus to look back at her.

"She means too much to Him for Him to kill her." Severus assured the blonde. "Even if He were to kill her, which I highly doubt as He's plans for the child, He could bring her back. He's done it before."

"New Years." Buffy gasped realizing that the healer had been correct. She had been dead, but seconds later she walked out with that wizard. The one that stood outside of Godric's Hollow not five minutes prior. "But we're not in phase, it's not possible for any of this to happen."

"He made it possible." Severus answered her unanswered question. "I hadn't realized it and neither did Anam when he sent us to find the answer to His riddle."

"You?"

"Anam?" James voice unsure what or who he was talking about.

Severus, Buffy, Sirius and Lily glanced at James before turning their attention back on the Potions Master. "It was several years ago that He gave us a riddle – we hadn't realized what or who it was for or about as He hadn't given us more than the riddle to work with. It was only recently that I figured it out."

"So Faith doesn't know." Buffy inquired.

"She knows." Lily answered. "She told me of His plan. She didn't sound thrilled by it."

"Can you blame her?" Severus inquired. "Other than your son's destiny, how would you feel to know that your child might become one of the most powerful and evil wizard/witch the world has ever seen?"

Lily nodded, feeling her husband and his best friend watching her. "You'd have to be strong to know the destiny before the child is born."

"Protect her." Buffy requested seeing Severus' nod to Lily's answer.

"I will do as I have always done." Severus said before exiting the office.

It was then that Buffy noticed Albus sitting there watching the whole ordeal and conversation between the ex-Gryffindor's and the Potions Master. "Sorry about barging in."

Albus' infernal twinkling was present in his blue eyes as he addressed the blond. "It is quite alright, Buffy." He said and began asking for details on the brunette slayer that was in a most dangerous position than anyone he could name who was involved in the war.

End pt 15

Author's Thanks:

**Demon-childe619: **_Thank you! I'm so glad to hear that you've enjoyed this story. I was a bit concerned that no one was still reading it. Also, thank you for visiting my live journal. I hope that the rest of this story lives up to the expectations that I'm thinking people have. Faith as a mom is definitely an interesting idea, along with Sirius being a father. Lily's baby being a slayer – a lot of readers have asked me about that, but I don't know how it would work exactly. But never let it be said that an idea like that won't be taken into consideration. Thank you for the wonderful feedback! _

**Anonymous: **_Thank you for reviewing. I haven't given it up, but I haven't as much time as I used to so that I can update my stories. I'm glad you like how I incorporated Buffy/Faith into HP's world. I was a bit worried about how it would come across to readers. Thank you again for reviewing. Sorry it's taken so long to update. _

**Angel-love-Buffy: **_Thank you! I'm glad you are enjoying the fic. _

**missingviolet: **_I apologize if you think I'm making Faith a slut. I feel that I'm writing her as close to cannon as I possibly can. In Joss' world she was the type to feel hungry and horny. And having Sirius thrown into the mix can make things different. I hope that you are enjoying the story, Faith is my favorite character from BtVS so I kinda like to abuse her – without being harsh. Anyways, I hope that you are enjoying the fic, and thank you for reviewing. _

**jrfan81: **_I wasn't expecting it, but thanks for saying it wasn't a horrible idea. Muses do the strangest things, don't they? Anyways, I'm glad you think it makes it have a cool twist and I hope you continue to read the story – even thought I'm horrible about updating. _

**Enchantedlight: **_Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying the fic. Sorry it took so long to update. _

**General Mac: **_Now that would be fun. Hmm, Buffy kicking Sirius' arse for Faith. It could definitely happen and has great potential. Thanks for the feedback. It's always welcome! _

**BadKitty: **_Where'd you find that it was soul mate? In every Gaelic translation tool that I've been able to get my hands on, Anam Cara says that it means soul friend. But I believe that mate and friend can mean the same thing. It just depends on how you wish to use the emotion behind the words. Thank you for reviewing! I hope that you like the story, that Faith and Severus feel that they are compatible on a higher state that physical or chemically. _

**Anakah: **_I'm sorry if it wasn't clear as to how old they are, but the're the same ages they were when they appeared in the HP galaxy which they state as 22 for Buffy and 20 for Faith – even though she does take in consideration the month. Thanks reviewing, I hope that you're continuing to read this story. _

**gaul1: **_I hope that means, "this is great! Keep writing!". If so THANKS! _


	17. Hiding? Defeat? Huh?

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 16

888

The room instantly quieted down when the door opened revealing Severus Snape and Faith McRae, whom none of the occupants had seen in a very long while. It was obvious when they noticed her rounded stomach showing she was several months pregnant.

"Faith." James began moving towards her, but stopped when he noticed she moved into herself. "I'm not going to hurt you." He began a bit troubled that she'd shy away from him. "I'd just like to say thank you."

Faith looked to Severus who replied, "You're welcome."

"Can't she –" He faltered looking between the two. "Can't she talk for herself?"

"The Dark Lord prevents her from speaking." Severus answered softly, placing a soothing hand on her shoulder. "Even with those that are his trusted associates."

"Why is she with you?"

"Because he is convinced that she has something that He cannot get from her." Severus answered. "It infuriates Him that he cannot find all the secrets she hides within and has decided to go another means."

"I think it's time for her to go into hiding." Albus spoke for the first time since before they entered the room. The response was instantaneous and various. Most agreed, some argued that it was playing in Voldemort's hands, while Faith fearfully shook her head before burring it in Severus' robes.

"If we put her into hiding, she will die." Severus' tone stopped the room dead.

"What?" Gasped Molly Weasley, a motherly figure that Faith got along well with.

"What are you saying, Snape?" Grunted Moody.

Severus felt Faith reaching for his hand and curled his fingers around her cold hand. "He is testing her loyalty." He began softly. "If she should disappear His suspicions about her would be correct. Because of His bond with her, and his ability over her speech, he could find her faster than one could say the Killing Curse. And then He'd have to find another means of immortality."

"That's disgusting!" Sirius exclaimed. "Just what exactly does he want with my child."

"Listen here, Black –" Severus began, but stopped when Faith lightly squeezed his hand. Glancing down at her, he saw her eyes. The eyes that spoke directly to his soul without using Occlumency. "He plans to inhabit the child should anything ruin his plans so that He may live again." He answered, whispering an apology to Faith within her mind.

Buffy stepped forward, her sister slayer turning when she felt her stand closer. Hazel met brown, before Faith stepped forward and hugged Buffy. "Be careful my sister." Buffy whispered. "You're stronger than I."

Faith pulled back and shook her head. Mouthing, 'You are strong, I am weak.'

'No.' Buffy mouthed. 'You are protecting a world that isn't even ours.'

Faith bowed her head. 'And look what it's gotten me.' She mouthed locking eyes with Buffy, grabbing her hand and placing it on the tiny swell of her stomach. 'An evil child.'

"Never." Buffy said with conviction, scaring the room full of wizards who hadn't heard a word from either mouth. "Don't you ever think that, Faith. Your child will be strong, pure and everything we couldn't be."

'Jacalyn?'

"She's here." Lily said seeing her lips move. She moved forward with the tiny baby who had a sprinkling of red hair. Passing her over, Jacalyn smiled happily, showing Faith her bright hazel eyes, as she giggled joyfully. As if sensing Faith's dampened and troubled spirits, Jacalyn opened her arms, and reached forward and wrapped them around Faith's neck.

Buffy stepped forward, everyone noticed that Faith didn't move away from the blond slayer, but rather moved closer. Buffy placed her arm around her sister slayer, gazing at the baby girl that was being held close to the brunette's chest. "You are amazing." She whispered.

Faith looked up at her. 'Don't know what you're talking about.' She mouthed. 'You're the oldest slayer in history.'

"Oldest, maybe." Buffy agreed softly. "But not the strongest, that tile belongs to you."

'I'm not strong.' Faith sighed. 'I'm a follower of the dark Lord and pregnant.'

"Aye, but you're saving this world." Buffy reminded. "You've done so much good in this world."

Faith shrugged at the complement not knowing what to say, noticing that Jacalyn had began to cry, knowing why seconds later when the dark mark started to burn. Hissing she passed the now screaming baby to Buffy, who fruitlessly tried to calm her as the slayer and Potions Master exited the office.

888

Faith was sitting in the library of Riddle's manor. She was staring off into space while doodling on a piece of parchment when Severus approached her. She'd been restricted to the manor, which left the whole world left untouched. He noticed she'd written some words, like a poem.

"What are you writing?" He asked when he knew that she knew he was there.

"A song."

"Song?" He encouraged her to talk about the things she remembered, which was becoming less and less as she became a more vital member of this society.

"A muggle song, that's creped into my head the past couple of days." She answered, handing him the parchment.

_Hey, I'm your life_

_I'm the one who takes you there_

_Hey, I'm your life_

_I'm the one who cares_

_They, they betray_

_I'm your only true friend now_

_They, they'll betray_

_I'm forever there_

_I'm your dream, make you real_

_I'm your eyes when you must steal_

_I'm your pain when you can't feel_

_Sad but true_

_I'm your dream, mind astray_

_I'm your eyes while you're away_

_I'm your pain while you repay_

_You know it's sad but true_

_You, You're my mask_

_You're my cover, my shelter_

_You, you're my mask_

_You're the one who's blamed_

_Do_

_Do my work_

_Do my dirty work, scapegoat_

_Do, do my deeds_

_For you're the one who's shamed_

_I'm your dream, make you real_

_I'm your eyes when you must steal_

_I'm your pain when you can't feel_

_Sad but true_

_I'm your dream, mind astray_

_I'm your eyes while you're away_

_I'm your pain while you repay_

_You know it's sad but true_

_Hate, I'm your hate_

_I'm your hate when you want love_

_Pay, pay the price_

_Pay, for nothing's fair_

_Hey, I'm your life_

_I'm the one who took you here_

_Hey, I'm your life_

_And I no longer care_

He looked up from the parchment amazed at the similarity of the song and their situation with the dark Lord. It amazed him that she seemed to be so insightful about these kinds of things, and yet she's in the thick of the war. He then noticed she was asleep causing him to wonder how much sleep she actually received. Sighing softly he picked her up and carried her into the room that she was forced to sleep in.

As he was preparing to leave, she grabbed his wrist causing him to take a seat next to the bed. He was her comfort, he knew that, and it was a bonus that the dark Lord allowed him to be in her constant presence as that was a rare thing. He didn't think she'd seen Lucius or Bellatrix or any of the death eaters that she was friends with during their Hogwarts' years for several months now, and he knew that saddened her.

888

It was several months later that a very pregnant Faith rushed into Albus Dumbledore's office. "I know how to defeat Voldemort."

Shocked blue eyes met brown as he said, "You can speak."

"Yes, but not without pain." She waved off his statement because of the importance of what she had to say. "I know how to defeat Voldemort." She repeated, handing a sheet of parchment to him and watched as he read the contents of the paper twice through before looking up at her.

"How did you find this?"

"Slayer dream lead me to it." She answered. "I had nearly given up, but it came to me over a period of nights and this is what I found out."

"How do you know it was a slayer dream?"

"Because I had it too." A new voice, belonging to Buffy, said entering the room. "He may have a hold over her, but there wouldn't be any way to send it to both of us."

"I see." Dumbledore said glancing down at the parchment, making a copy of the words written upon it. He handed the original back to Faith. He watched the slayers say good-bye in their own way – Faith telling Buffy that she needed to protect everyone while she was gone – before turning to the old headmaster. He softly spoke the words, watching as she disappeared from sight.

Faith could have sworn she heard Dumbledore say 'good luck' but couldn't be sure as her world started spinning around her in a hazy mass of colors. She suddenly landed in a room she hadn't seen in a very long time. "James?" She whispered hoarsely. "It didn't work." She began mumbling before she felt queasy. "Now I'm going to faint."

With speed he hadn't used since playing on the Quidditch team he caught the distressed woman before calling, "Class dismissed." He then rushed her to the infirmary. "Madam Pomfrey!" He called.

"Yes?" She asked coming into the large room. "Oh my, what happened?" She asked rushing to the pregnant woman's side and began whispering spells to check her vitals.

"She appeared in my classroom." He answered. "She – she called me James."

888

She woke up to see Lily's emerald green eyes looking down at her. "Harry?" She asked seeing the messy black hair that reminded her so much of James.

"You called me James earlier." He said softly.

"I did." She nodded. "Harry, you have to understand how much you truly look like your father."

"And he's dead."

"Not in my world."

"What?"

"You think this is the only world?" She asked rhetorically before saying, "Anyways, that's not the reason I'm here."

"And that is?" He prodded, unable to not be curious.

"Voldemort." She answered seeing his green eyes darken nearly to black.

"I can't help you." He said coldly, turning to exit the hospital wing.

"I understand, Harry." Her words halted his carefully placed steps, but he didn't turn around. "The last two years, maybe three, have been filled with betrayal, terror, and death."

Harry turned to face her. "All seven years of my Hogwarts schooling Voldemort has tried to kill me. My third year I found out about my godfather only to lose him in my fifth year."

"What foolish thing did Black do?" Her words lacked bite, like they once had.

"He was framed for killing my parents." At this she laughed harshly. "He escaped Azkaban, was in hiding and then he heard I was in trouble and came to save me." His eyes were haunted. "His cousin sent a curse his direction, sending him through the veil."

"The veil." She repeated. She'd heard about it, but the memory of why or when was avoiding her.

"The veil of mysteries."

"For lost souls." She finished. "I can get you Sirius Black back, if you can save my world."

"That's impossible!" Harry exclaimed outraged by her claims. "It's been at least fifteen years and Dumbledore said he couldn't do it." (Author's Note: This is NOT HBP CAPATIABLE!)

"Aye." She agreed. "He's not tied to the dog." She added, placing a hand on her swelled stomach. "But I am."

End pt 16

Author's Note: The lyrics in the middle belong to Metallica and is called Sad but True off their "Black Album". I thought the song was very fitting in regards to Voldemort and his followers and having Faith remember the song was pure chance.

**General Mac:** _Don't worry, I like Faith a bit too much to let her die. 'side's there's a lot planned for my favorite slayer. I think if she disappeared, it would be very cowardly. Not saying that there wasn't consideration for it, but I don't believe Faith, as I've portrayed her would - unless absolutely necessary – would. :-) Thanks for the great review, hope you liked the updated chapter._

**jrfan81:** _Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I'm not sure I was expecting Voldie to do it either. Too true, I think I kinda like how I'm portraying him - though I don't know if it's up to JK's standards. Thanks for your support with this story and its interesting plot that keeps weaving Faith in deeper as we speak, I hope you'll like the outcome._

**Angel-love-buffy:** _Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I am trying to update as quickly as I can._

**Queen Of the Emo's:** _Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it. I'm not sure who Faith's ol' man is, though I did harbor thoughts of him being a prominent (or not so prominent) wizard but my muse changed her mind. I do know that it isn't Voldie, as much as he wishes it was. She's the child he wished he could get, so he kind of claims her in another way outside of her being his "loyal" death eater. Anyways, thanks for reviewing, hope you liked this chapter!_


	18. The Finale

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 17

888

Previously:

"_Aye." She agreed. "He's not tied to the dog." She added, placing a hand on her swelled stomach. "But I am__."_

And now:

888

Severus entered the hospital wing next to Albus Dumbledore walking behind Harry Potter and Remus Lupin who had already stopped by the second row of beds. They saw the woman; her back was to them, as she stared out the window at the new moon.

"Hello Remus." She greeted softly not turning around to face them. "Albus, Harry and –" She paused before taking a sharp breath. "Severus."

"Harry informs me that you are from a different world." Albus began, his voice soft but there was no hiding the power he held silent. "And of your offer."

She turned to them, showing her pregnant state to the three unaware men – or at least confirming one's suspicion. "In my position, I find the option of dying of my own choice, rather than at the hand of the person who made it possible for me to become pregnant, refreshing."

"And who would be?" Severus sneered.

"Voldemort." She stated, sneering back at him. "Unless, of course you mean the father." She continued a scowl coming to her normally pretty face. "Sirius black."

"You say his name with distastes." Remus began feeling something powerful about her. "Why?"

She scoffed. "Why indeed." She repeated. "I'm a Slytherin, need I say more?"

Remus looked down, before meeting her gaze. "I'm sorry for whatever he did to you, but why are you so willing to bring him back?"

"Because –" Faith began, hugging herself trying to comfort herself from whatever was haunting her while glancing out the window. "Its what Lily would do."

"Lily." Albus repeated. "Lily Potter?"

"Let me simplify my life for you." Faith stated, allowing them to interrogate her. "There are four people who have cared – or care – for me. One risked her life and died for me, as she was my watcher. Number two set me on the path I'm on now. Three is my Anam Cara. And the fourth is Lily." She ticked the people with her fingers. "All three are on the way to possible or sure death and I can't let anymore people die on my hands."

"So you would like Potter to remove the dark Lord –"

"Voldemort, Severus." Faith interrupted. "He's apparently dead in this world, you're no longer in his employ." She wasn't sure if she was envious or jealous of this Severus because he no longer had to serve Voldemort.

"From your world in exchange for Black." He finished as if she'd never interrupted him, but he caught the hint of bitterness that she couldn't hide in her voice. "How is that fair?"

"Severus!" Several voice cried in shock as Faith began to laugh. Hard.

"Miss. McRae!" Poppy cried, appearing out of nowhere. "You need to calm down or you'll set off early labor." She continued, nearly forcing the laughing brunette onto the bed.

"Oh, Cara." Faith laughed, her laughter subsiding a bit. "Too funny." She breathed in deeply wiping a tear from her eye before looking back up at them. "What?" She asked, color draining from her face as she realized what she said causing her to curse silently.

"You said your 'Anam Cara', correct?" Severus queried, seeing her nod he continued, "That means, soul friend, unless I'm mistaken."

"No, your right." She answered standing in front of the bed she'd had been seated on. "In my world, you and I are close friends – soul friends. No words are needed between us when He is not pleased."

Severus took a tentative step forward. "He hasn't been pleased has He?" He rhetorically asked noticing, upon closer inspection, the bruises and the brunt marks that are generally physical effects of a number of dark curses.

She turned away from his speculating eyes as he pealed away the layers she'd carefully reconstructed, knowing he wasn't doing it on purpose it was just something Severus was good at. She began to feel a prickle at the back of her mind causing her to force all her thoughts, memories and fears behind the wall she recreated. "Stop trying to read my mind, Albus." She warned. "I learned from the best about blocking my thoughts and I hate to see what would happen if you pushed past my rebuilt walls."

"Rebuilt." Harry inquired, fear interlaced with his words.

"Surely you recall your bouts with the dark Lord, Potter." Severus sneered, not taking his eyes off of Faith. "He's come close to braking her."

"Do we have a deal?" She questioned with a shaky tone of voice wanting to talk about something else, anything else. "In order to save your family – or your would be parents and sister I need your help."

"Sister."

"Yes." Faith nodded. "Jacalyn."

"Jacalyn Potter." Harry sounded the name. "Alright. What do you need?"

"A book." She answered. "From Riddle's manor." She looked to Severus and he nodded, not needing to voice the answer she needed to hear somehow knowing that she'd understand, just as he had understood her unasked question. "I'll be right back." Minutes later she floo-ed back into Hogwarts with the book in her hands and just before she said anything a voice haltered her steps.

"Thank Merlyn I found you." The familiar voice said rushing into the room.

"Cara." She greeted paling at the noticeable burnt marks present upon his pale skin. She moved to touch his face, but he flinched and she murmured an apology realizing that they were fresh.

"No time for that, Anam." Severus breathed. "He's coming."

"What?" She exclaimed. "But how?"

"His link." He said gesturing towards her left arm. "Granted it's going to take him a while, but he's getting closer."

"We're going to bring back Sirius."

"What?"

"Oh, he's dead in this world."

"Why?" Severus grunted, clearly unconcerned if the mutt stayed dead so long as he didn't have to deal with him in another reality.

"A trade."

"Black for Voldemort?" Severus guessed and nodded understanding perfectly. Then he noticed the book in her hands. "Faith –"

"Severus, are you in or out?" She cut in. "I can't do this without you." She pleaded.

His voice dropped as he looked over her shoulder and saw himself standing with Remus, Albus and whom he assumed was Harry Potter. "Do they know the consequences?"

"Of course not." She said. "They'd have to think about their choice and it took me long enough to get Harry's agreement."

"Fine." He nodded. "Take us to the veil."

888

"Are you sure about this?" Severus whispered to Faith – unaware that Severus was also imploring the same thoughts to Albus and Harry.

"I've got to." She whispered back. "It's apparent that he cares deeply for the mutt, and in order for things to be fair there has to be a trade."

"You and your Hufflepuff values." Severus mused.

"It's an end to our suffering." She said. "It's worth it." Just then they stopped in the lower part of the Ministry, having to sneak in to not confuse the Aurors or Ministry workers, the veil was standing vacantly against the wall.

"Ready?" Anam Cara questioned.

"Yes, set it up." She requested. Once they were nearly ready to begin she approached Harry, Remus and Albus. "Whatever happens in there nothing matters, but defeating Voldemort." Harry was about to say something so she continued, "Good luck, kiddo." She added, turning and approaching her Severus once more.

"Ready?" He inquired.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She answered. "Cara, thank you."

Severus just nodded and began the chants. Just as the winds were picking up Faith prepared herself, her friend giving her the clearance to enter began her walk towards the veil when Voldemort entered the lower ministry room.

"Faith!" His voice rang with power and authority through the room.

She paused just outside of the veil, one more step and she would be in the outer regions of the universe. She turned hundred-eighty degrees to face the man she'd served under for four out of five of the years she'd been in this world. Smirking she took a step backwards, hearing a whooshing sound along with the shrieks from both sides of the veil.

Darkness was the first thing she noticed once the shrieking became bearable. Her eyes began to adjust, though not to the extent of a vampire's because she's still human, but enough to make out a doorway. She carefully walked through the doorway; a blinding light appeared suddenly as if announcing her presence, and even though she quickly looked away there were still black spots in her vision.

"Who goes there?" A booming voice questioned.

"Faith, the Vampire Slayer." She introduced. "I'm here for a lost soul."

"A trade is needed."

Faith nodded. "I am prepared to trade." She stated. "Give me Sirius Black."

"The one that traveled in here blindly." The voice mused. "Why would ye trade something for he?"

"There is someone close that needs him." She answered truthfully. "A means to an end."

There was a long pause; so long Faith began to wonder if he'd left and began to harbor the thought that she'd be stuck in this middle ground. "Honesty is such a rare trait in those that come here, but needed for a place such as this." The voice finally said. "Follow the path before ye and ye shall find who ye seek."

She nodded and followed the shadowy path leading her out of the bright room and into a dimly lit hall. She walked for what seemed hours until she came upon a figure hunched in the shadows, murmuring about something or other.

"Sirius Black?" She questioned, noticing that the shadow had stopped and disappeared. He looked different than the Sirius she'd known for the past five years. His black hair was longer, his skin more sallow and his eyes appeared to be more sunken into his eye sockets. She could she that he was rather thin, though he was seated with his knees to his chest staring off into the nothingness of the veil.

Black eyes met brown. "Who are you?" He rasped.

"Faith McRae." She answered, now more aware of his changes as his eyes were dark gray in her world but here they were coal black, not to mention haunted. "I'm here to get you out of here."

"I cannot leave." He rasped hopelessly looking away from her.

"But you can." She hissed. "Come with me."

Sirius shook his head, his long hair limply swinging with his gaunt face. "You're not here, even if you are here to get me out."

"Don't be stupid, Black." She hissed angrily, unknowingly echoing Severus' words. "Though I know it's a favorite pastime of yours, please do pay attention."

"Now you sound like Snivellus." Sirius retorted, earning him a swift kick to his lower body causing him to yelp. "Ouch! What'd you do that for?"

"Obviously, you felt that so you know I'm not a fabrication of your mind." She mused. "Now get up and come with me, your godson needs you."

"Harry?"

"No, Voldemort!" She cried. "Of course, Harry!" She snapped.

Sirius stood up, his lankly body towering over her a good three or four heads. "Say I do believe you, how do I know you're here for Harry?"

"I'm not here for Harry." She answered plainly. "I'm here for the sake of my world."

"And you expect me to believe that nonsense?" He asked incredulously.

"You really don't have a choice do you?" She sneered at him. "You can either pretend to trust me or stick here for the rest of existence."

"How are you going to get me out?"

She noticed that he was genuinely curious so she briefly explained to him about how the spell works, how the judgment works and the after product.

"So you're sacrificing our child to this hell?" He snapped outraged.

"Not _our_ child." She said oozing with a condescending tone. "_My_ child that happens to have the Black blood flowing through its veins."

"I will not allow that."

"You're going to have to." She snipped. "Because it's the only way we're getting out of here."

"I can't believe you're going to take away our child's choice at life like that." Sirius replied livid at the mere thought of it.

"It's not your choice to make." She bit, her bite against the mutt returning with a vengeance. "Besides you don't care, in either world whether or not this child is born. Not that you'd be a good father to the child."

Sirius felt the sting from that comment. His family hadn't been the greatest, he'd never tried to hide that fact, but he vowed that he'd never be like his parents. "Don't ask me to accept your gift, because I won't."

"Too bad." She retorted. "Your selfish enough to return to the living no matter the cost."

Sirius shook his head. "Not at the expense of my child."

"Good because it isn't yours." She repeated grasping his arm in her tight grip and dragging him back the way she came. Neither noticed the tingling that they felt, nor did they notice anything remarkably different until they reached the room.

"Have ye chosen what will be your sacrifice?" The voice inquired.

"We have." Faith answered.

"And what'll that be?" The voice inquired.

Faith took a deep breath, feeling the child kick within her stomach before answering, "I choose to stay, let my child and Sirius go."

"So it be done." The voice boomed, the doorway opening and a gust of wind blowing their hair around.

"Take care of him." She whispered, over the wind knowing that he could hear her. "I like the name Donovan." She grinned looking at the child that appeared in her arms with his sparse coffee brown colored hair, knowing he was a good mix between herself and Sirius. "Tell Buffy and Lily to live and learn."

"What?" He questioned as he was presented with the baby, who was crying softly.

"Tell him I love him and that I sacrificed my life for him and his father though I'm not sure why. Keep him out of danger."

"I'm not leaving without you!" He yelled over the rising wind.

"Get out of here!" She bellowed, punching him and pushing him through the doorway.

"AVADA KADARVA!" Harry's voice boomed within both worlds.

In a last ditch effort of revenge Voldemort soared into the veil causing the storm to rise up again within the room. Everyone within the room ran away from the veil in hopes of remaining on the side of the living.

Just as the veil was going to close another figure was force through, landing hard on the ground as the wind stopped. The only sound heard was the ringing in their ears, the soft crying of the baby and the body's harsh breathing.

Severus, drained from the use of the complex magic stumbled towards the body, realizing instantly who it was and fell to his knees. "Anam!" He called. "Anam, can you hear me?"

No sound emerged from the fallen slayer, except for the sounds of her deep breaths. "Cara?" She grunted. "What – what happened?"

"You did it." He smirked. "You survived the veil because of the dark Lord."

"What do you mean?"

"He was so angry with your blatant betrayal of him, when Harry was saying the final curse he rushed towards the veil." Severus explained. "I guess he thought he could spend the rest of eternity torturing you, but the veil took it as a trade."

Faith lifted up her sleeve, seeing that the dark mark was only a faint scar of what it used to be and knowing it was over.

888

"Thank you, Harry." She said, grinning holding Donovan.

"Your welcome." Harry smiled faintly.

"Albus, Remus, Severus, Black." She listed next. "Thank you."

"Thank you." Remus and Sirius said.

She nodded, turning to face her Anam Cara. "Let's go home, Cara." She requested and both disappeared in a swirl of magic.

888

"He's dead." Faith announced to the members of the Order, of which she and Severus appeared in front of.

"You're sure."

She exchanged a look with Severus both saying, "Positive."

"I'd like you to meet Donovan Xavier McRae." She continued holding the child up for the members of the Order. "The hero of both worlds."

THE END!!!!

**Customheroine**: _I'm glad you're enjoying the story so much. I don't think I've had anyone say that they are on the edge of their seat! I hope that what comes next will be as enjoyable as the chapters before it. blush Thanks! I'm glad that you've stepped out of your norm to read my (possibly) over used plot. I'm wondering what it is that has you confused, perhaps you can personally message me and I can answer any questions you may have? Thank you for reading and reviewing. It makes me feel better when I have (dare I say it?) proof that there are people who are reading and enjoying this fic. _

**Suzy87**: _Thanks for reviewing, I had a lot of fun toiling with the idea that if Faith and Buffy were supposed to be in rival houses how would they react considering their rocky past. grins I'm rather fond of the Slytherins, they're definitely the underdogs in my opinion, laughs, but I'm glad you're liking how I've portrayed them. Sirius and Faith just flew out of no where, gotta tell you, but her being pregers was a surprise to me. You'd think my muse wasn't talking to me as I'm writing this story, laughs. I'm glad you're enjoying all the throws of my story and thank you so much for sharing your thoughts with me! Hope you like what's to come. (Insert evil laugh)_

**Author's Note**: Stay tuned for the Alternant Ending of 'Good-bye Hellmouth', in which we'll _**finally (?)**_ meet Spike again! I am sorry he didn't make an appearance, he was supposed to as I had the perfect opportunity, but he decided he wanted to sit this story out when I revealed my intentions of creating an alternate ending deciding that it fit him a bit better than his entry scene with the slayers and vampire army (chapter 12 if you were all curious).

Regardless of Spike's decision to sit out, I hope you've enjoyed this story, I enjoyed writing it and am content with how it's turned out and believe me when I started writing this story it was going to end a lot differently.

Kudos,

Faith16


	19. Alternate Reality

Title: Good-bye Hellmouth, pt 18

Alternate Ending

888

Important Author's Note: There's slight background info that everyone has the opportunity to get to know before reading this alternate ending. If any of this seems confusing, please refer to _Three Mothers, Two Fathers_ written by Aileen_Snape and _Of Magic and Life_ written by SeptinaStar (both found at ).

888

Previously:

_It was several months later that Faith rushed into Albus Dumbledore's office. "I know how to defeat Voldemort."_

_Shocked blue eyes met brown as he said, "You can speak."_

"_Yes, but not without pain." She waved off his statement because of the importance of what she had to say. "I know how to defeat Voldemort." She repeated, handing a sheet of parchment to him and watched as he read the contents of the paper twice through before looking up at her._

"_How did you find this?"_

"_Slayer dream lead me to it." She answered. "I had nearly given up, but it came to me over a period of nights and this is what I found out."_

"_How do you know it was a slayer dream?"_

"_Because I had it too." A new voice, belonging to Buffy, said entering the room. "He may have a hold over her, but there wouldn't be any way to send it to both of us."_

"_I see."_

888

It was several years later when a mysterious figure returned to Godrick's Hollow. There was a celebration, the figure noticed and vaguely wondered what was being celebrated.

The figure remained unseen as the people around were enjoying their time, but the figure didn't see the one person they were looking for. "Hello." The figure finally said, announcing her presence.

"Faith!" Lily exclaimed upon seeing the dark haired slayer. There was something different about her, but the redhead couldn't place what was different.

"Where's B?" Faith inquired as the redhead released her from a tight embrace.

"Some bloke named Spike came for her, they've been locked in her room ever since." James answered.

Faith smirked. "I wonder what they're doing."

She heard a familiar voice say, "I cannot believe you asked that, luv."

Faith turned to look at the brunette wizard who'd just spoken and replied, "Hiya honey. Why wouldn't I ask what they're doing?"

He paused, enjoying the sent in the air before grabbing the back of her neck, pulling her towards him and pressing his lips against hers in a passionate kiss. The kiss lasted a few moments before he released her.

"Oh." She breathed, before her eyes went wide. "OH!" She repeated a bit louder. Laughing she said, "Way to go, B. Knew you couldn't still be –"

"Do you mind?" The wizard cut in. "I'm trying to kiss you and I can't do that, well I could, when you're mouth's moving."

Before Faith could utter anything another voice spoke. "You both have a room, this is NOT it. Cut it out."

"I'm the Minister of Magic, and I claim this room for my kissing abilities." He proclaimed turning to Faith. "Get out, you wet blanket."

"Fine." The voice drawled. "I was only here to worn you that you're children are on their way and unless you loved having the "talk" from them I wouldn't advise getting caught." She continued. "Again."

"Remind me again why I keep you around?"

"Because no one else will let you bite them for your health." The figure paused. "What in great Merlyn's knackers is that thing?"

"Oh, that's Remus." Faith answered. "Don't give me that look, Servilia Severus Snape, it is."

"For the record it is Severus Servilia Snape." Going over, Servilia, picked up the frail looking man and brought him over to the Minister and his wife. "Does this" she gestured at the frail looking one "look like this one?"

"Well when you do it like that, Servilia." Faith tsked. "No. But I assure you it is." Servilia opened her mouth, so Faith interrupted, "Think of it like Remmy here not biting you, ever really."

"Oh, thank you honey, now I'm going to have nightmares."

"Well darling, love of my life, Jamie takes very good care of his Servilia." Faith began turning and looking into Remus' amber colored eyes. "And as long as he takes care of his Severus, you'll always have someone to bite."

"I didn't know Snape had a sister."

"I don't." Servilia replied.

"You sure look a lot like Snape."

"Did you not hear what we were just discussing? Or did the flees that usually reside in your butt move towards your ears?" Servilia commented. "I am Severus,"

"Hey, that's a good one." Faith praised. "I'm shocked I didn't think of it."

"I'm not."

"Thanks Servilia."

"I didn't say it." Servilia commented. "One would think that with your slayer hearing you could distinguish between a male and a female voice."

Faith looked around the room. "Oh hey, Severus." She said. "What are you doing at the Potters?"

"The Headmaster sent me."

"And how is Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Dressed."

Faith's eyes widened, "How did you know about that?"

Severus reached around him and pulled forward a young girl with light brown hair. "I believe this is yours."

"Mauv?" Faith gestured. "What are you doing attaching yourself to Severus?"

"I was esploring Molly's house, cuz I was tired of hearing stories bout you an' Willow that can't be true and I fell through the fireplace and landed in Knocted turned - that dark alley and I ran and I fell and I saw Grampa Albie, though I didn't recognize him cuz he's not nakie and you always told us to find someone we knowed if we gets losted, but I didn't know Grampa Albie cuz he wasn't nakie and I told him that I didn't know him cuz he wasn't nakie like my Grampa Albie when he tired to help me so I found Severus and he brought me here and here you are. It worked."

"You're child has irrefutable logic, though how she has it when she has you as a parent I'll never know."

"I think I need to sit down."

"Knockturn Alley?" Minister Lupin repeated, grabbing for a chair for his wife, ignoring the yelp of pain from the man he stole it from underneath.

"Uh huh." Mauv nodded. "I didn't mean to, daddy."

"You have a charming child."

Faith awoke from her mutterings of 'naked Albus' and terrorizing of the world by bringing her family into it.

"Stay out of it Albus!"

"Down, Remus."

"Our daughter," he began, gesturing towards Faith and himself, "was in Knockturn Alley –"

"It wasn't as scary as ours daddy." Mauv began. "It didn't have vampires, nor demons, nor floating dementor." She paused. "Auntie Severus taught me how to get rid of 'em. Like –"

"Don't even." Servilia warned.

"Sorry, Auntie Mater Severus." Mauv said.

At this Faith's mutterings turned to wondering why Severus wasn't her children's mother, she was better at the job than Faith was.

"That would be biologically impossible for me to be their parent with you as the father." Servilia replied, hearing Faith's muttering.

"Evan has three mothers and two fathers." Faith sneered.

"That was a different situation." Servilia replied. At seeing Faith's facial expressions she added, "Don't back talk, I can have you cleaning all the blackboards at Hogwarts."

"Yes, Severus."

"Dang, she-he- Snape's got you whipped."

Both slayer and raven haired mage turned towards the speaker and commented, "That would be Lily."

"Mauv you shouldn't have been near any Knockturn Alley's." Minister Lupin replied still focused on his daughter that had his eyes.

"I ranned as fasted as I could, not like they was going to take me not no where anyways, bunch of wussies."

"Don't talk back to me." Minister Lupin replied.

"Ohhhhh, Mauv!" Another little voice commented. "Auntie Molly's gonna have a fit when she finds out wheres you've been."

"And what are you doing here, Eriu?" Minister Lupin asked.

"I knew wheres you were and I came right here." Eriu answered. "Ohh, Auntie Molly is soo mad, she's gonna distaplin-she gonna bruise your butt," she then clapped her hands together, "like that." She giggled. "At least it's not me this time."

"Why are we tolerating two Snape's?" Sirius questioned. "Wasn't one Snivellus bad enough?"

"Black, I'd suggest you back off that."

"Why, it's just Snivellus." He was surprised when he slammed against the wall, an iron grip upon his neck, effectively cutting off any ablility to breathe normally.

"That's why." Faith commented, wondering if she should have her children leave, but realized that they'd seen this kind of stuff before. "Everyone, meet the man Potter wishes he could be."

"I tolerated your comments before because they were merely annoyances, but anyone who outright insults MY Severus finds themselves on MY bad side, really quickly." Jamie stated darkly. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't snap your neck like the twig it is."

"I'm the father of Faith's baby." Sirius chocked out.

"You don't look like Remus. In fact you barely look like Sirius." Jamie commented. "When have you bitten your Severus last?" He asked turning to the man he thought was his best friend.

"Apparently never." Minister Lupin supplied.

"Oh for heavens sakes, go bite Severus." Jamie ordered. "But don't scar my SAS."

Minister Lupin helped a shocked Remus towards Servilia and gestured for him to bite Servilia's outstretched arm. "Oh please, I enjoy it."

"Severus that was more than anyone needed to know." Jamie commented.

"Shut up, Jamie."

Rolling his he said, "Make me."

"Later."

He turned back to the man who was barely wiggling in his grasp and said, "You know that only makes me want to squeeze harder. I'm still waiting for a reason not to snap your neck."

"I'm the father of her baby."

"Again, you don't look like Remus."

At the shocked look Lily was sending Faith, the slayer answered, "I worried that my son would have some traces of Voldemort and talked to Severus. Then he did something and next thing I know he's Remus' baby."

"How did you and Remus get together?"

"Do you really need to have that answered, considering what you nearly saw?" Minister Lupin inquired.

"Yous was gonna have sex?" The twin girls said together.

"Mumsy and Pater, you know that almost," One started and they followed in tangent as no one could really follow which twin girl was who and who it was when speaking.

"Every time you have sex you have more babies,"

"And you didn't wanted more babies for at least another year,"

"'cuz yous was slaking on your duties 'cuz Pater don't let you patrol after your fourth..."

"Fifth month."

"After the giant trolled vampire."

"Yea, I remember him he was disgusting."

"Aunty Mater Severus, shush." The girls said together.

"Without protection, and I don't think you brought protection."

"Did you?" There was a slight sneering tone in their voice.

"Huh?" Lily questioned. "OH!"

"Told off by your pups." A new voice said before glancing around. "Ugh, you guys started without me." The wizard continued. "Why is Jamie strangling that person who I'm assuming is me?"

"He insulted Auntie Mater Severus, Uncle Sirius." Mauv answered.

"Oh, naughty, naughty." Sirius tsked. "Even I wasn't that stupid."

"Well, Sirius, you have a rare gift of intelligence that he lacks."

"Oh, thanks Sev." Sirius grinned.

"Eriu?" Faith questioned upon noticing her daughter was whispering to Albus, who had that infernal twinkle in his blue eyes. "What are you saying to Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Just tellin' him that he'd be more comfortable nakie."

"Grampa Albie has decided to refrain from wearing clothing because he's retired and lives in the Bermuda Triangle."

"That's mumsy's talk for saying you're nakie." Eriu whispered loudly.

"I've said this before and I'll say it again." Albus began. "You have very charming children."

"Wait'll you see them around the full moon." Faith commented rhetorically.

"Oh, can I?"

"No."

"Darling."

"No." Faith repeated. "I'm going to lock them in our Ministry home, never to allow anyone to raise them but me and you."

"Right because that would be so logical to lock a fire mage, water mage, and air mage all in the same house."

"How can you – are they showing their ability?" Faith asked turning to Severus. "Doesn't my half count for anything?"

"Earth mage." Severus reminded. "And yes, your children will have a greater ability to control the wolf, unless under the red full moon, their ability to control their powers is much greater than a normal mage, stronger than most children, and they are able to sense the darkness that lies within a person – shall I go on?"

"To sooth my ego, yes." Faith commented. "But it's unnecessary."

"Wolf?" James Potter questioned shocked.

"Well they are natural born wolves." Minister Lupin commented. "You know, there isn't actually a cure for that."

"Oh there you are." A kind voice entered the home. "Eriu and Mauv you two shouldn't have gone running off like that."

"Grampa Albie!" The two girls exclaimed.

"In all his birthday glory."

"You're not helping." Faith muttered dryly,

"My beard covers my important parts." Albus replied clearly not phased by Faith embarrassment. "If Minerva can have her banana boy, I can be naked in peace."

"Auntie 'Nerva's nana boy sends us big nanas because he's got big nanas, and aunty Mater Severus makes nana bread cuz no one else knows how to cook since mumsy won't let Donovan into the kitchen since he blowed it up without super-bein' watched."

"He blew up the kitchen."

"I didn't blow up the whole kitchen, uncle Albie, just the oven." Donovan stated. "How was I to know that a large fire ball coming out of it wasn't normal?" He inquired. "And why is uncle mom – actually uncle mom seems to know what he's doing. Anyone for brownies and cookies? I've got plenty."

"Are those depression brownies?" Faith asked inching closer to her son.

"Does she make them any other time?" Donovan inquired, only to have the brownies snatched from his hands by him mom, who was now growling.

"I thought **he** was the werewolf."

"Oh I am. One doesn't just stop being one as there is no cure, but nobody stands in the way of Faith and Willow's brownies." He reiterated the point about there being no cure for werewolves.

"It's the only time we're escared of her." The triplets replied.

"Does someone want to introduce me to what I'm assuming are children?"

"You do realize what that makes of you."

"Obiously he doesn't know, he hasn't been payin attention stupid Potter-head." The twin girls said together.

"Mumsy always said to be nice to dumb animals, but this is adiculas." Romulus the final part of the triplets, stated, gazing at the men before him.

"Ridiculous."

"Yea, what Auntie Mater Sev said." Romulus nodded.

"Jamie, listen to Romulus." A female voice started. "Remember, we're trying to teach the children to be tolerant of stupid animals. Put the dumb animal down."

"He insulted Severus." James stated, still holding Sirius by his neck against the wall.

"Put. The. Dumb. Animal. Down."

James sighed an angry sigh, letting a bit more air into the man's lungs. "I'm not doing this because of you." He stated, throwing the man away from him, causing him to smash up against the other wall. "You never said how to put him down."

Faith chuckled, "Well, now that my family and I have scarred this world by showing it how it could be a better world. It's time for us to go home." She looked at her kids. "Go on back with Grampa Albie, children. Your Pater and I will follow shortly."

"Faith?" A tiny voice called once the room cleared a bit.

Faith turned to see a young child with bright red hair and hazel eyes and grinned. "Did you think I forgot about you, my goddaughter?"

She looked a bit unsure but then shook her head no. "You haven't forgotten me yet." She grinned before rushing at the slayer giving her a big hug. "Missed you."

"Missed you too." Faith replied. "I want you to meet your godfather, Remus."

"But I know Remus." Jacalyn replied.

"Aye, but this is my husband, the minister of magic in the world I live in now."

"Nice to meet you, Minister Lupin." Jacalyn replied shyly.

"You too Jacalyn." Minister Lupin replied, causing the girl to blush lightly, opening his arms to the girl. "Faith has told me a lot about you."

"Did you know today's my sixth birthday party?"

"Is it?" Minister Lupin questioned. When she nodded he continued, "Well, I think I have the perfect thing for you." He placed her on the ground, knelling in front of her. He waved his hand and a small coin appeared. "Hold this in your hand, and make a wish." He instructed, handing the coin to the girl, holding her tiny hand in his larger one.

Jacalyn closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip as she pictured something she wanted. Within seconds of the picture coming to mind there was a small whoosh of air as the magic tickled the back of her neck.

"Happy Birthday, Jacalyn." Faith whispered, causing the girl to open her eyes.

The End.

Yes, Dear Readers, it's officially the end this time. Though again, we didn't see Spike – but he was there, sort of. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote it merely for fun because my sister and I like to joke with funny ideas.

As I said above, there is a slightly longer explanation if you're confused on the alternant reality. My sister SeptinaStar thought it'd be an interesting idea if James and Severus were friends rather than enemies. In her story, James broke the walls down between the houses and became friends with everyone. In her story, James was a Gryffindor, Severus and Lily were in Ravenclaw, Sirius and Peter were in Slytherin and Remus in Hufflepuff. It's an interesting story; I'd suggest if you're interested you look it up.

Or if you'd like a shorter – and still kind of confusing or so we've been told – you should read _Three Mother's, Two Fathers_ by Aileen_Snape. It doesn't go too in depth as it is a humor fic and created purely for laughs.

Time moves a bit different in the other reality, so if anyone is curious as to the children's ages I've listed them below. I sort of lost track of how old Jacalyn was when Donovan was born, but figured him to be roughly 8 months younger than Jacalyn.

- Donovan: 5

- Harry: 7

- Jacalyn: 6

- Triplets: 3

Well I guess that's it. Again I hope you enjoyed it as this has been one of my favorite fics that I've written. I'd like to take the time now to thank all the readers and wonderful people who have followed the journey of the two slayers' in the wizarding world. There are still some unanswered questions that aren't in this fic, so maybe if the muse and timing hits me, I may write a side story – maybe two, one to show Faith's past in the "J.K." reality and one to show Faith's movements in the alternate world. But who knows.

Later,

Faith16


End file.
